Three Secrets: A Moemon Tale
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Revision. Michael moves to Johto to go on an pokémon journey. The problem is that it's not exactly the pokémon as he knows it, they're girls. Is it right to have all these romantic feelings? He doesn't have much time to question it as he is dragged into the conflict of those who protect this world and those who will bring the end of this second age. Harem, dark.
1. First Secret

_I own not Pokémon, for this is fanfiction dot net_

 _I own not Moemon: for it is a meme_

 _I own not but the characters and the story_

 _I sue not you unless somehow make money by stealing this nonsense…_

 **Okay, this is a complete rewrite of my old story, Moemon: Three Secrets. This will have better writing, more world building, and more refined character interactions and behaviors. There will also be changes to events and cannon. They may also be much darker things happening and there will be no further warnings.**

 **As for lemons, there will be quite a bit fewer of them because the last story already had a lot more than I intended. They will be more detailed and larger though. Also, I shall have every lemon start with a single BOLD letter for those who wish to skip them, as I find large lemon warnings silly.**

Chapter 1: First Secret

Michael and his sister Lindsay both sat in the waiting room of the hospital in stony silence, desperately clinging to some vain hope that everything would be okay. Despite everything their family had been through, this was probably the hardest. At least they had had their mother, yet now however she was unable to provide for them as victim of a stroke.

The grief was only just starting to kick in, but figuring out just what they would do and where they would go next Michael knew could not wait. They had no family left in the United States to take them in. Their immigrant father had died when they were young and his family was in an unstable Central American country. Mom's parents were both passed away and she never mentioned any siblings.

Their mother worked various jobs after their father died and she managed to barely support them even with the life insurance payout. He'd even been looking forward to getting a job at the local supermarket after turning sixteen only a few days ago so he could start buying better food and clothing.

"So what do you think will happen to us?" Lindsay asked worriedly. Normally his sister was very positive and upbeat, but even she was hit hard by the sudden loss of their mother.

"If mom doesn't recover, best case scenario we get a foster family in the same school district," Michael concluded. "Maybe Mom has some relatives that we don't know about."

"I don't think so," Lindsay said. "The doctors said she had no family on her contacts. They wouldn't tell me about the other contacts."

Idly he pulled out his handheld gaming console from his backpack and switched it on, attempting to forget about the hopelessness of the situation for just awhile. The game that was in the cartridge was Pokémon Gold. It was obviously old and out of date in comparison to the games that were already out, but he couldn't have afforded to be buying all the new games. This one he had received from a friend who had felt he had gotten too old for pokémon and decided to just give it and his GameBoy color away.

As for himself, he rather liked the game, even if it was old and out of date and already played a great deal by him. There was just something enjoyable about catching and training pokémon.

He started at where he had left off: trying to catch the strong legendary Ho-Oh. His team was as usual not made up of the strongest or the best, but more the ones he liked most. What he did however have was a feraligatr which was strong against fire types like Ho-Oh. He managed to weaken Ho-Oh enough with it to start throwing Ultra Balls at the legendary until after the 20th attempt, Ho-Oh was caught with a click.

Just as he did so, he heard a man's voice interrupt him.

"I wish the real pokémon were that easy to catch and tame. It really would make things a whole lot easier."

Michael and Lindsay both looked up at the bespectacled man who had spoken only a few feet away, curiously dressed in a doctor's white smock, but very clearly not a doctor from the hospital. He had a remarkable resemblance to the professor of the game.

"It's just a game," Michael pointed out.

"That's what most people think, I'm not at all surprised you would think that too after somebody from our world decided to make it into a game for a profit, but I wish to assure you they are very much real," The man said before holding out his hand for him to shake.

Michael took it a bit reluctantly as the man didn't appear to be all there as unless he was very much mistaken he had just suggested that pokémon were somehow real.

"I am Professor Elm, a pokémon Professor," Professor Elm introduced himself proudly, "I'm here out and about in the world at large trying to recruit young people such as yourselves to come discover for themselves the incredible world of pokémon, although there's a different reason why I came to you."

Even though he had to admit that Professor Elm did bear a very striking resemblance to the figure he had known in the games, the fact that he was actually claiming to be him only seemed to better confirm just how deluded he was. Perhaps he had somehow escaped from the hospital's psychiatric ward.

"Um, why recruit people?" Lindsay questioned, seeming to disregard the fact that Professor Elm was obviously crazy. Well she probably still did, but was nice enough to at least pretend to take him seriously.

Lindsay had a way about her in that regard. She was happy and friendly towards everyone and never let anything get to her. In addition to her gorgeous black hair, she was a bit taller than Michael despite being only a year older.

He decided to ask Elm almost jokingly as even if Elm was crazy he at least seemed entertaining, "So how could Pokemon exist and hardly anyone know about it other than apparently you? It from another planet or dimension?"

Unlike his sister, he tended to be a bit more cautious and skeptical of people, although unlike her he would have to consider himself to be average in the looks department with his short black hair, and stood decently tall at maybe 5'9".

Elm smiled, seeming unconcerned if it appeared he wasn't being taken entirely seriously and said, "Well the pokémon world is still very much a part of this one, it's just sort of more out of the way and less noticeable than most places and I'm pretty sure it's got some space displacement thing going on. I've tried with science to be able to fully explain it but so far my research has proven inconclusive. The way I like to explain it to young people however is that the pokémon world is sort of like a pokéball. The ball's size in comparison to the pokémon it contains should never be big enough to hold it and yet it does. The pokémon world kind of works on a similar principle. There are inconsistencies of space-time that go unnoticed and the worlds are connected in ways that are highly improbably to find in the short term, yet over the long term the worlds invariably affect each other's evolution."

"They wouldn't happen to conveniently speak English in this world?" Michael injected sarcastically.

"The common language is actually much closer to Spanish, which I believe you know. It's very much based on Latin. English was relatively easy for me to learn when your government came into contact our world for a brief time. It's important to note that the word pokémon was just used invent in this world for marketing.

"In fact, the language actually has a lot to do with where we have to go to get to our world. The strongest connection between our unexplored region of the Amazon rainforest with it containing far more lands and areas than should ever be geographically possible. So far it's mostly unknown to most humans of the outside world with a few individuals such as myself sort of bridging the gap between the two of them."

"So let's assume for a moment that what you are saying is true and pokémon are real," Lindsay questioned as too polite to just to treat 'Elm' like was simply crazy, "why want us to come there?"

Professor Elm merely shrugged and said, "Your grandfather was a friend of my dad. I guess it could be considered a family debt. My father only was able to become a trainer because of him. Even after his death, my contacts in this world kept tabs on your mom and informed me of her dire condition and her children's predicament."

While it sounded rather fantastical, Michael finally just decided to come out and ask, "So you wouldn't happen to have proof would you?"

A strange glint appeared in Professor Elm's eye as he said, "I don't need to prove anything honestly. Your mother already knew my world existed for quite some time. Her condition is improving and I explained the whole deal to her. You better study up on the language. By your mother's authority, you will be coming whether you believe or not."

A week later and Michael was still trying to comprehend the world he now found himself in. Just last week he'd been part of a normal school, had normal friends, and tried to live a normal life. As he looked around Professor Elm's lab, he couldn't help but think, This…this is definitely not normal. This…was something else. Everywhere were signs that much of what he had always thought mere make-believe was real. Pokémon were real. At least the world there were from was real. It was much more advanced technologically, but Michael hasn't seen any creatures like pokémon at all.

At first he had been very skeptical but after Professor Elm had been able to prove that he was not in fact a crackpot by showing him some things from the pokémon world that he simply couldn't explain away, he and Lindsay had very seriously considered his offer. It at least sounded a lot better than their alternatives. Besides after having played the games so much he felt like it would actually be easy for him by now and he had a certain desire to go and catch pokémon only in the real world. Speaking of the real world Professor Elm still claimed the two world were a part of each other but didn't understand the scientific explanation that followed as to how that could be. At any rate, he could at least tell they got here from South America, having taken a plane, a bus, a cart pulled by a donkey, and then simply walked the final day to their destination through a likely mostly unexplored part of the jungle, but at last they had gotten there to Professor Elm's lab near New Bark Town. Apparently they would be getting a chance to go to the actual town after getting their first pokémon, graciously provided by Professor Elm like in the games.

As he stared at the oddly familiar looking stand where there rested three pokeballs, a certain feeling of excitement came upon him. Very soon he would be getting his first pokémon, a real one this time and start his pokémon journey.

"Michael, I see you're excited to get your first moemon, as most trainers are," Elm noted with a smile.

"Is it the same three choices as the game?" Michael asked hopefully.

The Johto region that they were in just so happened to be the same one he had played most often on his Pokemon Gold version.

"Yes. We have cyndaquil the fire type, totodile the water type, and chikorita the grass type," Elm confirmed proudly, "so where is your sister to get her moemon?"

"Probably still getting ready," Michael answered. Professor Elm had been gracious enough to provide them with some rudimentary basic supplies, but Lindsay was still likely going over them to make sure she had everything she would need. He had done the same, but had been anxious enough that he'd gone on ahead of her.

"Well then, since I can tell you are so eager I'll let you just go ahead," Professor Elm told him, "you better hurry up before she shows up and maybe tries to claim the one you wanted."

Each of the pokéballs had a label. Michael already knew which pokémon he was going to get, having used it many times, and decided its nickname was going to be Bubbles.

"I choose this one," he said picking the pokéball up with the word 'totodile' in it.

"Are you sure, you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Professor Elm pointed out.

"The name I have for it isn't really gender specific."

At that, Professor Elm suddenly seemed a bit nervous before replying:

"Ummm, there are some things we don't let the Outside World know about pokémon. It's a bit different from the games."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

At that Professor Elm got yet more nervous looking and then suggested:

"You should have a look at your moemon. They are very much different from what you're used to…"

Of course, they wouldn't look like a cartoon, so he couldn't help but wonder what a real life totodile will look like during the entire journey here. If it was a horrific monster, that may be sort of awesome. Michael looked down at the pokéball and pressed the button to expand it. He then threw the pokéball and in a flash of red light, the pokémon was released. He had been mentally prepping himself for some sort of possibly terrifying creature, but instead well…

It was a girl. She was dressed up like a totodile and even had light blue hair with a red stripe, but she was a typically light skinned human and could certainly never have been mistaken for a baby crocodile. She had ocean blue eye and looked quite like her about his age even. She was slightly shorter than Michael and she looked fit and unblemished. The girl also was nervously standing there straining to keep her face up as if she didn't want to be here. To say he was shocked at what came out was an understatement.

"Professor, what is this girl doing here?!" he demanded hesitantly pointing at what should have reasonably been some sort of magical reptile.

"She's your moemon. This is what pokémon are like in the real world."

Michael stepped back in confusion and disbelief before saying all in a rush:

"But, she's a girl, in a pokéball, like what you carry around on your belt, and she has to battle, and be a pokémon ,or moemon, with a bunch of other moemon in the same party, with one trainer, any trainer, who can catch girls with pokéballs, and do whatever they want with them, and it's a girl in a pokéball, with me all the time. Do you expect me to go catching other girls in pokéballs and just carry them around?"

"Well, if you want to make a living, yes" said the professor matter-of-factly, seeming pleased that he understood it all so easily. Elm could really be annoying at just how mostly unconcerned he was about all of this.

Personally while he apparently understood it, it didn't somehow make it any easier.

"Excuse me," The pokémon said in that language Michael and Lindsay had to learn, looking over at Professor Elm and sounding a bit hopeful, "is this my new trainer?"

"Yes, I think this is a good one for you," Professor Elm confirmed with a slight smile.

A female voice came from the front of the lab interrupting them. "Oh my god, she is so cute!"

Michael's sister Lindsay had arrived at the scene.

Professor Elm then told her, "Yes Lindsay, this is the first secret of the 'pokémon' world. We did our best to kept this secret from the rest of the outside world. This here is Michael's totodile."

"Pleased to meet you," the totodile said politely.

"Aren't you precious," Lindsay said, much less bothered by the totodile's very humanlike appearance than him. She did like cute things. "Are all pokémon like you?"

This situation was getting just a bit too weird for him, Michael thought. He figured the best way to handle it was to do something he'd only seen done in the anime.

"Totodile, return!" Michael commanded as he grasped the pokeball and the girl suddenly turned into red light and disappeared into her pokéball.

Lindsay made an exaggerated frown to express her disappointment at having her conversation with the first moemon she had ever seen cut short, but then turned towards the stand where the remaining two moemon were located and looked each over and after some encouragement from Professor Elm finally made a decision as to which she wanted.

"I hope the cyndaquil is going to be just as adorable," Lindsay concluded before grabbing the cyndaquil ball and releasing the moemon inside, "cyndaquil I choose you,"

One again, something very unlike a small creature emerged from a pokéball. The cyndaquil seemed quite happy to be outside of the pokéball however as he immediately turned towards Lindsay in well practiced enthusiasm and asked "Are you going to name me something cool?"

Lindsay smiled widely, obviously pleased with her choice as she gushed.

"You're so cute. I was thinking _Faith_ , actually. It's a beautiful name I think," Lindsay said. Michael thought this one was a boy though.

"But that's a girl's name." The cyndaquil pointed out disappointingly.

"You're a boy?" Lindsay questioned in surprise. Her mind must have been in some sort of cute mode. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yes, I'm a boy," the cyndaquil confirmed seeming unoffended by her confusion over his gender. Michael couldn't help but think he was raised to accommodate whoever his trainer would be. "I'll be taller and have more muscles when I evolve."

The cyndaquil may had made the masculine faux paus of being short for his age, but he seemed to be secure with his gender even with Lindsay's misjudgement. Michael thought back to the totodile, and reminded himself that she clearly had long hair, a skirt, breasts and other feminine features, as opposed the the cyndaquil's short shorts and lanky body. Would she get taller and more muscular when she evolved or would her feminine features be enhanced? Why did it matter to him? He knew, but didn't like the answer. This whole thing was starting to make very weird and disturbing sense.

"No, this is just wrong. These are supposed to be animals. This is just slavery!" Michael exclaimed out of frustration.

He understood slavery. Slavery was technically banned in every country, but it didn't mean it didn't happen. He was all too familiar where he was from or even in the United States where people were forced to subject themselves into slavery due to a desire to escape poverty or other difficult circumstances, for women often as prostitutes. This sounded so much like that, he was absolutely disgusted by such an idea. For Lindsay it hadn't really sunk in yet, she was still just focusing on how cute the moemon were, not what it all meant in the overall scheme. Once she did however, he expected even her normally cheery disposition to falter.

"You should think of it as a friendship then, or partnership, or maybe even as lovers," Elm said, trying to reassure him.

"It'll be a forced relationship, no better than rape!" Michael insisted angrily, annoyed he had been tricked into coming here in the first place.

"Before you go using language like that out in society, please understand that to many people in this world, a lot words like slavery traditionally only applies to humans," Professor Elm attempted to explain, "but aren't you a bit ahead of yourself? Why don't you sit down and allow me to explain?"

However still feeling like he had somehow been tricked by Elm, he really wasn't in the mood to sit down and listen to whatever reasoning Elm might have for making slavery okay.

"No, this is utter nonsense," Michael yelled as he stormed out of the lab.

Outside Michael marched over to the forest, although he wouldn't go too far in case something bad happen. He went over to a less traveled pass. When the buildings were right outside of the view he noticed the pokéball still in his hand. Did he really just bring the girl with him? He was almost thinking that he left the girl behind at Professor Elm's lab. It was hard to believe that there was a living breathing girl somehow inside there trapped the object he held so thoughtlessly.

This wasn't at all what he had been expecting when he had agreed to come here and yet now here he was. Besides if he was to leave right now how would he get home? He'd have to rely upon Elm to get him back and really where would he go anyway? Who and where could he turn to otherwise? Worse yet, what if he actually regretted leaving this world behind without giving it a chance.

Whatever the situation he now found himself in, it appeared he was now stuck in it. He looked down again at the pokéball, with the helpless girl inside. He should at least give her a chance.


	2. The Girl from Another World

Chapter Two: The Girl from a Another World

Michael started to feel funny holding the ball. There was no weight indicating it contained anything.

" _Maybe I just imagined all of that,"_ Michael thought as he examined the ball. He threw it, unsure on exactly what it takes to call out a thing from it. The totodile materialized, still very much a human-looking girl. " _Noooo, I didn't imagine all of that."_

It was hard to tell her age, but she had a look of inexperience that would make someone think she was younger than she really was. She looked at him, or at least his neck.

"Excuse me, but am I going to get a name?" the nervous girl asked in the language Michael was still learning.

"You don't have a name?"

"Well, it's a long story."

Michael thought back to his original name for a blue reptile, a simple English word."I was thinking _Bubbles_ , but that was before I found out what moemon actually were."

"That's fine, but have you really never seen a moemon before?"

"Not real ones. Just what the governments here send out as propaganda to my world, or maybe it was our governments that covered it up, or was it some corporation? I just want some questions about this answered."

"Yes, I can do that. What questions do you have for me?" She was pretty enthusiastic about merely answering questions.

" _Do trainers have sex with their moemon? No, I can't just ask her that. Besides, I think I know the answer already."_ Micheal thought. Pokémon did seem to be mostly obedient in the games and show with very minor exceptions. "Will you obey any order I give you?"

Her enthusiasm faltered and she looked at the ground. "I'll try."

"Don't worry. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Okay."

"So, could you show me a water-type attack?"

The girl opened her mouth at a tree. A thin blast of water that was about an inch think came out. Michael noticed that she had a few extra canines among her teeth. She sustained the stream for five seconds before stopping. Some bark was stripped away from the attack.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"How much water can you hold?" Michael asked without thinking.

"A few hundred _litros_ ,"

Was that the Spanish word for liter? That didn't sound right. A liter was like a cube of water a bit smaller than a gallon, if he recalled correctly.

"You seem confused," she asked. "Water moemon can hold a lot of water."

"That sounds like more than your entire body. Is it in a compressed state?" Michael asked.

"No, it goes somewhere that science hasn't been able to figure out. It all remains there. No water is lost forever."

Michael thought about one of the easier scientific principles he learned in school: The Law of Conservation of Matter and Energy. It was still being obeyed, but in a strange way.

"So, is it like the Amazon Rain Forest? By following Professor Elm on a specific path, I walk from South America into a completely different world, right? So, from my world's perspective, I disappeared."

"Yes, it's like that. It may be the exact same thing," the moemon said.

Michael thought about the next question. It would have to be important so he doesn't make some blunder. There was gender in the Pokémon games but what about genderless pokémon like magnemite and suicune? What was the word for gender?

"Do sexless moemon have boy and girl parts?"

"I don't know what you mean by sexless. There's a super rare condition called hermaphroditism in which an individual has genitals that are both male and female. I've never met anyone like that, though. Maybe you can rephrase your question."

"No, that told me was I wanted to know."

The girl smiled. Apparently, she thought she did a good job. Michael tried to think of more questions. It took longer than he would have liked."What do you expect me to do as a trainer?" Michael asked.

"Well, we train, fight gym battles to earn money, have fun, and do special things."

"'Do special things'?" Michael asked.

"Well, you like girls, don't you?" Michael's heart rate skyrocketed as he thought of getting involved with this very nice, if odd-looking, girl. The totodile definitely wasn't a child like how an unevolved pokémon might have been interpreted, but something did seem off with her.

"Yes, I like women."

"Then you should get five or six female moemon total."

"And what is the nature of these relationships?"

"Well, that's between the moemon and the trainer. It's usually sexual." The girl didn't seem uncomfortable at all. Oddly, she didn't seem excited, either. Michael did not take her for the acting type. Did she not understand the significance of what she was saying?

"Well... Okay, then."

"Okay, then." Now, she looked uncomfortable. "I can answer more questions."

"Wha— what do you expect between us?"

"Umm, it depends," she answered as she turned away. Michael took the opportunity to look at her behind. He could tell through her skirt that her rear was the type he would have liked a future girlfriend to have— in a more normal world, at least.

"On what?"

"Whether you like me."

Of course, Michael thought she was hot. She had an attractive face and body, and her hair was cool but not brightly intrusive. He decided he probably shouldn't say anything to objectify her though giving his position of power over her.

"Err, don't worry about that. You're my moemon and I will love you no matter what. It's part of the deal isn't it?" He didn't mean to use the 'love' word, but she didn't seem to take it as a confession. In fact, her face was mostly flat. Michael just noticed that she was making eye contact with his forehead, a trick some shy people use. She might even be autistic, although Michael didn't actually know exactly how autistic people behaved. In fact, he only ever heard of children with autism, not older teenagers, as silly as it sounds in hindsight.

"Is this normal?" Michael asked. He was sure there was a more precise way of asking what he meant. "Like, is what's happening now between us normal.

"Most likely not," she said. "I've messed this up before. I've never lasted that long with a trainer... I've been returned twice."

A tear fell down a face otherwise devoid of emotion. Remembering being returned had made her even sadder than before. She must think she is broken, somehow. She must have some sort of mental disability, as this couldn't possibly be the normal behavior of a moemon. Well, Michael really couldn't consider returning her now. He was a twenty-first century American was who just dropped into a fantasy slave dystopia, so he really couldn't care about getting a new battle slave with more normal behavior, especially if it meant putting her through a third traumatic experience.

"Sit down over there," Michael said. She complied, holding her skirt down in a very overly-modest manner. Michael sat next to the still-crying girl and she looked surprised. He put his arm around her, but she didn't lean in until a few seconds had gone by.

"So, is everything okay?" she asked.

"I can't think of anything you did wrong." With those words, the moemon girl breathed better. She put her hand around to his side, but hesitated, as if touch was something alien to her.

"My first trainer returned me after three weeks. I felt useless the entire time. My second trainer didn't even bother telling me that he was sending me to the lab when he wanted to get rid of me."

"That's horrible. I don't know how that would feel," Michael said. "Could you tell me more about them?"

"The second lasted a bit longer. I thought we were getting along fine, that he may have had feelings for me, but then he got other moemon. He started to avoid me and paid more attention to his other moemon. It didn't even get as far as..." She sobbed as she tried to continue.

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

"No. I want to tell. It's just, I always thought boys would always pursue sexual relations if they got the chance, but it's not true. If there is something wrong with the girl, they'll want someone else."

Michael didn't know if he handled everything the right way. On one hand, this was taking advantage of her in a way, maybe. On the other hand, comforting her _was_ the right thing to do. Michael began to realize that he was feeling quite sleepy. Clearly, he didn't get enough sleep last night due to all of the excitement, and today was quite draining, as well with the confusion. Not only was this situation confusing, he didn't know how he was _supposed_ to react. He couldn't quite put himself in this girl's shoes for the simple reason that he did not have the time or energy.

"So, do you want me as one of your mates?" she asked.

"Ummm, to be honest, I'm still still surprised that you came out of the pokéball. I can't really imagine the two of us in a situation like that." He tried to imagine a blond girl with pikachu ears, but she wasn't anywhere near as interesting as the totodile girl. Seeing the world with the girl he almost called Bubbles was much more pleasant than imagining multiple faceless girls. He even caught his face going into a smile with the thought of her.

"Alright," she said.

"Anyways, I need some time to think."

"That's understandable."

Michael looked up into the sky. He tried to imagine what other moemon looked like. His imagination didn't know where to go. He couldn't even imagine a prettier girl other than the one present. Did some of them have tails and wings? Michael didn't even see if this moemon had human ears under her hair. Now that he thought back, he might have seen a moemon back in New Bark Town that might have had mouse ears or something.

The girl watched as the boy closed his eyes. It wasn't surprising, as he did come from another world. She was curious as to how his reaction was going to be towards her. It was interesting, but it wasn't quite what she had hoped.

She was a girl and he was a boy so she wondered why he didn't like her. He had said earlier that he liked women, but he didn't even so much as drop a hint. She wondered if it was something she said. It may have been that all the girls from where he was from were beautiful. Maybe she wasn't as attractive as she thought she was.

There was a way to improve all that, though. She was quite a bit more experienced at fighting than most beginning moemon. Most totodiles would have evolved by her age, and evolution _did_ come with perks.

Claws came out of her knuckles. She looked at her trainer, checking to see if he was really asleep. "Michael, I might not be the best moemon now, but I know I can be a total knockout soon. I won't go too far."


	3. Second Secret

**I expected more reviews than three so far.**

Chapter Three: Second Secret

Michael awoke quite late, surprised that it was already evening. He found it difficult to believe everything that had happened, and, for a split second, he considered the possibility of everything being a mere dream. However, despite his misgivings, he had to accept that he now had a girl to battle with and take care of.

"Totodile! she's not in her pokéball!" Michael thought.

He quickly stood up and looked around. A blue-haired girl would stick out for sure, but she was nowhere to be seen. Did she run away? Maybe it was better that way. Of course the image of that girl lost and hungry was worrisome, as she seemed like an indoors person, bred in captivity and all. She wasn't some wild animal or survival expert for sure. Given her personality, she probably just returned to Professor Elm; she didn't seem the type to run away.

"Totodile, Totodile," he start yelling, "Totodile!"

He looked at the ground. There were some obvious footprints along his path that went deeper into the forest. Michael went into the direction of the footprints. Unfortunately, many plants obscured the ground on the way. Eventually, he came across a small stream that was rather easy to cross using a log.

On second thought, he realized that he was probably putting himself into danger by going deeper into the forest. This was the pokemon world, except that the pokemon were human shaped, which didn't seem to make them less dangerous at all. He stood looking back in the general direction of New Bark Town, but then he heard a girl's scream. It was in the direction Michael was heading and away from the safety of civilization.

"Totodile!" He yelled running in the direction of the scream. It felt wrong to call her by her species."Bubbles! Bubbles!"

It didn't feel right to call her that either, but he really should be concerned with the situation he was running into. He was no doubt rushing into trouble.

After he lost track of how far he ran, he yelled again. "Bubbles! Where are you?"

"Help me, Michael!" The voice said. It was still far away and he was somewhat off the correct path. He was now rushing through dense forest and making more careless steps and leaps. He got on a different trail that seemed about right, and he saw her footprints

After running over a hill he saw the girl with blue hair. She had quite a bit of blood on her as she was pushing down on an even bloodier male. She was doing CPR on him. From the looks of things, the odds of a successful resuscitation were not good.

"What happened here?" Michael asked, running to kneel beside the totodile. The male was a pidgey, judging the the wings on his back. The wound on his arm seemed to be where most of the blood came from, but the girl stopped it with the boy's own clothes.

After doing some rescue breathing, she spoke as she pounded his chest. "It,.. I didn't (gasp) mean to do this. He was strong, so I fought harder. But the bleeding and the breathing..." Her voice started to lose all coherence. "I," sniff "help with, wha, na," she shook as she tried to speak.

Michael looked over the body. She did stopped the bleeding, but the pidgey wasn't breathing. Michael looked for a pulse on his wrist. He was not confident in knowing he was doing it right.

"I just wanted to evolve and surprise you." She switched to rescue breathing.

Michael searched for a pulse, although he probably didn't have one if the girl was doing CPR. How would he even know if he found the correct area? He pushed down carefully and found it. The girl put her hands on his chest but Michael grabbed her arm.

"He has a pulse."

"Really? I forgot to check. I know he stopped breathing…"

She put her mouth to his mouth and started breathing for him. Michael observed the boy's chest rise. It wasn't rising enough; She was not doing proper rescue breathing.

"Let me do this," Michael said pushing her shoulder. As she backed off, Michael put his mouth to the pidgey's mouth. He breathed out a large breath and the chest slowly rose. It took a lot more effort than he thought to make the chest rise to the proper level. He did this a few more times and the boy coughed up some solid objects.

"Get off," the pidgey said.

"You're okay!" the totodile said.

The pidgey spat out the object in his mouth. "Pay attention to what you are doing. You're strong, but you didn't notice me choking."

"I'm sorry. Don't fly or move that arm too much, it'll bleed."

"I've had worse. I only agreed to fight because you were wearing a skirt. You're crazy. I'm getting out of here."

The boy left and the totodile was shivering, still kneeling. She was obviously crushed by all the guilt. Michael knelt down and gave her a hug.

"It's okay. We stopped something bad from happening," Michael said.

"But, I caused it. I made him choke. I knocked him out. I reacted wrong," she said.

"You did the best you could and you'll do better if something happens again."

"Thanks, Michael."

"How often do moemon battles end up like this?" Michael asked.

An unfamiliar male voice behind them spoke and Michael stood to turn to him. "They often end up much worse: A cut to an artery, blunt force to a vital organ, an object in the windpipe; those are just a few things that can end a life. From what I saw in the lab, you must be ones of the... foreigners. And I suppose I just told you the 'other secret' of the moemon world. It's just common sense, if you ask me."

The trainer had wild, light brown hair, blue jeans, and dark jacket. He looked slightly thinner and shorter than Michael. He would have looked the same age as Michael, except his blue eyes were devoid all youthful brightness. He was holding a single pokéball, and looked to have no others on him.

"I don't remember seeing you at the lab," Michael pointed out.

"I wasn't exactly invited. I was keeping an eye on the professor. The security system is formidable, but its owner is quite prone to mistakes." He held the pokéball closer.

"Did you get that from the lab?" Michael asked, pointing at the ball.

"I won't deny it, but there's nothing you can do about it. This won't be discovered until I'm far away from here, although it seems appropriate to have a battle at this point. Probably will teach you a thing or two. To survive in this world, you better learn to be at least as tough as your totodile was on that pidgey."

"What the hell, moemon battles shouldn't be that violent! They shouldn't have to risk death all the time!"

"I'm more than willing to leave the pokémon out of it," the trainer said with a upward twist on his mouth.

"Stop it," the blue girl stepped in front of Michael. "I won't let you harm him."

"Totodile, I don't want you to get killed," Michael said.

"Battles rarely end with death, and what happened to the name you called me earlier?" she asked. "I liked it."

"Bubbles?" Michael said. She smiled as she looked back. She seemed confident for a water-type going up against a grass-type.

"Yeah, that one."

"Time for your first battle!" The trainer threw the pokéball. A extremely skinny girl came out of the ball. She wore a skirt and a flowery blouse. Fitting for her type, her hair and eyes were green. "Chikorita! Use your vine whips!"

"Attack her, Bubbles!"

Bubbles managed to move quickly enough to hit the green-haired girl before she made her move. Michael didn't even know if his command affected her actions. Chikorita was nearly knocked over but two vines came out of her blouse which wrapped around Bubbles. Bubbles couldn't break free, and Chikorita put all her effort into moving her vines in a throwing motion. Bubbles fell back, but Michael ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"She's too heavy for me" Chikorita said panting. She was clearly limited by a weak body.

"Fine, it looks like your opponent can't take more hits, just whip both of them normally," the trainer commanded

Before Michael understood what "both" was referring to, the barrage of vines came down upon him and Bubbles. Bubbles, still weak from her self-training, seemed to be hiding the pain from the whipping. She could only block with her increasingly bruised arms.

With a sudden increase in focus, Michael caught both of the vines. "Left over right, right over left," Michael mentally recited as he performed the motion with his smarting hands. As he hoped, the two vines were tied together at the ends. Chikorita looked quite angry and frustrated trying to yank her vines apart.

"Just ignore it, Chikorita"

The looped vines found their way to Michael's feet, sweeping his legs out from under him and knocking him into the ground face-first, with his body landing on Bubbles.

"Bubbles, I need your help to beat him fast. We can do this together. My body can be your shield," Michael said. "Follow me and I think we can surprise them."

"Yes, I won't fail you. Let's go now!"

Michael started running at the chikorita, who failed at using her hands to untie her vines, and she sent her vines together at Michael. Michael let the vine hit his side and caught it with his arm. He fell to his knees and leaned forward. As he hoped, Bubbles stepped on his back and jump up over the Michael and Chikorita. She filled her mouth with water from her body.

"Water Gun? What she is doing?" Michael thought.

Chikorita yanked her vines to try to get them free, but Michael inserted his hand into the loop and started to wrap the vine around his arm. Meanwhile, Bubbles unleashed her water gun... on the trainer. After recovering his bearings, the trainer retreated for a second before Bubbles knocked him over

"Damn, I guess I'm her opponent now."

Michael started to reel in the chikorita, which was quite easy since she was nothing more than a very skinny girl in a tug-of-war. The chikorita was not ready to lose. She charged into him without warning. Michael caught her in his grasp and the force of her tackle knocked him over. She started head-butting in continued defiance. Michael wrestled her to the bottom and started head-butting her himself. He started yelling at the chikorita but was too delirious to even know what he was saying. Michael wasn't sure if he passed out or not, but he knew no more of that battle.

 **Readers of the old story may have noticed a change from the old version.**


	4. Pinky the Jigglypuff

Chapter Four: Pinky the Jigglypuff

Michael awoke in a house he didn't recognize with Bubbles sleeping on a plush couch nearby. She seemed to be fine at first glance, so he lay back down in thought..

Or, he tried to, at least, until his headache flared with a vengeance at his newfound consciousness. Rather than think, he decided to take a look at his surroundings. Obviously enough, he had been brought into someone's home, which, he reasoned, must have belonged to Professor Elm. Daylight shone into the living room, making Michael wonder just how long he was out. Just then, two people walked through the door: his sister and Professor Elm.

"Hey dumb-dumb, you should maybe let the professor finish explaining everything before running off into Dangerland and getting yourself hurt!"

"Hold on, Lindsey, he's still recovering from the battle," Professor Elm said, quickly stepping between the two siblings.

Michael tried to listen to the scolding, but was too busy fighting off his headache to really pay attention.

"What happened?" he questioned, carefully blinking his eyes in the light.

"Well, according to Bubbles, some trainer attacked you and everyone got involved in the fight," Lindsey explained, "she was attempting to bring you back when we found her. When we went back to the lab-"

"We don't need to tell him that part yet," Elm cut in hastily, placing his hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I know already. Someone broke into the lab while you were gone, right? I think I just met the guy," Michael interjected.

The professor's face became solemn. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't blame yourself, though. I had forgotten to turn on the security system," the professor said limply, "this isn't the first time I've let a moemon get stolen."

Michael sat up and felt most of his muscles hurt from the altercation. "Hey, Professor? Do trainers actually attack humans in battle that often?" he asked.

"Although there are no rules against trainers from stepping into an arena, but moemon are expected to grow to be much more powerful than humans," Professor Elm explained, "Attacking a trainer is a completely different level of underhandedness that wouldn't be allowed in a civilized fight. Unfortunately, much of Johto is wilderness where the law cannot stop such things. Your best defense against such a criminal are your moemon, and I don't just mean through battle."

"So, he stole an untrained moemon? But aren't new trainers supposed to get new moemon?"

"Well, for starters, he stole that chikorita, which means he may have had his trainer license revoked or rejected for some reason. Reason why a trainer may have lost his license is because he was abusive, or worst of all, his previous moemon died. It may also mean he wants to operate outside of the law."

Michael gaped in horror. "There are people who have had all their moemon die?!"

"Don't jump to conclusions and listen! It _does_ happen, but not often. Believe me, moemon are very important to our society. There are many rules to fighting, most of which are commonly accepted, even in dangerous wilds that don't respect the rules. However, I'm sure that you will be able to care for your pokémon. Don't let that one trainer ruin your impression of moemon battling."

The professor fished a handheld red device from his pocket as he finished his explanation. "Also, you forgot this."

Professor Elm handed Michael a Pokédex. Bubbles was stretching as she was just waking up. Michael noticed a little sensor on the red device and pointing it at the girl.

 **Moemon** **:** Bubbles (Totodile)

 **Type** : Water

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Quiet

 **Active** : Torrent

 **Passive:** Hypomentalism

 **Height** : 157 cm

 **Mass** : 52 Kg

 **Breast Size** : CC

 **Techniques** : Boxing, Rage, Water Gun

 **Info:** Totodile are energetic pokémon and a have tendency to get carried away. Their enthusiasm to learn new things makes them popular amongst new trainers.

" _Metric measurements? I should try to fix that,"_ Michael thought as he searched for system settings.

"You should try to catch more pokémon," Lindsey said, "I already have my second one!"

"Wait, you can't be serious!" Michael responded, "we only just started today!"

"Yep. Got a sentret just fifteen minutes ago. Charlie knew what he was doing." Michael was just about to ask who charlie was before Lindsay clarified herself. "That's what I decided to call my cyndaquil."

* * *

Later, after getting a checkup to ensure their health, Bubbles led Michael through the woods. As they went, she began explaining the intricacies of capturing moemon.

"Silence is important. You can never expect a moemon to just sit still and accept capture. you have to be quiet and ambush them when possible."

Michael nodded his head in understanding, already putting her words into practice.

"Another thing," she continued, "some moemon like to travel in groups. They're dangerous when they do, so avoid them as much as possible."

Michael paid close attention as Bubbles was teaching him how to sneak up on unsuspecting moemon. There were many sticks and annoying obstacles scattered about that made stepping softly difficult.

"Bubbles, This is quite a detour. You don't seem to be bringing us closer to Cherrygrove City," Michael noted as the terrain became steeper and harder to navigate, "I would like to get there before dusk."

A bunch of birds flew through the trees are once. "Quiet, I think we're close to one," Bubbles whispered.

They stood there, listening for any sound. There was a light wind and the leaves in the trees were brushing against each other. Then, a snap. A girl dressed totally in pink fell from a nearby tree and landed on her rear. Despite the long fall, she was able to get up right away without any sign of injury. She had puffy pink hair and wide magenta eyes. Michael felt safe in assuming this was a jigglypuff.

"Danm it!" she yelled, in a very high voice. She charged at Bubbles as Bubbles prepared to counter. Bubbles made the first move with a punch, but the jigglypuff ducked and kept running as if nothing happened. Bubbles stumbled as the jigglypuff continued to run directly at Michael.

Michael was startled as the jigglypuff ran at him, but then the girl stopped in fear as she realized that Michael was in her way. She turned and was blasted by water and she lost her balance.

"Let's capture this moemon," Bubbles said.

"Are you sure you want me to capture more moemon?" Michael said.

"You have to if you want to do well at the league. Besides, do you want me to get injured? I can't handle everything, you know. You remember what that trainer said about how easy it is to die? A bad thunder attack might kill me."

"Oh, you two are serious? Are you that new to this?" asked the jigglypuff in her very girly voice, "Well, I don't think I have as much to worry about then."

The pink girl started singing. Her voice was very sweet as she sang. Well, no doubt on her species was left.

Bubbles was unphased and blasted the jigglypuff with water gun again. The pink girl was knocked off her feet.

"She's weakened. Now is your chance!"

No pokéball came. Bubbles turned around and was flustered to see her trainer fallen back into a bush unconscious. She sprayed a light water gun to wake up Michael.

"What! Oh, the jigglypuff," Michael said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

The pink-haired girl jumped Bubbles from behind. Michael threw a pokéball.

"That pokéball isn't enough to contain me, you pervert!" she said, turning into red light.

The pokéball shook and sparked. It continued to shake and spark, until it suddenly jumped up. It fell back to the ground uneventfully and stayed there at rest. Michael actually felt disappointed that she didn't manage to break out.

 **Moemon** **:** Jigglypuff

 **Type** : Normal, Fairy

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Bold

 **Active:** None

 **Passive** : Cute Charm, Fairy Body.

 **Height** : 148 cm

 **Mass** : 44 Kg (13 Kg effective)

 **Breast Size** : B

 **Attacks** : Sing

 **Voice Pitch:** Soprano

 **Preference Estimation:** Male(92.7%) Female(1.3%) Other(2%) Unknown(4%) – Strong Straight(100% certainty)

 **Info:** Jigglypuff are somewhat whimsical moemon. They are known for their bisexuality which is the orientation of 80% of all jigglypuffs. Females are known for their curves that are highly resistant to sagging. This trait is kept when they evolve.

Michael looked at the entry. He did not why she had two weights in kilograms. Still no US measurements. He might have to do some work with that.

* * *

"So, she's actually three times lighter than than what she looks like?" Michael asked.

"Yes, it's pretty much a fairy type thing," Bubbles said.

"But, the organs, bones, and stuff are all there?"

"Exactly."

"So, what's that like in a fight?"

"I'm not sure. They can be strong still, but they can be knocked around. They don't suffer as much damage from impacts, including falls."

"Weird. So if I try to pick up a… fairy, it's going to be easy, right?"

"Relatively easy," Bubbles confirmed.

Once again, Bubbles explained something completely unknown to science as anyone on Earth knows it, and made it sound as if someone figured it all out around the time of Newton, despite repeated use of the word "fairy".

After finally reaching town, Michael healed his moemon at the Moemon Center. The nurse suggested he should socialize with his new jigglypuff since she had yet to be out of the pokéball.

He let his first caught pokémon out of her pokéball and she materialized for the first time since she was captured. She was smiling, although it's clear from her eyes that she was crying for quite some time. She wore a loose-fitting outfit that had some damage, although most of it seemed to be from age. She had pink shorts, a pink shirt, pink socks, and brown shoes. Her wavy pink hair framed her face.

"Well, I feel silly now," the jigglypuff said. "I shouldn't have assumed I could break out of a pokéball."

"Well, you're pretty calm about this," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, you called me a pervert," Michael added.

"I'm guess I'm caught. There no point in acting like your enemy anymore now that I'm yours. Will you hug me every day, please?"

"What?" Michael and Bubbles said.

"Hey, I can look on the bright side! I always wanted a boy I could hug every day. I… had problems with other jigglypuffs."

Since there weren't any reasons not to, Michael went to hug her and she happily jumped into his arms. She was easy to hold as she had little weight, just like Bubbles explained.

"Is there a name you had in mind for a little jigglypuff like me?"

He had to think of a name. There was this one girl from his past he liked, but decided naming these girls after real people would be quite terrible and creepy. All of the names he could think of did belong to girls he knew though, so the problem was always there. He had to think of something less customary.

"How about Pinky?" Michael suggested.

"That's good."

She was just so precious. Her cute eyes and round butt filled his mind. Michael realized that this was the cute charm ability, but it felt so good. He should probably think of a better name.

"Actually, how about just Pink until I think of something better?" Michael asked.

"Sure."

" _Wow, today I caught a girl in a pokéball. I should feel like a bad guy, yet she seems so happy."_ Michael thought..

"I think we should eat out today," Bubbles said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Michael agreed.

"We're can't afford to do so everyday, though," Bubbles said.

"Don't worry, I did a lot of camping when I was younger. I can manage with roughing it."

They went to a seafood restaurant. It was an open building with smells of the ocean and the food mixing. They had quite a lot of meat, as michael learned, most of the animals of his world also exist in the moemon world. Domesticated animals might be the exception. Apparently, even sushi is pretty inexpensive compared to most familiar meats.

In the course of conversation with Bubbles, Michael was surprised to learn that most of the red meat comes from hunting and not tamed herds.

"So, Bubbles. Do customers of restaurants leave money for the waiters and waitresses?" Michael asked as they were looking over the menu. He didn't expect the air-headed Professor Elm to cover all of the cultural differences between Johto and the United States.

"I never heard of that before," Bubbles said.

"Okay, I was just making sure I get the customs right," Michael said. "It's a common practice where I come from."

When they ordered the food, Michael noticed Pinky pointed to a picture on the menu and said, "This please."

"You can't read?" Michael said.

"No. Should I?" she said.

Michael glanced over at Bubbles. "That's pretty common with wild moemon."

"Well, I never had a reason to learn," Pinky said.

"So, I've wondered this for a long time," Michael said, "what's is it like inside a moeball?"

"It's cramped," Pinky said.

"It's not too bad once you get all the features worked out," Bubbles said. "There's a washing cycle which feel absolutely luxurious. You can control sounds and atmosphere, too."

"Can you hear outside?" Michael asked.

"Usually only when the moeball is big," Bubbles said. "There should be instructions in the moedex. It's even customizable."

"So, is it true I don't ever have to go number two again?" Pinky said.

"Well, it can remove bodily waste. It has restrictions that prevent dependence for default. Most moemon don't even like staying in their moeball long enough for it to become a problem, though. It does makes periods a bit better," Bubbles said.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Pinky said.

"It's a yes," Bubbles confirmed.

"Wow, I thought that was only a rumor. I think I'm going to like this new life," Pinky said. "Also, what's the drinking age humans got?"

"Twenty," Bubbles said.

"Aw really?" Pinky asked.

There was a vibration in Michael's pocket. Michael took out his moedex and saw a text message. "Chikorita's moeball is jailbroken. The thief is not a registered trainer. -Prof Elm"

"That trainer wasn't registered, according to Professor Elm," Michael said, "so that's another law he's breaking."

"Why would trainers need to be registered?" Pinky asked.

Bubbles turned to her. "Because, Pink, there are certain rights of moemon that must be protected. Regular check ups at Moemon Centers are required so the league can make sure they are not being abused."

"Exactly what rights _do_ moemon have?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," said Pinky. "I know that the whole pact thing is a myth. It... is a myth, right?" She cast her eyes around worriedly.

"I don't think any such thing was ever enforced in Johto," Bubbles said.

"What's a pact?" Michael asked with preemptive regret.

"It's the first night where the trainer has sexual intercourse with his moemon," Pink said. She must have known that this was some sort of tall tale from her dramatic uptake. "It has to be done in 24 hours of capture, and if she isn't a virgin, she's sent to work in a sewage processing plant."

"Wow. I don't think I could handle that, even from my position," Michael said.

Pinky then continued. "And if a male moemon fails to make his trainer reach orgasm, then they make him into a… nevermind. I forget the word for it. I never believed that particular thing."

"That's a bit over the top," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, it's mostly stories for children," Pinky said.

Michael spoke up. "Umm, Bubbles, you never answered my question. It's odd that the professor was okay with not telling me what a moemon's rights are."

"You'll be fine," Bubbles said, "I know you're not going to purposely starve us or do anything else abusive."

"Yeah, I'm a lot more worried about fights than anything you'll do," Pinky said. "Besides, if you do push the law a certain area, I won't tell, Michael." She put a hand on his leg. Michael awkwardly smiled but her hand was gone before he could manage it. She had a smirk as she looked at him.

Michael turned to Bubbles, who was merely looking at them in with some amount of curiosity. This was going to take some getting used to.


	5. Aerie the Hoothoot

**BBwulf: I always found it weird that canon characters were almost a requirement to have a harem story. I think it has to do with visualization of entirely new characters when most of the fandom is used to anime. There also a self insertion faction when it come to cannon protagonists.  
**

 **Darkhammer: Yes, arbitrary rules can be a problem with serious stories. The old version had a few.**

 **Chapter Five: Aerie the Hoothoot**

Michael's next few moemon battles were, for the most part, quite normal; no trainers had gotten too involved in the crossfire. They had all taken place in Cherrygrove City in a designated area for moemon battle. Most of the trainers' moemon seemed quite weak, their combat skill at the level of inexperienced teenagers.

Bubbles and Pinky, however, seemed to grasp the basic concept of fighting, although Michael, at times, doubted that they would win against _him,_ even with their special abilities. He would never have thought of comparing pokémon fights to normal human fights if they didn't look human.

It has been less than twenty-four hours and everything seemed to be normalized. Bubbles was wearing shorts instead of a skirt, as she thought she should match Pinky. Pinky claimed that some of her powers relied on skin contact so she wore very short shorts that exposed almost all of her legs. How they could stand wearing those kind of shorts in cool weather, Michael would never know.

Before noon, the three of them headed out north on the gently sloping Route 30 since Cherrygrove didn't have many activities for trainers at this time of the year. The Moemon Center was a single counter in a drug store.

Michael was prepared to walk for hours, but he didn't actually think about spending the night. He heard this was one of the easiest paths in Johto, but it was long. They came across a trainer who was headed the opposite direction and they agreed to a two on two battle.

"Cherry, use poison sting!"

The blonde kakuna managed to hit Pinky in the side of her ribs using a launched needle.

"I don't feel so good," Pinky said, holding her wound.

Her face went white, and she was recalled to her pokéball with Bubbles taking her place in battle.

"Bubbles, hit her with scratch!"

Bubbles ran at the kakuna and lost her footing on some sticky string. The kakuna took the opportunity to shot a spiky needle at her.

"Watch out for the string shot!" Michael yelled.

The kakuna dug a stinger into Bubble's shoulder. Bubbles responded by clawing the girl's face. Bubbles must have dug deep, because the girl collapsed in pain.

That was the opponent's second moemon, and the other moemon was a clumsy sentret.

"Why did you have to use a weak poison-bug moemon? They can't do any real damage," Michael asked.

"Hey, don't knock the bug types! Besides, I chose my weakest moemon. My more experienced moemon would have had nothing to gain."

"Oh, I see," Michael said, "well, better go heal my moemon, then. Bye, and thanks for the battle!" Michael walked over a hill with Bubbles and sat on a log, leaving the trainer behind. He unzipped his bag, a gift from Professor Elm, and saw a lot of colorful supplies.

"Michael do you know what you are doing?" Bubbles said.

"No. I suppose you know what you need?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I'll take care of it."

Michael took out Pinky's pokéball and summon her. Bubbles handed a couple of antidotes to Michael. He looked in his hands and saw syringes filled with beige liquid.

"Ummm, Bubbles." They had some plastics seals protecting the needle and the plunger.

"Antidote for common non-lethal nerve poisons," Bubbles said weakly, "I could never apply them to myself. I would rather not look."

"Bubbles, don't worry. Hold my arm."

"Just get this over with," she said, closing her eyes.

The instructions on the syringe were very simple. After breaking the seals, Michael quickly stabbed the needle into her arm and her hand squeezed on his arm. Once it was over, Bubbles got a pack of small bandages out of the bag.

Then it was Pinky's turn to get cured. She was holding her head, looking very sick. He prepared the second syringe and tended to her. Any soft part of her body would do, although her triceps would be best for the timeliest recovery. She had many soft parts of her, and all were precious to him.

 _This is impossible._

"Where should I put it, Pinky?"

"Why are you asking _her_ that?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, can't you just shoot me in the arm like you did to Bubbles?"

"Ummm," Michael hesitated.

"What's wrong? Is something odd with the antidote?" Bubbles asked.

"No, it's just that I…"

Michael's face turned red as he couldn't explain away his inability to give Pinky an injection.

"God, not this again," Pinky complained, taking the antidote away, "you were like this during our battles."

Pinky then stabbed the syringe into her own leg.

"Pinky, careful with that!" Michael yelled a bit too late.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I think I hit bone! Fucking hell!"

"Pinky, you idiot," he yelled, "you nearly hit your knee."

"So do you have any of those beige antidotes elsewhere? The other ones won't be that good for weedles." Bubbles inquired.

"No, and we spent most of the day going into this route. It will be an hour past midnight before we can reach town again, and that's if a wild beedrill or weedle doesn't get a hit in on any of us three on the way."

"Are you in love with Pinky?" Bubbles asked as if it was as practical as the last question.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, so what if he loves me? What business is it of yours?" Pinky shouted.

"Everything. You were just complaining about how he treats you. It's quite dangerous because it affects our long-term survival. Michael was starting to suggest we turn back and buy some more antidotes."

"Yes, and that seems like a reasonable thing to do."

"At first glance maybe, but that fact is that we are operating on a budget of both time and money. I _am_ paying attention to how much money you use and have. Most people don't expect a moemon to know anything about math unless said moemon is psychic or from a species renowned for their intelligence. I happen to be good at math, and Professor Elm taught me the basics. If we go back, we are probably going to spend more money on basic supplies such as food. And he might overspend on antidotes trying to avoid this exact situation, while being unprepared for another situation. Either way, it will be a war of attrition with bug moemon. We do happen to have an excess of potions, and, of course, pokéballs. The pokéballs are probably the most useful tool. We just need a moemon that will have no trouble taking out the bugs quick: a flying type."

"What!? You want Michael to catch another moemon!?" Pinky exclaimed.

"Pinky," Michael interjected, "do you expect that we will make it all the way though the Moemon League with just a totodile and a jigglypuff? We really can die out here if we're not prepared."

"Weedle poison just hurts and impairs movement. It doesn't kill," Bubbles said. "Remember that you have your moemon with you. I will drag you to a safe place if you get poisoned, okay?"

"But I don't want to use the-" Michael just realized his excuse was that he didn't want to have Pinky leave his sight. "Pinky, return." He pointed her pokeball at her and she was gone.

"Bubbles, how long am I going to be like this?"

Bubbles scooted in closer. "You mean acting stupid around Pinky? I don't know."

"Cute Charm works by skin contact, right? How long do I have to wait?"

"It's only initiated by skin contact."

"So how do I get rid of it?" Michael asked.

Bubbles breathed deeply. "I don't have all the answers. I'm sure there's a way, but." She leaned into Michael. Michael reached around and grabbed her waist.

"But what?" Michael asked.

* * *

 _Clorisa was lying in a restoration clamber covered with bandages. She knew the minor injury must have been healed fully, but she never removed the bandages before she was supposed to. She wasn't much like other totodiles who always tended to ignore proper healing procedure._

 _When she lost so badly, she was afraid that her trainer would be disappointed. She was his first moemon, but she was not the best._

" _Clorisa, these things happen in moemon battles. Don't worry about it." Those calming words rang in her head._

 _He was always nice, and he had such such a strong and handsome face. She never thought that she would like someone with black hair so much. She always wanted to have him as a mate, but it had been a very slow relationship. Two of the other moemon had progressed to something more romantic, although Clorisa didn't want to know if they went all the way. She had a strong feeling that might have happened and felt a turning in her stomach._

 _The transparent lid opened. She finally took the bandages off and straightened out her clothes. She stepped out of the machine and walked into the lobby._

" _Zeke!" Clorisa said. He wasn't there. She felt the need to apologize. She said that she would be able to handle the graveler who had the attract technique; she was in love with Zeke, after all, so it shouldn't have been so effective. Or, that's how she thought it would work, anyway. Infatuation techniques were shown to be less effective in televised league matches, so there must have been something to it._

 _She was completely useless. If her trainer was half as disappointed with her as she was with herself, then it would have been the worst day of her life._

 _He walked into the Moemon Center, holding the hand of Victoria, his sandshrew, and a newly caught wooper. She could tell she was recently caught by the defeated look on her face. Victoria was still as warm to him as ever._

" _Zeke, I'm so happy to see you. I thought of nothing except you while in the healing chamber. I see you got us a new friend," Clorisa said. "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations in that battle. I guess I didn't understand how the spell worked."_

 _Zeke wasn't looking her in the eyes. "Clorisa, I'm sorry, but you_ did _live up to your expectations."_

 _Clorisa felt a dark cloud emerge within her. "But I didn't have control over my mind. It was confusing and I never experienced something like that before. I think I just need to go at it from a different angle."_

" _Different. I always knew you were different," he said. "When I first met you, I told myself that maybe there was something, anything special about you. I kept on believing that, and today, when you told me that you could handle it, I believed that somehow, you were finally showing some potential. I felt so sure that there must have been something, but you didn't even live up to average. I was actually expecting some sort of Rain Man-like abilities. There's just something wrong with you, and I don't want to deal with it anymore."_

 _She felt her legs shaking, as if they wanted nothing more than to give up and let her fall to her knees. "But, don't you at least want to love me?" she begged. She looked slowly up at her trainer._

 _He walked away with his two moemon, not so much as glancing at her. "I'm sending you back to New Bark Town."_

 _Clorisa stepped back and fell into the nearest seat. She watched him talk to a Pokéball Network administrator about his plan for her. She listened to every word of technical jargon detailing her relinquishment as her own vision got blurry from the tears in her eyes._

* * *

Bubbles hugged Michael to her side quite tightly. "It has a lot to do with relationships and how they are. I'm can't really tell you much about that. It's not easy. I think it might have to do with you wanting to feel the things it does to you."

"I'm sorry if the cute charm is making me a bad trainer to you," Michael said.

"You're doing a good job," Bubbles assured him. "At least, with me."

"Thanks. Now wasn't there something I had to do?" he asked as the evening fell.

"I think there was," Bubbles said.

An hour later, Michael was trying to find a bird moemon. It wasn't easy encountering moemon and Michael was wondering if he was doing something wrong. His eyes scanned the trees. According to Bubbles, bird moemon have the best vision in the world, but they often have mediocre hearing and a weak sense of smell.

 _What is there other than spearows and pidgeys? Do spearows even live around here? I haven't seen any._

Then he saw the outline of a girl with wings in a tree, looking in the opposite direction. Looking closely, she had brown hair with thick black streaks. The streaks were like solid lines and they triggered a distinctive memory of a pokémon.

 _Hoothoot, a good old Johto pokémon. Interesting to see one in person form._

She didn't see him, so he figured it was best to be discreet. Without calling Pinky out, he quietly threw out her pokéball into an opening. She appeared confused, looking up at the hoothoot. The hoothoot looked back at Pinky.

"Hey there, little jigglypuff. What you doing out here in these woods. Are you lost?"

The two just stared confusedly at each other, Pinky more so. By remaining hidden, he managed to elude both his own moemon and the wild moemon.

"Pinky, sing!" Michael yelled.

Pinky started singing as commanded.

"What!" the hoothoot turned towards Michael. Dark tattoo-like circles were around her eyes. "You bitch…" the bird girl said as she lost consciousness.

Michael threw a pokéball. The pokéball turned the wild moemon into red light, absorbing her before she hit the ground. The moeball shook a few times before it was certain she was caught.

"Excellent job, Pinky. We got a new team member. She seems like she should be called 'Aerie.' I think that's an excellent name for her."

 **Moemon:** Aerie (Hoothoot)

 **Type** : Normal; Flying

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Sassy

 **Active:** None

 **Passive** : Keen eye, Locational hearing.

 **Height** : 159 cm (5' 2")

 **Mass** : 48 Kg (106 lbs.)

 **Breast Size** : C

 **Attacks** : Foresight, Hypnosis

 **Info:** Hoothoot are odd moemon that typically like to think through everything. They do not like being surprised in any situation, pleasant or otherwise. They have sharp vision and can see very well in the dark. They have perfect sense of time even while sleeping and they make excellent alarm clocks.

* * *

As the sun finished setting, it became apparent that the she could be useful right away. Michael still had an awakening he found earlier. He threw Aerie's Pokéball and she materialized, still asleep. This was his first good look. The black lines all over her face and her black and brown made her look a bit gothic. Her dark, earthy clothes matched her hair color, for the most part, although she did have a bit of purple in her blouse. She was also wearing a short, brown skirt. Her legs were spread as she slept, revealing white panties.

The awakening item was an aerosol dispenser, much easier to administer than the antidote. She awoke with a jolt, and quickly stood up.

"I hate you," she said, "I fucking hate you."

She just stood there looking angry. The hatred was clear in her strong eyes, even in the dim light.

"Um, I'm going to call you 'Aerie'. Do you really hate me? I thought you could be useful."

"Useful? Well, I didn't say I was going to be defiant. I suppose you need help through the forest. Humans can't see worth crap at night without a decent moon. I'm also good at avoiding most of the annoying residents of these woods."

Aerie grabbed Michael by the wrist.

"I thought you said you hated me."

"I do. Just hold on, I'm taking you through a shortcut. You're heading north, right?"

"You sure are being helpful for someone who hates me."

"I'm not going to spend the rest of my life just sulking in a pokéball and eating bland rations."

Night falling didn't even slow Aerie down. It was pretty dark that night, and soon, Michael couldn't even see the ground. The ground was uneven, and Aerie had to give warnings for most of the trip hazards. Around midnight, Aerie lived up to her promise, and they arrived at Violet City's Moemon Center.

 **Every _5 Chapters_ , I'm going to put down the current party. I know you're all probably reading multiple stories so it's hard to keep track of the characters.**

 **Michael's Party**

 **Bubbles(Totodile)**

 **Pinky(Jigglypuff)**

 **Aerie(Hoothoot)**


	6. Vs Falkner: A High Place

**Author's note about suggesting characters: All of Michael's moemon in the story have already been determine. There I can't add another character in the party without greatly increase the interactions. This story is not suppose to drag on forever.**

 **Minor character are still up in the air. Basically, any suggestion might only last one chapter and may not have a impact on the plot.**

Chapter Six: Vs Falkner

Pinky and Bubbles were sitting in the sauna in the Moemon Center. Aerie was sitting just outside; since she didn't care to be "trained" by Michael, she wasn't to partake in the healing process. Michael decided she had to spend the time in the Center as the girls who did get bruised got healed.

"That's a very boring swimsuit, Bubbles," Pinky said. "Try to be a bit sexy." Pinky's brand new flora-purple suit had fancy lacing on it. Bubbles' suit was just a plain two piece.

"What does it matter?" Bubbles asked. "It's not a competition."

"That's a pretty strange thing to say. I thought you liked Michael."

"Well I do, but we're both his Moemon, so what does it matter?"

"Don't you get it? Michael's not like other humans. He really is from another world. That means we both have an opportunity, but only one girl can take it."

"But, we can both have him," Bubbles said. "lots of girls can."

"But wouldn't you rather be his one and only love?" Pinky said.

"Yes, but…" Bubbles sunk a little lower into the sauna. "But I don't think it means he would love me less. I know I would like it more if it was just me and him. It could be so much better. Maybe my life has been lousy because there are always others girls."

"Wow, you really have been a domestic from birth, have you?"

"I don't know. I have seen many moemon live happily with their humans, but I've never been able to be happy, myself. Anyways, why are you even telling me this if it is a competition?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. It would just seem unfair if I take away your chance with him because you assume you can take your time with him."

Bubbles thought long and hard about this. Michael may take either path, but what does she want? Either path he chose could lead to her being with him, or her being alone again. What would make her happy?

Meanwhile, Michael was headed back to the Moemon Center from the library. He was not normally one to check out books, but it seemed like the better option than to spend the next few weeks asking questions that were seemingly evident to everyone in the world.

A girl's voice yelled out English words to him from his side. "Hey Michael. Look what I got." It was his sister running down the sidewalk holding

"Lindsey! You defeated the gym leader already?"

"Yes, although Charlie took out his fearow's wing pretty badly. It was still pretty close. She should still be healing, so you'll have an easy time if you challenge him today," she replied.

"Isn't that a bit underhanded if I do that?"

"Maybe, but you're behind me, so it's probably best if you don't wait."

"You sure got here fast."

"Not really, I arrived first thing this morning, and challenge the gym leader right away. I haven't even been to the Moemon Center yet. Is that where your heading?"

Michael nodded and they headed off together.

Lindsay turned her head and said, "So, have you thought about what you're going to do with your life. You'll need the college money for sure."

"No. It's still a while before I qualify for any. Was it four badges for a minimum?"

"Five actually. I think I'm going to go into biology and do original research."

That sounded a bit unbelievable to Michael. "I know you're smarter than me and all, but isn't this world at least a few decades ahead of our world?"

"Not in all areas of science. They had their Albert Einstein and their Ada Lovelace before us, but I'm not even sure they have had their Rosalind Franklin yet. It's an interesting world to be sure."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to start from scratch. I don't see what good naming all forty-three presidents and the state capitols will do here."

The Moemon Center's automatic doors opened as they stepped towards it. Lindsay got out her pokéballs.

"Picking up Aerie, Bubbles, and Pinky," Michael said.

The man at the service desk typed on a keyboard and two doors opened up. Aerie came out the first door, then out of the other door came Bubbles holding a white towel in front of her to cover her bathing suit. Pinky followed Bubbles, not caring she was only in a bathing suit; Bubbles got embarrassed for using the towel to cover herself.

"Aren't these girls adorable," Lindsay said before transitioning out of English. "You're all treating Michael alright, aren't you?"

"Umm, yes," Pinky said. "It's hard work, though."

"Pinky," Aerie said, "you're lazy and you're weak. Of course combat training would seem hard."

"I know, but at least I train."

"Well, we're going to fight the gym leader now, so hopefully, it'll pay off," Michael said.

"Oh, bye the way, Mom's condition is improving. Professor Elm is even looking into setting phone protocols so we can talk to her."

"That's good news. I didn't even know we could call back home from here."

"Mom?" Aerie said, "This is your sister? I should have known she was too cute to be your girlfriend."

"Aerie, I just moved here to this region with my family, and there weren't any girls my age in New Bark Town," Michael said before turning to his sister. "Also does Mom know about the pokémon looking like people thing?"

"Of course she does. Grandpa did tell her some things, apparently."

She threw three of her pokéballs. Three male moemon appeared

Along with the cyndaquil he had already seen, there was a blonde sheep boy, and a brown-haired boy with a huge tail, a mareep, and a sentret.

"This is my brother, Michael. Say hello, everyone."

"Hello, ladies," said the sentret obviously noticing Michael's own moemon

"Hi, girls." The Mareep followed suit.

"Hello, Michael," said the more obedient Cyndaquil, "and also, hello, girls."

"This here is Bubbles, Pinky, and Aerie," Michael told the guys. His own moemon were not as interested in the other party. Michael pulled out his pokedex and addressed his own moemon. "And these guys names are Charlie, Martin, and Wolf-ie?."

"The 'e' is silent," Lindsay clarified.

 **Moemon:** Charlie (Quilava)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Fire

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Hardy

 **Active:** ?

 **Passive:** ?

 **Height** : 168 cm (5' 6")

 **Mass** : 64 Kg (140 lbs)

 **Penis Size** : 14 cm (5.5 Inches)

 **Attacks** : ?

 **Moemon:** Martin (Sentret)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Normal

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Careful

 **Active:** ?

 **Passive:** ?

 **Height** : 160 cm (5' 3")

 **Mass** : 54 Kg (120 lbs)

 **Penis Size** : 12 cm (5 Inches)

 **Attacks** : ?

 **Moemon** **:** Wolfe (Mareep)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Electric

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Hasty

 **Active:** ?

 **Passive:** Static

 **Height** : 170 cm (5' 7")

 **Mass** : 55 Kg (122 lbs)

 **Penis Size** : 11 cm (4.5 inches)

 **Attacks** : ?

" _Did it really just tell me their penis size? It bothered hiding the attacks."_ Michael thought. The awkwardness was compounded when he noticed Aerie looking over his shoulder. "Aerie, that's personal information!"

"Anyways, I should start heading to Azalea Town. Bugsy's second-tier team won't stand a chance against Charlie by the time I get there."

* * *

 **Michael had already registered for a battle at three o'clock in the afternoon. They arrived a few minutes early while a battle was in progress. The battlefield was elevated above a hole and there were many gaps in the battlefield itself. In the hole, there was a safety net to catch any challenger that fell down.**

"Go for the final blow!" the female challenger said.

A male hitmonchan was running across a path and tried to punch a male skarmory. His fists exploded in flames, but the skarmory evaded by hopping over a large hole. The hitmonchan nearly fell down and the skarmory flew over and kicked the hitmonchan to make him fall down into the net. Before the hitmonchan could regain his balance, the skarmory landed a kick straight onto the fighting type's head.

"No!" the female challenger said.

"Bruce is unable to fight. That's four moemon down. The victory goes to the gym!" said the referee.

By the speed and skill shown by both of the moemon, Michael guessed this was at least a third-tier battle, which explains why his battle was scheduled right afterwards.

"You must regret not practicing, Aerie," Pinky said.

"I seriously doubt Michael could teach us to fight like that," Aerie replied.

"Give it some time," Bubbles said. "That trainer is clearly not in her first year."

"I sort of wished I came early to see how the first-tiers fight," Michael said.

A PA system came on. "Next challenger: Michael Erikson. Please be on the stage in five minutes."

Michael returned his moemon to their balls and walked toward the battlefield. On his way, he passed a plaque with the rules on them. He looked to see if there were any special rules for this gym. The was a note to trainers to remind them to actually aim the pokéballs for the platforms that make up the main battlefield, and that falling to the nets were not a disqualification with tiers one, two, and three.

Each side of the battlefield had a four-foot by six-foot rectangle stage for the trainers. They were about three feet above the battlefield with a small leap's distance from the edge of the battlefield. Michael walked up the stairs to his area.

"So, this is your first gym battle? Just remember that while the team I'm using is relatively weak, I'm not here to go easy on you," Falkner said.

"Yes, I understand," Michael replied.

"And have you read all the rules?"

"Yes." They were quite extensive, actually.

"Okay. Due to some extraneous circumstances, this will be a two-on-two battle. No substitutions for the gym leader."

"Yes, I challenge you for the Zephyr Badge."

"I, Falkner of Violet city, accept your challenge!"

He first sent out his female pidgey. He doubted that Aerie would put in much effort into the battle, so he sent out Pinky instead.

Pinky materialized near the edge on his side. Her legs were shaking a bit.

"Pinky, use sing." Pinky started to sing, but her notes seemed off. The pidgey started to fly at full speed. "Get out of the way!"

Pinky dived to the side and the pidgey blazed past her, only grazing Pinky with her fist. Michael hopped down and ran across the platform to put his hand on Pinky's shoulder.

"Michael?"

"Pink, you can do this. Sing."

Pinky opened her mouth, and this time, sweet notes of an unfamiliar language came out. Michael noticed a shadow moving quickly as the pidgey was coming back at an angle that she would strike Michael before hitting Pinky. As long as Pinky was the target, it was legal. Michael dodge to the ground and regretted leaving Pinky open, but Pinky's singing wasn't interrupted by the pidgey's pass. Michael looked up and saw Pinky singing several feet up into the air, using her light mass to jump unlike any human could.

"Quick, Heather!" Falkner said.

A split second before Pinky hit the ground, Heather struck Pinky in the back, knocking her several feet through a gap. Michael first instinct was that the bird hit her hard, but then he remembered how light she was. The pidgey was tiring already.

"Keep singing!" Michael yelled.

Picky start singing before she landed softly on the net. The pidgey fell halfway on a platform.

"Heather, return!" Falkner called out, activating her pokéball.

The song continued to resonate, and it seemed to distort the atmosphere as parts of the battlefield gave into the music's dominion. It was now that it occurred to Michael that it was actually magic.

Falnker threw a pokéball at the corner most distant from Pinky and a pidgeotto appeared. "Steel wing, underneath!" Her wing glowed as she dived down and below the battlefield.

Michael had dropped down to get an angle to return Pinky before she was brutally assaulted. "Return!" The pidgeotto stopped as Pinky dematerialized.

"Bubbles, your turn!" Michael announced. The blue girl appeared on nearby platform.

"Gust, now!" Falkner said. His moemon flew up and start flapping her wings. She created a wind that pushed them back. Michael knelt down to grab hold of the platform, but Bubbles was pushed back, and without knowing what was behind her, she moved her foot right into…

"Stretch your leg." Michael bellowed against the wind.

Bubbles obeyed and stretched her leg backwards across the gap and her heel landed on the next platform back. Her eye widened as she looked straight down, realizing the mistake she almost made.

The opponent stopped flapping and flew at Bubbles, her wing glowing silver. Bubbles jumped to the left where their two paths met and kicked the pidgeotto as she passed. The pidgeotto landed and said, "So, how are you in a real fight?"

Bubbles punch was blocked by a hand, only for Bubbles to bring a real punch to the stomach. Before Michael realized what happened, Bubbles' fist landed right in her opponent's face.

"A lot better than you are," Bubbles said, and the pidgeotto fell backwards into a gap. Bubbles leaned over the edge and looked to be ready to shoot water from her mouth. The opponent dissolved into red light before her attack started. Falkner then jumped from his stage to remove the moemon from the battle.

"The leader has returned his final moemon. The victory goes to the Challenger!" said the referee.

Falkner was walking over to where Michael was.

"Bubbles, get over here," Michael said. Bubbles returned to Michael's side as the gym leader crossed the maze-like battlefield.

"That was an excellent battle. I'm surprised you were so quick to jump in just to give your jigglypuff moral support. Not that many new trainers would do that. It was just second nature to you," Falkner said.

"Well, it wasn't in the rules that I couldn't do that."

Was it really that unusual? Michael thought back to his previous trainer battles. That never happened. Not once. Except…

Michael remembered his first battle, and how the trainer ordered the moemon to hurt him as well as Bubbles.

"Well I have Bubbles to thank for this victory."

"That's a new name, but this wasn't your first gym battle at all, Bubbles?" Falkner asked.

"You, re-remember me?" Bubbles stumbled over her words.

"Yes. Yellow. I remember it like it was yesterday," Falkner said.

"What?" Michael said. "Did your trainer make you wear a skirt to a gym battle?"

"It was my fault. I didn't think about it."

Bubbles blushed a deep shade of rose. However, the redness was replaced by a literal glowing. A glowing which soon encompassed her whole body.

"It's happening!" she said, startled.

She started to grow taller, and her hair grew down to her back. It happened so quickly that Michael couldn't entirely process what was happening. After gathering himself, Michael beheld her new form. She looked like she could pass as being older than Michael. He couldn't help but notice how her shape was more pronounced at the waist and chest.

 **Moemon** **:** Bubbles (Croconaw)

 **Type** : Water

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Quiet

 **Active** : Torrent

 **Passive:** Hypomentalism

 **Height** : 164 cm (5' 5")

 **Mass** : 56 Kg (125 lbs)

 **Breast Size** : DD

 **Attacks** : Boxing, Rage, Water Gun

 **Info:** Croconaw are highly energetic and hormonal moemon with a willingness to try anything at least once. They are much cockier than their previous form, and are more likely to jump into dangerous situations.

"Congratulations," said Falkner," you really earned it."

"Really? I got lucky," Michael said.

Bubbles was looking all over her own body. She stepped forward toward her trainer.

As she was about to say something she tripped over her own foot. Michael caught her before she fell on her face. Bringing her back to her feet, Michael was face-to-face with her.

"My legs - are…" Bubbles said with wide eyes.

Her lips were so close to his. They were kissing. He placed his hand on her waist. And then they stopped. Bubbles face was shocked, but Michael could see a happiness in her eyes. Michael had never seen her smile like this.

"Longer," she said.

"Huh?" Michael said.

"My legs are longer. That's why I tripped," she said.

"Oh. I thought you'd have something else to say."

"Well, I've never felt this way before." Michael could believe her. He had never seen her look so happy.

* * *

 **Ah, the first gym battle. The original version of this battle was written more like it was transcribed from the game and could have been done by actual pokemon. It was horrible.**

 **I can't ever see myself writing battles between pokemon as I just like the idea of gijinkas fighting better.**


	7. Sandie the Vulpix

**Chapter 7: Sandie the Vulpix**

"Wow, that was a pretty good jump," Bubbles said. All four of the group were sitting around a monitor watch a recording of the battle. It took until noon the next day for the video to go online. "I know you're only a dozen kilograms gravity-wise, but that takes a lot of power."

"Thanks, Bubbles," Pinky said. "It took a lot of work to get those muscles, although I mostly just wanted tone legs."

"A lot of fairies are pretty bony, aren't they?" Michael asked.

"It depends. A lot of the upper-class ones are, I suppose" Pinky said.

"Wow, this battle is already half over," Aerie said.

"Yeah. Violence tends to be a very quick thing in reality. It felt a lot longer though," Michael said.

"Battles in leagues tend to be very quick," Bubbles said. "There's this very funny video of a semi-final trainer's last moemon being defeated before his pokeball returned to his hands. You can see the expression on his face as he catches the ball."

"Will they show the evolution?" Pinky said.

"Yes. They keep the cameras going just for that," Bubbles said.

Michael just then thought about the kiss. They probably caught that on camera. How was PInky going to react to that? He can't just stop the video with Bubbles here.

"So, it's tier two now," Bubbles said. "That means we get serious about what we're doing. That includes you Aerie. I seriously doubt you could take me."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. At least one person here knows what they're doing." On the video, Bubbles was now evolving. "Now that we know the story of how Bubbles got her D-cups, can we go outside now?"

"But the funny video..." Bubbles said.

"We've been watching videos all day," Aerie said.

Michael and Bubbles just kissed on screen. "What?" Pinky said. "Nobody told me you two kissed."

"Pinky, it sort of just happened. If it's fine with Michael, it's totally okay if you want to kiss him too, I guess," Bubbles said.

Michael felt strong a beating in his chest. He was going to get to kiss Pinky soon, and Bubbles accepted it.

"It's not about that. It's just didn't seemed like anything happened."

It was a very big deal, although Michael didn't quite know what it meant exactly, especially as a trainer. What did it mean between Pinky, Bubbles, and himself? He felt it would be complicated enough if he didn't have to deal with the reality of this world.

"How about we just go outside to get some training," Michael said.

"I'm pretty sure you still don't know anything about fight. Bubbles didn't learn those moves from you," Aerie said. "She had two trainers before you."

"Hey, I've seen Michael in a fight and he did pretty well," Bubbles said. "Well, except him getting knocked out. Besides, I've learned from a lot more people than just my trainers. Both of them traveled with other parties. I've learned a lot from other trainers and moemon."

"That's a pretty good idea," Michael said. "Let's see if we can do that. Also Aerie, I will see you fight before the end of the day, other trainers or no."

Michael didn't have to spend much time looking for a group. After thirty minutes of searching, he found a couple of trainers, a blonde male and a brown-haired female. He had a feeling that they were native to Johto and that may have been why they were quick to accept both had a tall moemon of the opposite sex that Michael couldn't guess at the species. Fortunately, the pokedex could be used instead of asking "what are you?" He tried it on the skinny and tall green hair beauty.

 **Moemon:** Pathella (Servine)

 **Type:** Grass

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature:** Careful

 **Active:** ?

 **Passive:** Left handed, ?

 **Height:** 225 cm (7'4")

 **Mass:** 81 Kg (180 lbs.)

 **Breast Size:** EE

 **Attacks:** ?

 **Species Information(Servine):** Servine are known for their love of cleanliness. Their attack style is quick and graceful.

 **Evolution:** Evolves from snivy. Evolves into serperior.

It was really surprising that they still have an evolution. Michael realized that he probably didn't know nearly enough about the moemon world as he should as he felt he looked up common knowledge.

The trainers both only had the Zephyr Badge. They traveled with most of their moemon out like most trainers and the pace they traveled was very leisurely. It wasn't long until they came across a small park with benches and tables.

"Well this looks like a good place to get to work," said Julian, the male trainer, taking off his backpack. Out of the backpack came a very impressive mess kit. "Hey, they even have a grill here, Natalia. Michael, do you have anything to grill?"

"No. The most advanced cooking I'm prepared for my tiny portable stove," Michael replied.

Natalia took out some meat from the backpack for the grill. There was obviously quite a bit of familiarity between the two.

Julian grinned. "Keeping it simple? I can respect that. A lot of the Johto trainers are a bit spoiled when it comes to cooking. I hear they are a lot worse in Kanto. Still, it's a pretty good region."

"So, where are you from," Michael asked.

"Huh? I thought it was obvious." Julian looked a bit perplexed. "Rural Unova. I lived right outside Lacunosa Town."

"I'm not familiar with the geography." Michael said, knowing how it was the understatement of the century.

"That's okay." Julian said, putting food in a slow cooker. "Still, it's one of the reasons we chose Johto over Kanto. Johto is the most like Unova culturally, in my opinion."

"How so?" Michael asked.

"Lot's of things. Laws, attitude towards training and moemon in particular. In both Unova and Johto it's perfectly legal to free your moemon. In Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, you can't do that."

This sounded weird. He never thought about releasing moemon on a legal basis. Shouldn't it always be legal? If the trainer and moemon both are okay, then what harm is done?

Julian must have noticed Michael's reaction. "Yes, it's weird, isn't it?"

"I guess," Michael agreed. He looked to Aerie and thought about giving her a choice, but remembered she must be the norm when it comes to moemon. Besides, if he give her a choice, shouldn't he give Pinky the same choice? Michael felt a sickness in his stomach at the thought of Pinky leaving. There was no guarantee she'll stay. If only he could know her feelings beforehand. Michael turned his brain back to the subject.

"So, how is Unova's training philosophy different from Johto and Kanto?" Michael asked, sitting down with his moemon.

"It's more of a trainer-to-trainer difference, to be honest. Natalia and I don't date because we put our moemon first. You got to get your house in order. Also, it's important to know your limit," Julian explained.

"Limit?"

"Yes. you don't expect to have six moemates and a girlfriend, do you?" Julian said.

Michael turned to Bubbles who explained this subject in quite a different manner. Bubbles shrugged looking quite guilty. She seemed to know that she was caught out as inexperienced.

"I haven't put much thought into it." Michael admitted.

Julian just looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Well, you can't expect seven people to sleep in the same bed. It's just a challenge to get comfortable. Some newer trainers like to brag about having tons of mates, but most people can only handle two or three in the same bed. For others it's one or four. Some people literally have a strong moemon to hold someone so they stop moving. Some even prefer not sleeping together. Most people figure out what's best for them within a year. Also, that doesn't even take into account sex."

Michael though it would be reasonable to try this with Bubbles first, although with Pinky…

Natalia came over, still holding a spatula. "Sometimes, Julian can't even handle one."

"Hey, that's different," Julian said defensively.

Natalia turned to Michael. "Yeah, see this adorable redhead here." She put her free hand on Julian's vulpix's shoulder. "She's just too hot for him, poor girl. Speaking of which, who wants cheese?"

Michael was among those who raised their hand.

"I can't help how my body is," Julian said.

"Hey, I had no problem," Natalia said. "She's so comfy. "

"So, are you working things out with her?" Michael asked.

The vulpix looked at him with light brown eyes that were a bit too red to be human. "Not really."

"Hey, Sandie." Julian said. "What do you think of this guy?"

"Umm, he's…" Sandie's face turned a bit red.

"I think you like him," Julian teased.

"Hey, blushing doesn't necessarily mean a crush," Michael interjected.

The vulpix put her hands on her face. "I don't know. I guess I'll go with him." She got up and walked around the table.

"Huh," Michael said. "Are you serious?"

Julian put his hands up. "We've never had chemistry. We don't' have anything going for us."

"But she doesn't sound very, ummm, committed," Michael noted.

Julian gave Michael a pokeball. "She's not a very decisive person. It's unavoidable; a lot of women are like that. She's been asking for a new trainer for a while though. Hopefully, she'll fit right in. I do mean that literally."

The fire-type girl squeezed in between Michael and Pinky. He could already tell she was very warm.

"Welcome to the party," Michael said.

"Will you hug me everyday?" she asked longingly.

"Yeap, she's a cuddler," Julian quipped.

"Of course I will." Michael said. This seemed like a good policy in general. Pinky likely wouldn't object. He put his arm around her to hold her close.

"Side hugs don't count," she said.

"Of course," Michael said. "I can agree to that."

 **moemon :** Sandie (Vulpix)

 **Type:** Fire

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature:** Modest

 **Active:** None

 **Passive:** Flash fire, High hearing, Advance smelling

 **Height:** 150 cm (4' 11")

 **Mass:** 46 Kg (105 lbs)

 **Breast Size:** B

 **Attacks:** Ember, Quick Attack, Firespin

 **Info:** Vulpix have a literal flame in their body, and therefore exceptionally warm bodies even for fire moemon. They avoid direct confrontation and tend to be quite needy. Most are appreciative of modern luxuries and accept captured life quite quickly.

"Anyways, Wouldn't evolution change how comfortable everyone is?" Michael asked."All my moemon still have to evolve."

"Yeah, but the key is to know yourself first. How experienced are you with evolution?"

"Bubbles evolved yesterday. That's my only experience."

"Yes it's complicated," Julian said. He then pulled over his servine by the waist. "This necklace is an everstone. It is only there just incase Pathelia doesn't store enough calories before she evolves. It's a common problem in her species because of the how their bodies are built. She might be okay without it, but it's better to be safe than sorry. As for when she evolves, I think her role will be the same. She'll still be a belly sleeper, after all."

"Hey, don't go into too much detail, now," Pathelia said. She pull her trainer up to her level and started making out with him.

Michael turned to Bubbles and she seemed greatly unnerved by the kissing. Michael guessed that the kiss they had earlier might have been the only kiss she ever had. Michael turned back and Julian turned and started making out with his blue haired wooper. He quickly looked back at Bubbles, who turned her face at Michael looking a bit desperate. Michael put a hand on her waist. Bubbles was relieved as a smile formed on the edge of her mouth. Michael was glad he had her by his side in this crazy world. It was only a matter of time before he saw something like this.

"Hey, does anyone from your team want some quick practice?" Natalia's servine asked Michael.

This sudden change of subject made it sink in that sequential kissing is a normal sight in this world. Still, it was a time to get his mind on other things.

"Yes. Aerie volunteers," Michael announced. Aerie glared at Michael, but she had a more grumpy than angry face. She begrudgingly got up.

"So, you two didn't know each other at all before your journey, did you?" Julian speculated while pointing at Bubbles and Michael in turn. "It's pretty obvious. I guess I'm lucky to have known my first moemon for years. You two look good together, and you both seem like the type to build solid relationships. I wish I could say you two could even be together forever, but I would only trust my grandpa to make such judgements."

"Well, that's very optimistic," Michael said.

"Yeah, it sounded that way. It's never really easy. I wish I could remember everything Grandpa said now that I've actually gotten a taste of what it's like to be a trainer. I'm trusting you to take good care of Sandie."

Michael looked at Sandie's face. She seemed a bit bashful, but she was smiling as she turned away. A fourth girl seemed excessive, but he had to count his blessings. He didn't have to capture her, so that's one less moemon he had to take from the wild.

"Welcome to the team, Sandie," Michael said.


	8. Ell the Ledyba

**This isn't a isolated one time update. I'll make sure of it.**

Chapter 8: Ella the Ledyba

The trip to the next city was slow, but it was literally the journey that mattered. From what Michael saw, Julian and Natalia knew what they were doing when it came to training. He only realized that the were not heading south on the second day of travel, although he felt a bit foolish, so he didn't exactly ask where they were heading. He reasoned that it was Ecruteak City since they were gaining attitude.

"So, what's your plan for getting badges?" Michael asked as they entered an orchard with the famous Tin Tower visible in the distance.

"Ecruteak-Olivine-Goldenrod-Cainwood-Azalea-Blackthorn." Natalia said. "All together with Julian, assuming we keep the same place. He knows I'll ditch him if he starts losing. We should meet up in Blackthorn regardless of any break in plans."

"Is there are badge requirement for Blackthorn or is it just really hard regardless?" Michael asked.

"You got to have six badges before you challenge Clair. She's her own tier. Most regions have six badge requirements for one or two gyms, but there's only seven gyms in Johto. Blackthorn has always had that reputation though so it naturally follow it became a kick-you-in-the-ass place after one of the gym got shut down."

"Goldenrod is also like that," Bubbles added. "You need three to challenge. Large cities are almost never tier one because they'll get too much traffic. Goldenrod is tier three or four only. Three badges are required."

Michael noticed the orchard had fruit that look very different from what he's used to, and that there were many bushes full of berries. It was surprising there weren't people out picking them.

"Is this orchard public land?" Michael asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Julian said, "there weren't any fences or signs."

"Michael, we can stop here if you want," Bubbles said.

"Yeah. See you all later," Michael announced. "I hope to see you again."

Michael walked over to some bushes and looked at the berries. "All of these are safe, right? I don't see people growing poison in a place like this." He picked up a couple of cyan berries.

"I think these are only useful for ingredients," Sandie said.

Michael put the berries in his mouth. A brief sugary taste made him bite down into one of the most strongly bitter things he ever tasted. He spit them out as reflexively as bit into them.

"That's horrid," spat Michael, dealing with a very strong aftertaste.

"Clearly, not good for eating straight," Pinky said. "Not all berries are… um... palatable."

"Well, at least it's not poison," Michael said. "Maybe we could try out a few more to find out what's worth keeping. How about those yellow ones."

Bubbles objected. "Those are really hot. Maybe we should get some apricots-No!" She nearly screamed when Michael put it in his mouth. He had to bite to get the spicy flavor.

"Not bad. Like jalapeños, but also sweet and less vegetable-like. It's a shame it still tastes like leaf on the outside."

Bubbles looked a bit perplexed, but Sandie decided to pick a few herself.

"As I was saying," Bubbles said, "We could use the apricots for dinner. Those are much more edible."

"Great, let's have an early dinner then," Michael announced. "Everyone, start collecting food. I'm going to set up everything." It was going to be simple picnic with sandwiches. It wasn't long before berries and apricots were being brought.

Everyone seemed excited to do gathering. Michael was quite proud of their combined efforts. "Excellent. We can make this last for-" A hand holding something alive and monstrous. A dark brown segmented creature with long antennae protruding from an alien head frantically wiggled its many narrow legs a few centimeters from Michael's face. He fell out his seat and stumbled a couple feet back and look on in terror at his bird girl. "Aerie. What the hell are you doing with that insect?"

"You said to gather food," Aerie proudly stated with the roach still in hand. She had a jar full of them crawling around. "Don't tell me a human is afraid of a little bug." A little pressure in aeries figures and the tiny creature stopped moving, permanently.

"I'm not afraid; it's just unhygienic." Michael lied. "Besides, _La Cucaracha_ is an important animal in my people's mythology. Minor deity of getting high. No one believes in him anymore, but we still sing the ancient songs about him."

"Well, you're not suppose to eat it raw. I bet the cockroach your people's national animal," Aerie taunted.

"Eagle," He can answer that honestly, although it might be as common as a national animal in this world.

"Eagle, you say. Well, how does it feel to see your god be squashed by a discount mascot." She then attempted to put the dead roach back into the jar, blocking the living roaches with her bare hands.

"Stop playing with your food," Michael adamantly commanded. "I don't want the rest of the meal to be contaminated with bug germs."

"Fine. Sandie, could you help me with roasting these?" Aeries asked. She went away to talk to the fox girl and gather sticks. Michael sighed. Girls eating bugs so casually was not a thing to ever occur to him, even in such a strange world.

Michael started to get anything that might be useful from the bag. And the table started piling up. Even a bowl of cooked roaches started to pile up from a newly lit campfire. It was impossible to guess how many of the moemon would eat those, as Bubbles seemed the only other one actively repulsed by them.

As everyone was sitting down, some unknown person ran up to the table and took grabbed the camping stove. The red caped girl had a high breathing pitch. The interloper run off with the item into the clearing.

Michael looked at his moemon confusedly. The culprit wasn't close to inhumanly fast and she ran into open area. "Could someone less breakable than me do something?" he finally asked getting up himself. "Aerie, you're the fastest."

"Okay then." She got up and ran a bit before taking off in a quick flight. In seconds, she landed on her opponent.

By the time Michael got there, Aerie was just standing next the new moemon, who was sitting oddly on the ground a bit dizzy. It wasn't some much of a short girl, but a short woman. She wasn't too skinny and she had a red top with black circles over her breasts and on other places on her top and skirt. Her legs were propped open and she wore a skirt that Michael had the mind not to look up. Well, he got a glance of blue underpants sleeve on her leg. She was looking uncertainly at him, she had a young looking face and possessed tomato red hair.

The stove on the ground besides her. "So, what's going on?" Michael asked.

"I think we have a bolter," Aerie said.

"I'm not!" the girl said.

"Like hell you aren't. Just look how you have your legs" Aerie pointed out. The bug girl closed her legs. Aerie turned to Michael. "You didn't even seem to look at her underwear, assuming she even had any."

"Well, I didn't see enough for it to count. It really wasn't worth the effort. What is happening? Is she trying to be caught?" Michael asked.

"Hmphf! Of course I have underwear." The girl turned her face away and she pushed herself up.

"Could you stand up, now?" Michael asked.

Bubbles step forward. "She clearly couldn't get away in this direction, especially with those legs. Do you think you should capture her? She seems weak."

"I'm not weak. I could beat the totodile!" she said.

"Croconaw," Michael corrected her. "And I don't care about how weak you are."

The mysterious moemon turned into blur and struck Bubbles in the chest knocking the large girl back and couple steps.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yes, that wasn't too hard of a punch." Bubbles put her hands together and sprayed the red girls with high pressure water. Bubbles attack completely knocked her over and Michael had to look away.

"You know that not looking up her skirt doesn't make you a good person," Aerie said.

The girl ran to Bubbles and started striking her. Bubbles blocked many of the rapid punches with her arms. "Michael, am I supposed to be going hard on her?"

"Hold on, Bubbles!" Michael threw a pokéball and the moemon struggle from within the pokéball. The pokéball shook a couple of times.

The pokéball broke and the girl emerged in a violet and white flash.

"Free!" the wild moemon yelled. She hit Bubbles in the jaw, finally knocking the water-type over. Michael pulled out Bubbles's ball and returned her. It usually was the best way to prevent more damage.

"Sandie, your turn!" he yelled.

"What did you say?" shouted Sandie far behind him. Michael turned to see Sandie and Pinkie still at the lunch table. They didn't even bother to get up.

"Nevermind. Aerie, use hypnosis!"

"Just try it," the girl said. An unearthly screech sounded from the girl.

"God damn bitch," Aerie complained, "I always hated supersonic. It gives me such a huge headache. It never goes away."

Aerie eyes glowed and the girl in red fell softly to the ground asleep. Michael threw a pokéball. The half asleep girl got sucked in. The ball rolled over once. The ball went inert as the capture was finalized.

"What is she anyway? I mean species. I think she might be a bug type." Michael asked.

"Wow. I never imagined I would be part of such a dysfunctional group," Aerie said. "She's a damn ledyba."

He felt foolish for asking such a seemingly obvious question."Oh, I remember now. So she has one evolution to go."

 **Moemon** **:** ? (Ledyba)

 **Type** : Bug; Flying

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Naive

 **Active** : Swarm

 **Passive:** Advance smell

 **Height** : 140 cm (4' 7")

 **Mass** : 42 kg (92 Lbs)

 **Breast Size** : D

 **Attacks** : Supersonic, Comet Punch, Reflect

 **Info:** Ledyba has a variety of scents and can even communicate with changes and subtle pheromones. Although they are quite capable of vocal communication, they still prefer to use smell amongst themselves.

"I guess I'll call her Ella. She really manage to hurt Bubbles," Michael said.

"Not to mention that she's going to have my ears ringing all night." Aerie said picking up the camping stove on her way back to the table.

Michael took out Bubble's pokeball and made her appear. Her face and arms had bruises. She had no problems standing. "Bubbles are you feeling alright? You don't look so good."

"It stings, but it's doesn't matter. Come on, I'm hungry. That's what matters to me." Bubbles smiled step closer. "Oh, don't worry about how I look. I think I just bruise easily."

"Bubbles, you don't need to act strong."

"Stop looking at me like that. I guess must really look worst than I feel. Fine, if you want me to feel better, here." She held out her hand.

Michael looked back to three of his moemon eating lunch, none of them even paying attention. "Let's go," Michael said taking her hand.

 **Another girl joins the ha- I mean another girl joins Michael's group of respectable fighters that all happen to be female.**


	9. The Illusionary Abyss

**Flam3rz: Bolter is a term I used to mean a defector to human society. Note that Aerie is the one to say it. Also, a very popular version of the song is about marijuana, so it wasn't bending the truth that much.**

Chapter 9: Vs Morty: The Illusionary Abyss.

Ella deflected a rubber ball that was heading to her face and then jumped in front of another one kicked by Bubbles. Aerie kicked a ball up high as Michael ran up for his consecutive kick. Ella's insect wings buzzed as she shot up into the air to kick away Aerie's ball and she zoom down to land one the final ball. A white outline appears around the net defender.

"See, going for the face was the key to this," Aerie said. Although Aerie was more than happy to do this, the only one with the accuracy to pull off sufficiently hard kicks at the face was Michael. Ella was perfectly okay with this, likely because rubber balls hurt a lot less than actually combat.

Ella grew slightly taller and her red hair got longer with a natural wave pattern appearing. Her tan blouse fitted her better and her wings grew. Her boobs gotten larger as she seemed to do less upwards growing than what Bubbles did, although with more prominent curves appearing. Michael could imagine himself uselessly looking at her below her neck.

"How much taller am I?" she asked with a virtually unchanged face.

 **Moemon:** Ella (Ledian)

 **Type** : Bug; Flying

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature:** Naive

 **Active:** Swarm

 **Passive** : Advance smell

 **Height:** 151 cm (4' 9")

 **Mass:** 46 kg (102 Lbs)

 **Breast Size:** E

 **Attacks:** Supersonic, Comet Punch, Light Screen, Reflect, Safeguard, Mach punch

 **Info:** Ledian are more naturally active night and prefer resting during the day. They are great morning moemon, and they tend to smell their best during that time.

"You grew eleven centimeters."

"That's all? I was hoping for at least twenty. Why'd my mom had to be the one that gave me my height?"

"You're stronger at least. Let's get to the Moemon Center just in case."

"But I feel great. Let me punch something at least, or maybe I should start learning elements. Those should be possible, I hope."

Bubbles interrupted. "She should have a few more rounds as goalie, until we're sure she's properly coordinated. Then she can have a evolutionary examination."

* * *

By all account he heard, the badge was going to be a tough one to earn. Morty the gym leader only had four moemon at this tier, while Michael was aloud to have all five. A higher tier gym moemon that worth two rounds off the line up. A merciful rule was that substitutions were only for the challenger.

Pinky didn't have any moves that could physically damage a ghost without Aerie's foresight disabling the opponents' intangibility, but she did have a move which could put them to sleep. He also knew Bubbles was his best chance and that ghosts were likely to have tricks that would hinder her. He would have to save her for Morty's best.

Morty's gym was creepy with a seemingly bottomless pit instead of a floor. There was a lightly dispersed fog that hid the other side of the the gym. As he gave an anxious glance at Bubbles, she nodded at him to keep walking. Michael slowly set a foot into the abyss until it stopped on an unseen ground. The second step was a bit easier and quicker as he could see no breaking point in the substance. He shuddered as his foot made no sound. The only think that indicated depth was a fog beneath him. He found himself pondering if he there was actually any solid object beneath him.

"I, Michael, challenge you for your gym badge," he shouted into the darkness.

"A new challenger appears. Not the average challenger, judging by how you distort the mist. You are either someone very blessed, or very curse, by fate. Have you been blessed with the vision of the legendaries?"

"What are you talking about?"

The man looked directly into Michael's eyes. "I see. You're someone who's this world's _sin_ s are unknown to you. Yet, you can not truly judged this world as someone so untouched by it." Morty said.

" _Sin? This non-swear English word made it into the language? Why?"_

"Sin? What nonsense are you talking about? Don't play with his mind," Bubbles yelled.

Michael put a hand on her shoulders. "Bubbles, I think I know what he's talking about." Michael hadn't heard about sin since he had been last been to church on Easter. It was just an abstract thing, however important it might be. Why a person from this world would mention it was far beyond his knowledge. He was also taught magic wasn't real so what did he actually know about these mystical subjects. "Excuse me, but could you be more specific?"

"Ah, so I guess you don't have the vision, or you'll know what I'm talking about. In the past I've been given visions by the legendaries. They have been indirect, perhaps even unintentional. Now, they are all gone. I know wald in the dark retaining what little wisdom I've retain in my mortal life.

 _Bubbles did briefly mention a Suicune in passing once so they must exist. Magic exists after all. I don't think I even seen one or even know where they live. Are they gods in this world? Are they not 'mortal'_ This made him sick. He could help but feel that Morty was playing a mind game with the revelation of the existence of physical gods. What better way was there to make someone feel weak than to mention something with unknown limits.

Michael held up a pokeball. "Bubbles, return to your ball. You better get yourself ready." She turned into light.

"Very well. You first opponent is a ghastly." A teen boy walk forward from behind Morty. He was wearing a suit with a purple undershirt and a tie made up of void. His purple hair was short but didn't have any clear end against the mist.

"Go Sandie! Lead off with firespin." Fire extend from Sandie's arm onto the floor. The path of the ever intensifying flame moved with her as she move her feet. The boy tried to outpace the extending flames but Sandie turn as he went for her. The flames passed between the fighters and the ghastly jumped through the flame with his tongue out. His head passed through Sandie and she visibly got the shivers. She turned her feet and the already burning ghastly was forced to flee the flames.

Michael leaped back as a searing vortex fully formed arround arround the ghost type. He did not want to go any closer to the unbelievable heat. Sandie feel over barely able to more.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"I can't move," Sandie said.

"End this," Morty yelled at the vortex.

A few seconds and Michael didn't know expect what happened next. Blood erupted from Sandies leg. He hasn't seen curse before be he knew this was it. It was either abscond or take out the self-injured enemy.

The fox girl got up. "I can finish him." Sandie got up and put her hands forward, step forward in a dance. Blood sprayed out of her shoulders and previous wound as a unearthly screamed emerged from the narrowing inferno. Sandie fell to her knees. Red light returned to Morty.

"Good job Sandie!" Michael said bringing her back. There was no way she could continue.

All the fire vanished and the heat was dropped at an unnatural rate. Unsurprisingly, but unsettlingly, there was no blood from Sandie's wounds that marked the floor. "I yielded first, so here's your next opponent: a haunter." A girl float down through the high ceiling. Dark purple hair and a doll's maid dress was her appearance. Michael regretted looking at her glass eyes.

"Go Aerie." Aerie emerge mid-air flying slightly above foot level.

"Ah, I always liked picking on ghosts." Aerie said casting a red light at the haunter. The haunter step back and received an airborne kick.

"Haunter, stay back and hypnotize," Morty command.

"Oh, you want to game?" Aerie said.

The two glared into each other's eyes and Aerie fell down on the gym's eerie floor.

"Aerie!"

"I'm okay." She said standing up burdened by legarthy. "She's weak. I just assumed I could beat her at her own game."

"Make a move!" Morty harshly yelled. The haunter was hesitating and looking around. She didn't have many options with Aerie being a normal type that can fight back. She bowed her head in concentration. Black cracks broke out all over her body and her arm was disintegrated. Quickly realizing that this was the giving end of the curse technique, he returned her to the ball.

"Well, it looks like you had a good matchup for a novice haunter." Morty said.

Bubbles was sent out. "I know this is premature, but please carefully spray her."

Bubble shot water from her hand into the very injure girl's face. She broke further and turned into gas. The gas turn into red light.

Morty sent out another Haunter, also a female. This one wore an ethereal violet shirt and void-texture pants. She was a bit buffer and had very short hair. Michael returned Bubbles and sent out Ella, her hair now in two long red pigtails.

"A ledian, how interesting," Morty said.

"Ella, use supersonic!"

Haunter winced and put her hand over her ear.

A smile appeared on Morty's face. "Mimic!" His haunter's eyeballs rapidly started to move as her brain was going haywire. Her body glowed and vibrated and the screeching sound changed tones as the haunter fired it's own supersonic back. Ella and Michael covered her own ears.

 _There goes foresight. Danm Morty._ Michael though. He did have backup plans though.

"Light screen! And open your eyes." Ella stopped squinting from the noise and got hit with a ball of shadow. Michael had no way to assess the damage.

She focused her hand in front of her and half the gym shifted position slightly. It was only a trick of the light. Ella took another attack as she put up another barrier.

"Fly!" Michael yelled. "We're doing obliques and horizontals, remember?!"

"Yes, sir!" she said. He noticed some real bruising and blood on her torso as she flew nearby.

More light was bending and huge number of sectors. Shadow ball were being distorted as they travel through the air. This level of control made this arena far less mysterious. It was now their battlefield.

The haunter just closed in and Ella got slashed from a ghost hand passing through her. Ella fell down unconscious. Michael returned her.

Michael took the next pokeball and threw it up in the air. "Sing!" Pinky came out and did as she was told. Her music reverberated perfectly despite the sound-muffling floor.

The haunter jumped at her firing a blue beam. It was slightly off target due to the barriers and ice formed on the ceiling behind the singer. The haunter's fist glowed blue before coming up short and wiffing. Pinky was already mostly to the ground and the haunter came around for another ice punch. Instead of jumping, she tripped and fell into the floor of the arena, asleep. She turned into red light.

"I guess it's time for my final moemon." Morty said. The first and strongest barriers Ella put up dissipated by now. A six and a half foot ganger floated upward next to Morty. His clothes were all black and he was entire transparent. His purple dreadlocks seemed to almost float.

Michael considered his options. Morty would be expecting Aerie, but it still seem like the most likely best choice.

"Mean look, Harris."

"Michael heart jump. He took too long to recall Pinky. He pulled out her pokeball.

A bunch of eyes seemed to everywhere at once. Air blew past Michael at the eerie summoning. A barrier of watchful eyes connected to something unknowable appeared, although it. Although this was the first time Michael has seen this move in a real life context, he knew what it was supposed to mean: There was no recalling her from the field of eyes.

"Shit!" Michael yelled. Nothing happened when he attempted a return. Pinky turn back shocked and confused.

Morty spoke from beyond the division. "I do feel a strange obligation to inform you that there is no possibility this jigglypuff can produce a positive outcome from this."

"Sing," Michael yelled. He ran at the imposing eyes, not knowing what harm would befall him. He was met with a force the knock him back to the unfeeling floor.

Pinky just stood there with her legs shaking. The gangar transformed into a blur that shined a chaotic mixture of yellow, red, indigo, and blue light. Pinky turned away from her opponent and looked back to her master.

"Michael," she begged back

"Pinky!" Michael yell.

The lights become to much to resist. Pinky's eyes closed and she fell to the floor. She was struggling to keep moving.

Michael got to his knees. "Wait, I'm switching. Aerie go!" He threw the pokéball and it shot away from the eyes. Every eye looked at Michael.

"Now, use dream eater." Morty coldly commanded.

If Pinky could scream unconsciously, she most definitely seemed to. Her skinned whitened and she moved no more. Michael leaned forward. She didn't seem to be breathing even.

The demonic eyes disappeared and Michael held up his pokéball to recall her. The ball just opened instead. The pokéball didn't recognize her as… living.

"Pinky no!" Michael ran over to her still body, lying motionless on the illusionary abyss. He put his head to her chest.

"Pink!" yelled Aerie from behind. Her voice turned into sheer rage as she charged the Gangar.

Morty spoke up. "Well, that's not the typical result."

"Shut up!" Michael yelled. "I'm checking for vitals!" He couldn't hear anything from her chest. He put his figure on her neck, pressing hard. _Nothing._ He looked into her mouth on reflex.

He put his mouth to hers and blew into it. He looked to her chest as it risen. He removed his mouth and let it the air out. Again, he breathed into her again. Her chest went up again.

Michael got up and put hands on her chest, put his weight on her body. He counted as he pressed down. He wasn't sure what he was even counting to.

 _one-two-three-four -five-six-seveneightnine-ten-eleven-twelve-thirteen-fourteen_

His hands suddenly went lower. Maybe he broke something?

 _Fifteen-sixteen_

His chest compressions were still getting lowing. Michael took his hands off of her. She was sinking. Sinking into the nothingness that was supporting him. He wanted to grab her and pull her up, but he didn't know what would happen.

"How can you just stand there when someone is dying?" Michael yelled at Morty.

"It was a psychic annihilation. She died because she was unusually weak minded. The was nothing anyone could do once it happened."

"But, weak-minded! How could you say that."

Something struck a nerve with Morty. "Listen up. You're not here to have fun. There are many in this world who would see all us humans dead, and they wouldn't stop at that. There would destroy our cities if they think they could. We train strong moemon to defend ourselves, and you, there are attacks. We have to be strong so incident child won't be kill. Unless you can see yourself bring every moemon you have to the frontlines, you don't have any business being a moemon trainer."

Aerie got slammed into the wall. "Michael!" she yelled. Michael returned her before she hit the floor.

"Fuck you," he sent out Bubbles, "Bubbles I don't want you to hold back on at all that fucking gangar. Bite him! I don't care what you go for."

"Gangar put her to sleep."

Bubbles shot water aggressively into the ganger's eyes.

"Gangar, just use hypnosis. Then it will be all over."

Gangar partially dived below the floor. Bubbles stumbled because of the unexpected maneuver. Her eyes met her opponent's.

"This floor only holds up the living. The abyss is the realization of the concept of death, and it's no illusion. Ghost need just levitate as the boundary of death means little to them," Morty said.

Bubbles felt her eyes get heavy after ten seconds of his blinding hypnosis. She hadn't lost yet, as a berry from under her tongue fell in between her teeth. She bit down and was overcame by the excessively strong and bitter flavor forcing her to be awake.

She bit the ghost moemon on the forehead. He tried to push her off, but his slipped up and Bubble bit his next.

The loud crunching noise caught the notice of both trainer.

Her teeth dug deeper into his neck. The gengar eyes stare blankly up.

"What? What the hell did you do?" Morty yelled. He pulled out his pokeball it opened up without doing anything. Gangar started to float downwards.

"You bit his neck. What the hell, you kill Harris. You killed my best friend."

"Pinky was our friend," Bubbles piercingly shot back. Her voice gave away that she was about to break. She fell to her knees. "I just killed a guy. A person. I didn't know it was possible. I thought it was impossible. Why? Why?"

Morty storm off.

"Well, it's not exactly like a death," Bubbles said questioning what she did. "Right?"

Michael was lost all care about what was happening around him. He was now on all fours looking downward. All that matter was that he lost a very important person in his life forever. He could only look into the abyss where her body fell, where not even his tears could follow.


	10. The Life We Have

**This world is pretty far from ideal. A sports league is a luxury, whereas an evolutionary arms race is not. I was wondering how everyone would reacted. Well, I put dark in the summary. Still, there are good things in this world.**

Chapter 10: The Life We have

Bubbles walked down the street with a bag of groceries. "Hey Aerie, What are you doing out here? It's your turn to watch Michael. Sandie's with him, I hope." Aerie was sitting on a bench outside a pokecenter all by herself.

"Bubbles, you should know I'm no good at this. Besides, I think I'll just start blaming Michael, then I'll start blaming Pink, then I'll start blaming myself. Remember when I blamed you? I'm just no good. Life really sucks."

Bubbles sat down next to her and pulled out a paper bowl. "I thought it would be a good day for ice cream. Maybe this will cheer you up. Do you like chocolate?"

"It's okay," Aerie said as she took her bowl.

"Just okay? It's chocolate!"

"I would rather have something unique to take my mind off of things," Aerie said.

"You're doing okay. Sandie is doing okay with Michael. Hugs work with them." Bubbles said. "And with me."

"Oh, just hugs?" Aerie said. "I would have thought you two would have fucked by now"

"What!? It's-well-Aerie! It's not so simple!"

"It's really a big deal with you, isn't it? I am a bit surprised nothing already happens. You clearly love each other. It's not what I expected a trainer or their domestics to act."

"Well, wild moemon tend to get an exaggerated impression of how it happens. Besides, it's not like I don't want it to happen. It's just I've not been very good with trusting people"

* * *

" _Trisda! Come over here," Douglas called from the apartment's balcony. "You can smell the ocean from here!"_

 _Trisda walk over to where her new master was standing. His eyes were brightly staring at the sunset while leaning over the railing._

" _Yes, it is a nice place." Trisda said. She looked at the sun. "This is actually the latest sunset I've ever seen in my life. I guess it would also be the slowest. It's sort of romantic." Sunsets were supposed to be romantic._

" _Is that all?" Douglas asked._

" _What do you mean. Yes, it's romantic."_

" _Yes, I guess it is in a way. I tilted the world's axis just for this moment." He elbowed Trisda's arm. "Trisda, I've known you for a week. I think I realize you're a math geek. I would expect a love-struck girl to mention the pretty colors before the trajectory of the sun."_

" _Yeah, it does look nice." Trisda said. "With all the pink and the orange and the, um, other colors."_

" _Well, I guess you haven't taken any art classes, have you?" Dougla left the railing to return inside. Trisda followed and was handed his jacket. "Take care of this, please. Speaking of coat hangers, Trisda means thirteen, doesn't it? You were given a number for a name? Wouldn't you rather be called Clorisa?"_

" _It's not just a number. It's just a holdover from the past. I guess it remained popular as a name after they stopped the practice of numbering moemon." Trisda paused while Douglas took off his shirt. This totally caught her off guard. She tried to get a good look at his front, which looked hard, although not sculpted like a model's._

 _Without even looking at her, he unbuttoned his pants. Trisda didn't expect this. She was not ready for something like this. She hadn't known him for long. He pulled down his pants, revealing red boxers. Trisda dropped the coat. She wasn't sure what exactly she was expected to do at the point, but she knew she wasn't ready. She saw the door. She ran out into the hotel hallway, dizzy from the heavy breathing._

 _She ran down the hallway to the elevator. "What am I doing?" She asked herself outloud. She sat on a couch nearby. She didn't need to run away. She could just talk it over. Should should have just said something. Maybe he just wanted to hang out in underwear. That wasn't that bad, was it? She wasn't sure how she felt about ever that. She pulled at her collar and looked down her shirt. Was she okay with Douglas seeing this and her panties? She let go of her shirt and cross her legs. It would surely be a hard step to make, but she knows that it would make her happy. And if it was something more, what then?_

" _Trisda," Douglas said. "What's wrong?" Trisia looked at her master. He was dressed in his red and black striped pajamas. "Were you not ready to see my boxers? You're nearly seventeen. I thought you'd be okay with boxers."_

" _Um, I'm okay with seeing you in your underwear. I just wasn't sure what to do." Trisda said with questioning inflection._

" _What do you mean? I was just getting in my pajamas."_

 _It finally hit Trisda. She wasn't supposed to anything. "So, you just got undressed in front of me because it was convenient?"_

 _Douglas sat down next to her. "Trisda, you're my moemon, so we have to live together. Did you think I was trying to get fresh with ya? It's really no big deal and I wasn't expecting anything.."_

" _Well, we haven't kissed yet. I just thought, maybe, you would expect me to get into my underwear, and then you would put on corny music, and then I wouldn't know what to do."_

" _And in your underwear, you couldn't bale on me like this. You know, you can say what you want and I'll listen."_

" _I should know you're better than that." Trisda said._

" _Don't worry, Trisda. I'll make sure your first kiss is perfect. It won't be in your underwear."_

" _But, I wouldn't mind that. I like the breeze."_

" _Okay, I'll keep that in mind."_

* * *

Sandie was warm. She was always warm. She was warming up Michael's back for quite a while. Michael decided that her back muscles felt good enough. He turned around and hugged Sandie. She made a cooing sound as he squeezed her. There was no need for words.

She felt different this time. She felt more curved. He opened his eyes to make sure she hadn't changed shape. Her back and tails looked the same. He touched her tails. They were hot, but not enough to burn right away. He looked at her waist. It looked the same as always. He felt compelled to touch it, so he grabbed it.

Sandie wiggled up to get more comfortable. There was nothing to complain about, it felt right. He used his other hand to move her tails. Her butt was nice to look at, and so he reached for it.

It seemed only now to occur to Michael that this was a very finely formed woman. Before he grabbed further, he jumped off the bed and backed away from the red-headed woman.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up to face Michael.

"I don't think I've been entirely honest with you." Michael said.

"Really, about what?" Sandie replied as if not really expecting an answer.

Michael really didn't do anything dishonest now that he thought about it. It's just how he felt.

Sandie spoke sweetly to him. "Bubbles said you would come around like this. I've been noticing that the cute charm has been wearing off for the last couple of hours."

"Cute charm? You mean, Pinkie's ability?"

"Yes. We knew it would be hard on you. You haven't been in your right mind the entire time I've known you."

"You could tell? How did you know it was wearing off?"

"Um, blood flow?" Sandie said.

Michael put his hands over his crotch. "That's not right, Sandie."

"You were just snuggling me,it's. no big deal. Just get over here. Snuggle time isn't over yet."

Michael sat closer to the attractive girl. He got closer and sat hip to hip with the girl. They put their arms around each other and they fell back onto the bed.

Michael spoke "So, the right mind? I haven't been myself. No, I think I have been myself. It's still my fault."

"Michael, what happened in the gym was a freak accident. It's not your fault, and it's not Pink's fault for taking advantage of you." Sandie's voice suddenly quivered. "It's a dangerous world."

"Did her death mean that much to you?" Michael asked

Sandie rolled over onto Micheal. "No. It's odd, her being here, then her not being here. We never really talked. It's just very unnerving. It may seem selfish, but I'm more worried about myself. I don't want to die."

"Sandie. I'm sorry. I never considered the fear you must be feeling. I should have been feeling some of it myself. I guess I haven't been myself. I can't deny it's still been me this entire time. This must be what drugs feel like."

"It's an artificial love, so it is like a drug. Even your libido is distorted."

"Wow, you're smarter than I give you credit for."

"Well, Bubbles did explain a lot of it to me."

The door opened. It could only be one person: Bubbles. Michael bolted upright as his heart seized control of his body.

Bubbles looked back to him, smiling back.

Michael let go of Sandie and hugged Bubbles. She hugged him back with her free hand. "I see you've gotten better." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, I'm so lucky to have you. You're my favorite person in the world. Even the cute charm couldn't made forget."

"I know you love me, even through the cute charm." Bubbles said. "I'm so happy you feel the same way."

They kissed. It felt so wonderful. He was now at a high unknown to him. It was even better than the last time.

"Is that ice cream?" Sandie asked.

"Yes," Bubbles said.

"Okay. You two can have snuggle time. Do you want me to serve you two?"

Bubbles and Michael looked at each other. Michael made the decision. "No thanks. I just need Bubbles right now."

The two walked to the bed and laid down. The held each other tightly. Michael saw her ass. His hand slowly hovered above her athletic shorts and grabbed her butt, expecting to feel some sort of regret. He was now holding her round rear. It felt totally right and good to do so, both in his hand, as well as downstairs.

"Bubbles," he said.

"Michael?" she sweetly responded.

"I feel pretty good right now. I haven't really felt this okay with somebody before. It feels... amazing."

"I know. I like the feeling too." She brought her lips to his..

* * *

 **Ghosts are dead from another age. There is not a lot known about them, and most seem clueless themselves about their past lives. There are some that are from other Earths, and there aren't nearly enough to account for most dead. The ghastly family can only be killed in the same method that they died last, and most seem aware of the way in which they died. They are not fond of sharing the method, as expected. It is not known what happens after they die, but most of them seem to count this as their very last life.**

 **Legendaries are unique moemon that seem immune to aging, and they all seem to be older than any form of literature. Only recently have pokeballs been developed that stand the slightest chance of capture, and it's not even known if they can even affect the greater legendaries such as Rayquaza and Dialga.**

 **They are also very hard to kill. In addition, they seems to be a curse that the killers would take on. About three centuries ago, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei were ambushed in the brass tower with crossbows. Raikou, who was the main target, was killed instantly with bolt through his temples. Suicune died in battle with a bolt through the heart, and Entei died from blood loss. Suicune was fighting to take out as many of the attackers as she could, while Entei was only trying to save himself and Suicune before attempting to flee.**

 **Most of the ambushers who survived the event had their families die of a bloody disease before they themselves died. The assassins killed by Suicune and Entei had their families spared.**

 **Months later, the brass towers went down in a massive conflagration, and the three moemon reappeared alive. Although completely unscathed after the incident, Entei and Suicune seemed to stop all correspondence with Raikou after calamity.**


	11. Chelsea the Miltank

Chapter 11: Chelsea the Miltank

Michael woke up next to three girls. This shocked him, until he realized he was still in his street clothes. They spent all of last night just talking about feelings. Honestly, the girls did most of the talking, whereas Michael mostly listened and hugged.

Still, Sandie's words from yesterday haunted him.

" _I don't want to die."_

What would his battle plan be? He needed his team to be as strong as possible to avoid another horrible situation. Michael downloaded a map off the internet and considered his options. There were three choices: head south to Goldenrod City, hike a treacherous route east to Mahogany Town, or west to Olivine. He thought about the gyms. Fortunately, Mahogany Town had no gym and would be a waste of time. Goldenrod had normal type moemon to fight. Olivine and Cainwood each had a general weakness for two of his moemon, however varied the advantage was.

Bubbles was up and making cereal. Everyone else was stirring.

"Bubbles, I hate to say it, but I need another moemon. A strong moemon I can rely on."

"Yes, that would be helpful," Bubbles agreed in a pre-breakfast tone.

He thought about the game. He had good coverage, but his moemon just weren't tough enough, generally speaking. There were some pretty scary opponents in this world, and merely being good enough for the games was nothing compared to the actual challenge.

"Route 38" Michael said out of the blue. He caught a miltank when he played the games, and it was pretty useful.

"Huh?" Bubbles said.

"Miltanks. Are they usually tough?" Michael said. He was tempted to ask about their cup size, because cow pokemon may translate big-breasted moemon.

"Yes, that would be helpful," Bubbles stated.

"I just don't know if I should…" Michael said.

"Do you have anything against huge boobs?" Bubbles asked taking the first bites of her breakfast.

"No, but thank you for warning me. I mean, I don't know if it would be okay to capture the moemon."

"I'm sure a miltank will be good addition to society. Is it okay to capture her? I'm not sure, but I don't know if you're okay to be making decisions now. It sounds like a good idea to me. If it would also make you happy, then go for it."

"This isn't about making me happy." Michael sat down. It shouldn't fit in his equation, but he asked anyways. "But you really peaked my curiousity. How big are their boobs. E? F? G?"

"Way, way, past that." Bubbles made a large moving gesture with her hand.

Okay, now Michael was super curious on what they looked like. In fact, he wanted to do more than just see mega-boobs on a girl. He had never been into the idea before, but huge boobs just resonated with him today. "Okay, I'm going to try this capturing thing again."

* * *

Ella lead him off the beaten road. She could sense various moemon through smell and sound. Michael kept a compass out mainly for detecting magnemites. The forest wasn't very dense so they were moving relatively quick. This also meant they were pretty far off course. Ella was focused entirely on her assignment.

Michael thought about what it would mean to capture another moemon. Yes, that would make his team safer, but at what costs?

"Ella, I'm not sure about doing this," Michael whispered.

"Quiet, I told you I'm good at tracking," Ella responded.

"It's just, capturing a moemon... It's been bugging me. I don't know if I should.

"We can take her, we have a strong team." Ella said. As 'should' is an entirely different word from 'can', it was Ella who didn't understand what Michael meant. "I singled out one near the coast. We're almost there. Be silent, now."

Michaels pace slowed as he tried to go silent. After a minute or so of sneaking, Ella put up her arm to stop him. She pointed beyond the trees. He laid his eyes on the first miltank he ever saw.

She didn't see them yet, as she was munching on some bounded tall grass while relaxing on a the sand, watching the waves of the ocean. Her breasts were a bit larger than he imagined, and her waist seemed a bit too small to support a girl that size. Upon closer inspection, she probably wasn't as skinny as Michael, or even any of his moemon, but she wasn't fat. She wore a white shirt with pink spots on the side, and very short shorts on her muscular legs. Her wavy black hair had quite a bit of pink in it and went down to her shoulders. She had cute cow ears and a tail with a ball on the end, confirming she was indeed a catchable moemon. She was a lot cuter than he ever imagined, and Michael felt his cheeks turn red.

His gaze shift from the grass meal to her large chest. Huge as promised. With such an adorable girl, he couldn't help but wonder what hugging her would be like. At the very least, he found the ideal moemon to capture. He felt lucky and didn't think he would get another opportunity if he changed his mind.

"I think Sandie would be good help for this," Ella very silently whispered. Michael nodded and returned her. Michael walked slowly to the beach. He had time, as there was a very large pile of tied grass next to her. However, after he reached the sandy ground, a snap sounded beneath his foot.

The moemon hopped up to her feet, quite like how a human girl with that build (if they exist) can't. This shocked Michael, who forgot to account for any possible supernatural athleticism common to certain species of moemon.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, turning to Michael.

Before he let her ascertain his species, he threw out a pokeball. "Go Sandie, use confuse ray!" Michael commanded as he shown himself to the Miltank.

"Okay!" Sandie responded. Sandie glowed as she made a flashing light between her hands. Michael looked away to avoid getting affected by his own moemon's attack.

The super busty girl was a lot faster than either Sandie or Michael expected, and she kicked her foot square into Sandie's chest.

"Try getting up from that!" the miltank yelled as Sandie landed.

"Sandie, return!"

"So you're the pervert who wants to capture me. How many moemon do you have left!?" she said, raising her hoof in the threatening manner."

"I have four more girls after Sandie," Michael announced holding up exactly that many fingers.

Michael realized his mistake and cringed at the memory of losing Pinky.

"Three more moemon, actually," he corrected himself holding up Aerie's pokéball. "Three."

"Are you alright? You're not very focused," the girl said sounding with obvious pity.

Micahel resolved "Aerie, come out and use hypnosis."

Aerie materialized in front of the miltank and the girl slowly collapsed with her eye closed. Michael threw a pokéball and the girl disappeared into it. Michael looked at the pokéball on the ground, thinking of the tough girl inside it, until it suddenly broke open, the wild moemon glaring angrily at him.

"So, you really do intend to capture me." She said, clearly not as affected by hypnosis as he thought.

"Aerie, use hypnosis and stay up high out of her range," Micheal command.

"With pleasure," Aerie happily replied. As she flew up. Michael wondered why Aerie respond like that. Aerie flew up high about ten meters, far beyond where the a hand-to-hand fighter could reach.

The overly endowed miltank then marched over to Michael. He was now face to face with his intended captive. _Oh, shit. That's why._ Her knee went into Michael's gut and Michael fell over holding his stomach in pain.

"Like hell I'm making eye contact when she's all the way up there!" she said.

"Aerie. Help!" Michael struggled to yell.

Aerie flew down and she attacked the miltank, with expected retaliation from the latter.

"I couldn't help but laugh a bit when she did that," Aerie said.

The miltank caught Aerie by the ankle and pulled her down into a downwards kick. Without mercy, the miltank delivered a stomped on her back.

"Fucking shit!" Aerie said as miltank jumped up in the air. Michael returned Aerie before she received an elbow drop.

Michael fell over with the next pokéball in his hand. He felt himself nearly throw up. He looked to the ground nearly passing out from the pain in the torso.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" He heard a female voice say. There was genuine concern in how she said it. He looked up and saw her looking down with mostly pink bangs. Whatever manner of women's undergarment she had kept her burdensome rack in a fairly round shape as fairly in her shirt as possible.

 _That's right. I'm trying to capture this girl. Why is she looking at me so kindly? Is she just that kind of a person._

He forgot his painful stomach and failed to get up. "Please don't push yourself. By the way, did that vulpix you called Sandie know the firespin technique? It would have made more sense to use that move. You don't really seem focused on capturing me. I get the impression you don't even want to be here."

"I want to capture you fair and square. I won't give up or let you get away," Michael said holding his pokeball with Ella in it.

"Honor. Is that why you only use one moemon at a time?"

Michael paused, thinking about how he didn't think out this capture. "Yes."

"Okay, I won't run away. I shouldn't have hit you while you were down. You're clearly going through a rough patch. You can send out your next moemon when you are ready."

Michael saw her extend her hand. He looked up and she seemed generally concerned for him. She even had a visible bruise on her arm from Aerie's attacks. Michael accepted her hand and she pulled him up. Michael squinted in pain a bit, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of his future moemon.

He decided the pain abated enough to focus through it. When he actually managed to get a grasp on his situation, he noticed that the smile she gave him made him feel happy. Maybe she didn't think he was a bad person, or maybe she didn't think this would amount to anything. Michael threw out Ella's pokéball.

"Use mach punch!"

The punch seemingly came out of the white light itself as the miltank took it with the biggest look of surprise on her face.

"Another hit, as hard as possible. Don't stay close to her," Michael commanded.

The miltank braced herself into a ball as Ella stuck her hard again. Michael threw another pokéball.

The pokéball shook a few times. It jumped up into the air and broke apart. The escapee was panting a bit heavily, but she had a look of determination. Ella diligently gave her another high velocity punch straight into the stomach.

The cowgirl grabbed the small bug girl and threw her down to the ground. She pounced the smaller girl before she could get back up.

"Ella, you did amazing. Return!"

Bubbles was sent out. He couldn't just give up, as that would be an insult to the moemon that fought miltank already. Then he saw her face and realized the kind miltank he was fight was angry. It was different, now. Michael had a thought about what she would do to him if she won.

"Bubbles, attack!"

Bubbles started with a spray to the face and used that as a cover to get in close. The miltank defended herself well, and even seemed to get the upper hand, but the blue haired girl dived and bit the miltank on the leg and the wild moemon fell over.

"God, that's hurts," miltank said, kicking Bubbles off of her.

Michael quietly shuffled through his bag and found a Great Ball he picked up during his journey. The overly endowed girl made and easy target as she got up. The ball flew and the girl manage to let off the beginning of a high pitched scream before being turned into light.

The Great Ball took quite a beating from the inside, but alas it shook no more.

"Good!" Bubble said. "We caught a pretty touggggh-" Bubbles must have saw the expression on Michael's. "Let's just go to the city. It's not going to be safe for long."

Michael walked over to the Great Ball. "You're right, Bubbles. We better get going." He never noticed how cold pokeballs were until he picked it up.

* * *

 **Moemon:** Chelsea (Miltank)

 **Type:** Normal

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature:** Quirky

 **Passive:** Think Bosom

 **Active:** Scrappy

 **Height:** 164 cm (5' 4")

 **Mass:** 82 Kg (179 Lbs)

 **Breast Size:** N

 **Attacks:** Judo, Defense Curl, Wrestling

 **Info:** Miltank are naturally tough female moemon of the tauros species. They are caring moemon, although they expect others to be as tough as they are. Most can lactate without giving birth. They are renowned for their large breast, which average from K to L in cup sizes upon adulthood.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing out here?" Michael said, looking down at the Great Ball. He was looking at her ball, considering everything about his journey ever since he arrived at Olivine City Moemon Center. He was alone with Bubbles in a checked out room.

"I don't know what to say to that. She did seem quite resistant, but almost none of us wanted to be with you at first. Now, I really do feel like I' fallen in love with you, despite my earlier uncertainty," Bubbles said laying face up on the bed, "I've seen it enough times before. Give it enough time, and I'm sure everyone else will follow."

"I can't just assume that everyone will. She had her guard down because she felt sorry for me. I couldn't have captured her otherwise."

"Have you considered that you are probably just more sensitive? Losing Pinkie was hard on everyone."

Michael sighed. "I was under cute charm when I caught Aerie. Cute charm also made me never consider giving Pinky up. Of course I'm more concerned. I feel like I just finally reached my right mind. If I can't get in a good college, then that's something I have to accept. Maybe I could return home if I really pressure Elm to get back." Michael looked at Bubbles. "Unless, that would mean I'll have to leave you." Another sigh left Michael's mouth.

"I'm sure I could pass for human in your world, but I'm sure no government is willing to take the risk for your convenience."

"Isn't there an alternative?" Michael asked.

"Professor Elm might know. I think the methods of either divining or deriving the world paths are keep really secret. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone who knows a secret way back on this journey. There's some really crazy things in this world."

"It sure is a tough situation to be in." Michael said. "I just can't ignore the suffering I cause to others because of it being a situation I was never prepared for. I really need talk to her and apologize. I can't stop thinking about her inside the pokéball, and how horrible and terrified she's feeling."

Michael threw the pokéball on the bed and the girl appeared there, laughing.

Yes, laughing.

"Um, Chelsea? Are you alright?" Michael ask utterly confused.

Chelsea calmed down with her laughing.

"Well, I guess… it's just sort of funny."

"Funny?" both Michael and Bubbles said.

"I wanted you to fight at full strength and when you do, I get captured."

"Don't you regret helping me?"

"I guess I'm too nice for my own good when it comes down to it. I would probably regret it either way. I just can't imagine how bad I would have felt if I was a jerk to you. It's probably not as bad as being captured, though."

Suddenly her smile went away.

"I see you summoned me here on this bed. I suppose you want me to start striping or something. I'm just, um new, to er. I mean, as a trainer, you've had sex with all your moemon, right?" she asked depressingly.

"What? The bed means nothing. Oh no, I just want to apologize. I've actually never had sex… with moemon… any of my moemon, I mean."

Michael's face may have turned red through his tan skin.. The pause in the sentence was all too clear.

"Really, you're a virgin?" Chelsea said, "That really breaks the stereotype. I mean, at least you're not an irresponsible guy who thinks that because humans cure one or two sexually transmitted diseases that they can just sleep with anyone willy nilly. I thought I might have been overreacting. I mean, you probably want to wait awhile. It makes sense, sort of. It's odd though. I should stop talking."

Bubbles interjected. "There's a lot about Michael you don't know, Chelsea."

Michael grabbed Bubbles hand. "I'm very happy with Bubbles now." Bubbles kissed Michael on the cheek.

"Umm, that good. She's your first. Well then, do you mind if I tell you about myself?"

"Go ahead," Michael said.

"Well, I guess since you let it slip, I guess I should tell you I'm also a virgin. I've never been in a long relationship with a male who wasn't experienced, so I always got too nervous to do it. I really never expect to live up to their standards."

 _Their standards were probably big boobs._ "I think you may have been overestimating their standards."

"Yes, maybe. I realize that now. I would rather talk about something else. I do think you deserve your unconditional reward for catching a miltank," Chelsea said.

"Reward?"

"One hug free from terms and conditions, of course!" Chelsea said with her arms wide. "You know you've been thinking it."

Michael turned to Bubbles. "She's right about that." Bubbles hand pushed his back and two giant breast met his chest. Chelsea smiled as they embrace each other.

"So no time limit?" Michael said. She looked directly into his eyes and didn't answer.


	12. Nature

**So, there are more Naruto pokegirls stories than "pokemon" pokegirl stories. That means there are a lot more than I thought. Looks like moemoe is more of an underdog..**

 **Thunderwolf7226: I would catch two.**

Chapter 12: Nature

Michael spent the next morning with Chelsea, telling her where he was from and how he got here.

A red sign caught Michael's eye.

"Blood Giving Services," Michael read. "That sounds like something I could use about now."

"What, do you have some sort of medical condition?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I think that's where humans give their blood." Ella said. "And probably their moemon, too, now that I think about it."

"So you want to give blood, Michael?" Chelsea said. "That's good that you want to donate."

"Are you both okay with donating?" Michael said. This was no doubt a good thing to do, and ideally all six of them would be giving, but he still wanted to ask.

"Of course I can handle giving blood," Ella said. "What type of fighter would I be if I couldn't handle blood?"

"I haven't done so before, but it's definitely something I'm up for," Chelsea said.

"Okay good," Michael said grabbing three pokéballs. "Everyone come out." Bubbles, Sandie, and Aerie came out of the pokeballs. "The three of us decided to give blood. Are you all down for that?"

"That sounds pretty thoughtful," Bubbles said. Michael pointed to the sign. "Oh, I see." Michael took Bubble's hand.

"I guess I can do that," Sandie said.

"Are you humans still using needles?" Aerie said.

"I assume so," Michael looked at Bubbles.

"Yeah." Bubbles said.

"I'll pass, then." Aerie said.

"Come on Aerie, it's perfectly safe. I thought you were a badass," Bubbles said as they walked into the building.

"I'm not a masochist, needles are some seriously fucked up shit," Aerie said.

Michael saw an opportunity. "Okay, if you hate needles so much, no more badgering me about hating bugs."

"Fine then. I'm waiting outside," Aerie said.

Inside, they were all given clipboards. Sandie and Ella required Michael's and Bubbles's help to read. Many of the question were exact in the methods of the type in his world's. One oddity was questions about 'sex cliques', which obviously meant to mean a sexually active trainer and his moemon most of the time. Fortunately, being a boring, untraveled virgin helps with these forms, and Sandie was done in very little time.

When it came to Michael filling out the forms, all was good until he got most of the way through the "Have you been to Specific Place during Time Period?" questions. He was from a different world, and only one person in this world carried the same immunities as him. He was not an expert on biology, but he sure as wasn't going to be the bringer of Earth Pox.

He put down the clipboard and pen. Ella was getting onto the medical bed while wearing a skirt. Michael had the mind to look away. Her bright pink panties contrasted nicely with the untanned part of both of her legs. Well, at least it was the extremely pleasant lapse in willpower. He didn't even regret it. He let the image stay in his mind even, as he stared upwards.

Bubbles picked up Michael's papers. "Is something wrong? You don't need to know your blood type."

"I'm not sure if it's safe to give given my unique background," Michael explained

"Oh, I guess I'm the exact opposite," Bubbles said. "Universal donor, here! Although I guess the opposite would be universal recipient, which you can't be."

Michael mindlessly looked up Ella's skirt and was okay with it. It's hardly an ethical issue worth anyone's time. He has a good idea of what Bubbles would think. Ella probably wouldn't care enough to warrant the admission. He quite enjoyed it himself in a relaxing way, getting only a slight boner. "I'm going outside," Michael said. He wasn't going to risk thinking about it enough to embarrass himself on an attempt to stand.

It didn't take long before he found Aerie sitting on a park bench. She couldn't have gone that far without setting off triggers. She was playing with her hands, rather something with legs on her hands.

" _Daddy Longlegs_!" Michael said. It was an arachnid more like an atom than a spider with it's body being a floating pebble while leng legs extended out in three dimensional place..

Aerie turned in surprised keeping her hands moving. "That's an unexpectedly cute name. Is that what your people call this?" she asked. Michael sat next to Aerie watched the weirdly proportioned spider. "I guess all bugs aren't created equally creepy."

"You're not going to murder it, are you?" Michael asked.

"No. I wouldn't eat it," Aerie said.

"But it can't be more intelligent than the roaches you ate."

Aerie had her eyes fixed on creature. "I wouldn't kill this spider. He has a place in this world. He has prey and predators. He's a part of the ecosystem. I might step on him accidentally, sure, but that's just nature."

"So, what do you think of my place?" Michael said.

"Are you having a moral issue again?" Aerie said in almost annoyed tone. "What did you do?"

"I looked up one of my moemon's skirt."

Aerie snorted.

"And liked it," Michael finished.

"You don't have the padding on your arm. Is this confession so important that you needed to ask me if you're a good person?"

"Well, I was concerned I would cause a plague, so I bailed," Michael explained.

"You see, you have to start with the important stuff like that. You prevented plague. You're a good person. Now go flirt with all your submissive girly slaves, okay?"

"Aerie, do you think humans have a place in this world?" Michael said.

"Hmm, I guess you do. I guess I shouldn't be angry at you. Trainers are doing what they need for humanity to survive in this world. It's very different from your homeworld. As for you in particular, you are pathetic and I don't like you. However, you should pursue happiness if you can. It's nature's way of telling you what to do."

"That's, a pretty good perspective."

"Yes, it's okay to look up girl's skirt while preventing mass extinctions. You'll have to live with the consequences girls hating you forever when you get caught. Who was it?"

He wasn't going to make a habit of it. Maybe only in history making moments it happen. "I'm not telling you. It doesn't even matter. Let's head back."

"You're right. Hey, want to carry the spider for a while?" Aerie offered.

"Um, how do I keep it from crawling up everywhere?" Michael asked.

"Just block it with your hands. It's simple. You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Here. Let it walk, then block its path with a new path." Aerie brought the Daddy Longlegs closer and Michael put his hand closer. "You're not even touching my skin, whoops there you go."

Its legs got on Michael's hand and he blocked his arms aggressively. "This is actually kind of cool." Michael said watch carefully. He wanted to let go, and he also wanted to scratch his hands where its pinpoint feet step stepped.

"I'll make sure you don't run into any poles on the way back. I wouldn't want the spider to get hurt."

At the building, the moemon came out together. Bubbles noticed it first.

"Michael, Spider! Why?" Bubbles asked. The crowd stopped at 'spider.'

"Aerie gave it to me," Michael explained.

"Aww," Chelsea said. "And I didn't think the winged brunnette liked you."

"It's a spider." Sandie said. "It's not like a box of candy."

Chelsea responded, "Ah, Sandie, you have much to learn."

"You're not keeping it, are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course not. He belongs in nature," Michael walked over to some bushes. He let it off. As he watched it leave, a hand grabbed his ass.

"Bubbles…" was not standing behind him. Aerie and Chelsea were, however. He looked at both of them. Aerie rolled her eyes and left while Chelsea remained, smiling awkwardly.


	13. The Bonding

**THunderWolf7226: I know someone who somehow got into the military with a fear of needles. Memory lapses everywhere!**

 **Darkhammer: You were here last time! Well, I could see why you're so anxious for this particular chapter to happen.  
**

 **Astroman1000: Well, dark, in a fanfiction context, usually means bad stuff happening in the first first chapters for little to no reason. I stand by my warning.  
**

Chapter 13: The Bonding  


It has been two whole days since Michael had Chelsea in his company, and he had spent all that time grappling with the increasingly obvious fact that his newest moemon liked him. It wasn't really a possibility he had prepared himself for. She never moved away when he got close, and when he touch her, she leaned in. She hadn't done anything bold since the spider, but her actually enjoying engaging with him in a sexually tinted manner made his thoughts run at one hundred miles per hour. He kept her around as much as possible to make sure she really felt infatuated with him.

At the end of the day, he was left with two of his moemon. From the windows, the setting sun illuminated the room as Michael, Bubbles, and Chelsea sat on a bed. The two girls leaned into him. He held both of their waists, half on their bottoms. He stared at the massive weight that was Chelsea's breasts. He then turned to Bubbles and got a kiss.

"So, Chelsea. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Comfortable. I'm happy with you," she replied, putting both of her arms around him.

"Chelsea, I don't want to force you to do anything. Do you really feel what you have been showing me?" Michael asked.

"I was always taught that being captured is the end. Now that I actually belong to you, I don't feel that way at all. It feels sort of like marriage, I guess. I like you, and you like me. I think I can live with that. Since I'm your moemon, and I like you in that way... we should be doing the what married people do," Chelsea said, taking off her shoes.

Michael never thought of it like marriage. He could be with these two girls forever. He would be happy, and having sex with them for the rest of his life. And if they were both happy with it, he knew he would be too.

"What?" Bubbles said, "You can't be in love with him already. You have to get to know him first."

"But, I guess I should be honest with you, but it's hard. I've never been open about my desires. I actually…" she paused for a moment while her face turning red, "I didn't realized that I'm head over heels for you. You're cute, in a sexual way."

"Bubbles, you don't think I'm attractive?" Michael asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I love you. I actually know you."

"I do think you're sexy," Chelsea said, "and I do think I like you better now that I've spent a bit of time with you. I think I'm ready. I guess I've always been weird; I just happen to like skinnier and weaker guys. It'd be difficult to hug you if you weren't skinny. It also helps me feel better that you're a virgin and inexperienced, as well as Bubbles. To be honest, I don't think I've ever felt so nervous. Then again, I do want to share this moment with you. I think we are all feeling the same way right now."

"I think I know how you feel. It is like marriage, now that I think of it. That means, it's okay to feel what I've been feeling. I feel like I belong with you," Michael said. It also explained why Chelsea acted so forwardly. She thought of him as her husband.

 **C** helsea leaned forward to kiss him; her breasts nearly knocked him over. That maneuver gave him a nice view of her assets down her shirt before she kissed him on the cheek. Bubbles came up from behind and put her hand on his crotch.

"She just called you weak. I think we can take her down together," Bubbles advised him.

"Hah, my passion is greater than both of you can imagine." Chelsea retorted with her chest forward, "Plus, I'm pretty well-equipped. There's no way you can wrestle me to the bottom."

"Actually Chelsea, those mighty boobs will be your downfall," Michael responded, "Bubbles, let's subdue her."

Chelsea giggled, "Okay then, come at me."

Michael and Bubbles tackled her, Bubbles aiming for the legs, Michael aiming for her chest. Right before they got her, she jumped over Michael, grabbing him from the back on his way down. With her hands pulling him into her bosom, he was pulled from the ground and held upside down when Chelsea completed her flip.

"Surprised? I'm neither human nor average."

Michael's goal was to feel her up as much as possible, but it would be nice to pin her on the ground while feeling every inch of her body up.

"A little help, Bubbles?"

Bubbles grabbed Chelsea's arm from behind, but there was no getting Michael free that way.

Suddenly, Chelsea let go and Michael found himself on the floor underneath the two girls. Bubbles was wearing turquoise panties, while Chelsea's pink panties were visible up her shorts. Hey! No water!" Chelsea complained.

Michael grabbed the top of Chelsea's legs. He could see up Chelsea's shirt, the fabric of her bra shown quite beautifully. It was a white one with small pink and blue dots that had a frilly border.

Chelsea wrestled free from Bubbles' grasp. She picked Bubbles off the ground, but Bubbles escaped when Chelsea was attempting to maneuver her around her boobs.

Michael saw an opportunity. He grabbed Chelsea from behind and thrusted his crotch in her ass while grabbing her by the torso, clearly telegraphing his shameless arousal. His arms wrapped right over her breasts; they were quite unavoidable. Bubbles came from the front, but Chelsea countered with her arms. Michael wrapped his right leg around Chelsea's leg and used one of his arms to restrain her arm. It escaped, but she finally lost balance. Within a couple seconds, they were all on the floor on top of him.

Michael's right leg was stuck below Chelsea's body and he struggled to get it free. With each shift in movement, the organ in his pants grew harder against Chelsea's butt. Chelsea then started to gyrate her waist. She turned her upper body to use her free arm to hold him down. Her breasts in that position nearly distracted him from the fact that she was bringing Bubbles down to pin her on top of him.

He got free from her arm while Chelsea wrestled Bubbles to the ground. He manage to stay astride Chelsea's butt. If he was going to lose, he had to be sandwiched between the girls, instead of having Chelsea in the middle

Three distinct victory positions went through his head. He reach down around Chelsea's arms, but getting around was impossible with her breasts.

Chelsea giggled," You're not going to get a hold me like that, unless you're aiming for something else~"

"Sorry, I guess I slipped," he said, groping her in a way which made it clear that it was on purpose. His hands even reached Bubbles' boobs below.

"I guess we can consider this a stalemate. I don't think I can free Bubbles," Michael suggested

"Stalemate? In your dreams."

Michael felt sudden movement in Chelsea's breast; He wasn't paying attention to anything else. He felt hands on his shirt pull him away from his manhood's resting place on Chelsea's ass as her legs twisted free from him unexpectedly. After losing his curvaceous grounding, he watched as his face slid downwards across Chelsea's rack. Suddenly, her breasts rested in place on either side his sword. Michael's face was at the crotch of Chelsea's tight shorts. She had her legs wrapped firmly around Bubbles and him, pressing his head into Bubble's crotch, while seeing the other girl's pink panties - every stitching being visible - up her shorts again. Sandwiched between Chelsea and Bubbles, although in an unexpected way, was a victory in his eyes.

"You're double-jointed?" Michael asked, surprised as his dick pulsated into Chelsea's bosom. This girl was way too amazing for him.

"Yeah."

"Can we do it now?" Bubbles asked, "As soon as possible? I want you inside me"

"Umm, we have to get our clothes off for that," Michael said. He was actually going to do it. He could feel the precum in his underpants.

"How do I do that?" Chelsea asked.

"Well one typically gets off of her opponents from her wrestling lock," Michael said.

"Oh," Chelsea said release the two, "I'm so nervous, but really excited."

"We're all nervous, Chelsea," he said.

"It's not a problem, I… I think I like being nervous."

Chelsea slowly pulled up her shirt, having to stretch it hard to get it around her huge boobs. It seemed like a modest-sized bra, even as her massive cleavage came into view. Even with massive amount of skin showing on her breasts, the bra had a lot of material covering her up. Her shirt seemed to get stuck going up. At first it seemed like the shirt was stuck, but it soon became apparent that she was hiding her hesitating side more. She lowered her shirt a bit.

"I don't know why, but I feel I'm not good enough. I know I'm considered sexy, but now..." Chelsea said, "I would feel better if Bubbles went first. I mean with her shirt, not all the way."

Bubbles then interjected, "Are you joking? I don't have nearly as large breasts as you. He's been fixated on your breasts the whole time. Whatever, Michael, I'm about to take off my shirt. Please watch."

Bubbles reached to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off in an instant. She had a pretty nice sized rack herself, but that's by human standards. She was wearing a dark blue sports bra; it was kind of surprising that her boobs were kept press down the entire time since she evolved.

Michael's attention was stolen when the miltank grabbed him by the shoulder. She was now face to face with him at a close stance with only inches between their chests separating the two of them. She grabbed her shirt by the sides and slowly pulled up. This time, she stopped before her bra was visible. Suddenly, she rushed her shirt around her bountiful bosom, revealing her bra once more. The girl's boobs bounced a bit as soon as they were free of the shirt, with the bra handling much of the noticeable force of the rebound. Her breasts showed much of its true depth in her cleavage while its legendary mass was contained in her heavenly and much needed bra.

Michael felt himself fall backwards. He was caught by Bubbles, with his face next to her rack. Once again, his entire sight was in the deep (but this time reasonable) bosom of a woman. He looked at her concerned face through the cleavage.

"Are you okay, Michael?"

"Yes, but I can't stand. Her boobs look like they could smother me to death."

Bubbled blushed a quite a bit and reached down to pick him up, frisking his butt while doing so.

"Well, I'll make sure you can breathe when they attack you," Bubbles said.

"I can't believe I showed you that," Chelsea said while shyly covering her rack with her arms (quite futilely).

"Chelsea," Michael said as Bubbles put him down on the bed, "you are a beautiful girl. I would have never believed I could even get close to someone leagues below you, let alone you yourself."

"You really mean that? Thank you for telling me that. I know it's silly, but that really means something to me. I've been told that I was beautiful before, and I have the boobs of a goddess, practically speaking… It's somehow different. It's like, um…"

The two girls stood on either side of bed, both still shirtless. Chelsea looked confused trying to finish her sentence, but Bubbles was smiling like she's never smiled before.

"Chelsea, it's called being cherished," Bubbles said.

This made Chelsea smile. Both of the girls were trying to overcome their shyness.

Michael knew he could probably advance, but something was holding him back.

"I can't promise you that you'll move on from what happened to Pinky. It's hard to get close,"

"Then let me make a promise," Chelsea said leaning in for a kiss, snuggly maneuvering her unavoidable boobs across the side of his body, "I promise to survive and live with you, as long as your heart beats."

She kissed him deeply and sloppily, while the other girl grasped his free arm.

As soon as Chelsea's kiss was over, Bubbles made her promise, "I will survive whatever the world throws at me, and will never abandon you."

Bubbles sealed her deal with a brave French kiss, and Michael could not help but passionately keep the kiss up. Both girls were lying on top of him, and wasn't able to move the arm that was under Chelsea's heavy chest. As Chelsea start to make out with his neck, he grabbed Bubbles's ass. Chelsea started shaking her leg against his already hard crotch. He felt himself about to come.

Michael broke the kiss with Bubbles to warn Chelsea about his oncoming ejaculation, only to be interrupted by her interrupting him directly with her tongue. She stopped shaking her leg, but his penis was quite sensitive now.

The make out session with Chelsea was sort of sloppy, and it was suspected that she was never kissed like this before. It lasted for a while, to the point she was doing it more artfully. She decided to end it suddenly and pulled Bubbles into making out.

Bubbles start to do it, with an awkward start as she was surprised at first.

"I'm sorry Bubbles," Chelsea said, "I was keeping you to the side."

The powerful miltank lifted the other two people from the side to get under them. The French kissers were frozen in surprise for a couple seconds. Bubbles continued making out with Michael as Chelsea moved her boobs beneath his head. Chelsea hugged him with her legs around his sides as she started to pull his shirt up. The kissing at the top of the sandwich was interrupted slightly by the shirt being pulled off, but resumed right away. Michael could feel the skin from both of the girl's chests: there was some sweat between him and Chelsea, making it slightly sticky, he couldn't even tell whose sweat it was. Chelsea's chest was a bit warmer than Bubbles's at this point.

Suddenly, there was pain in his crotch from his ever hardening member pushing up against his pants and Bubbles's weight. He reached around Bubbles's skirt and pushed her up, freeing his crotch and fingering right at the border of Bubbles's anus. This made Bubbles squeal in excitement. He was finding himself on the edge of cumming in his pants, all while still making out.

Chelsea's hand found its way to his pants and undid the zipper and button. She placed her hand on his underwear, applying pressure to the erect member. She was curiously exploring the area in his pants. There was no choice but to cum. Semen erupted in his underpants, right under where Chelsea's wrist was. A leg cramp appeared with the orgasm, but it felt right somehow. His instinct to yell was met by Bubble's tongue going deeper into the widened mouth, and his tensing up forced his head to sink a bit further into Chelsea's deep chest. Chelsea's somewhat sweaty boobs were even felt on both of his cheeks.

While the orgasm was still going on, Chelsea quickly put her hand in his underwear, making first contact with his male parts.

"Err, I didn't expect it to feel like this," Chelsea said, keeping her hand in the same place that it was squirted on.

"What are you talking about?" said Bubbles, quickly returning to making out.

"His cum is all over my hand, I don't want to make a mess."

"He came? Let me take care of it."

Bubbles spun on her on stomach and got into the 69 position with Michael. Her legs had slight trouble getting over Chelsea's breasts, and a perfect upskirt view was the result of Bubbles stretching her legs around them. He decided to suck on her bluish green panties while fondling Chelsea's boobs. Meanwhile, Bubbles started to lick up all the cum around his penis.

Presumably Bubbles got done helping Chelsea "clean" her hand, and they started to pull off his pants. He grabbed Bubbles' skirt and panties by the waistline to take them off, Bubbles reacted by moving her legs to be together. One of her legs didn't make it over Chelsea's breasts properly and Bubbles fell off the bed (and Michael).

"I'm okay!"

Chelsea pulled off his underwear using her toes, and Michael was completely naked. Bubbles got her panties and skirt off as well, her ass visible as she finished getting undressed. Chelsea moved out from under Michael to take off her shorts as well.

Chelsea, wearing nothing but her bra, sat on his lap, facing him.

"I'll let you do this next part."

Michael reached around her back and handled her bra strap. Her breasts hindered his arms a bit, but it was all in good fun. He panicked a bit when he could only barely reach the part he had to undo under serious effort.

"Don't worry, I'm flexible enough," Chelsea said with a smile.

Her breasts popped forward as she reached behind her own back and undid the bra. Michael fell backwards a bit as her breast revealed themselves in their full glory. He felt his crotch push deeply into Chelsea's ass as he noticed how her breasts practically defied gravity. He only now realized the greatness of her ass as his penis was being cushioned by it. It was practically already sex (as far as he felt).

Bubbles, who was looking a bit sad when he looked over, started to take off her sports bra. Her breasts majestically showed their true size, which was quite a bit bigger than he imagined it. He also noticed that her ass was also abundantly curvy. Even from the front, it was irresistible.

"He sure enjoyed that," Chelsea said, referring to the penis she was currently sitting on.

"Really?" Bubbles responded.

"Yes," said Michael, "You are a beautiful woman, and my first true love."

"Really, in the presence of Chelsea, I thought you wouldn't even notice me."

"Don't be silly, girl," Chelsea said, "He loves you. I wouldn't deny you the right to go first. I'll just do support."

Chelsea shook her ass and jiggled her boobs making sure the erection kept going strong.

"Actually, I don't think I can go first," Bubbles said.

Michael pushed Chelsea flat on the bed, her face was nervous and excited.

He started to lick her breasts, which was a lot of ground to cover. Chelsea moaned very loudly as she appreciated the extra foreplay.

"Don't stop."

He then felt a second set of breast snuggling his back.

"I still want to be a part of this," she said.

"I have a nice set of pillows you can use right here," Chelsea said pushing her breasts.

Bubbles awkwardly moved her head to rest on Chelsea's rack, lying diagonally across the bed. With both of his mates looking up at him, it was the perfect moment to cross the line.

With a single long thrust, the leg cramp from earlier acted up, making him fall on the girls instead of actually putting his dick into Chelsea. His hand landed on one of Bubbles's boob, which had its own special, firmer feeling. Bubbles longingly looked at him.

Not wanting to lose the feeling of his wonderful mishap with Bubbles, he thrusted his member in, breaking through the maiden's barrier. Chelsea gasped.

 _I'm in her?_

Her wet pussy accepted him in. He was actually having sex with a girl, with breasts larger than his head no less, while groping another beautiful girl's breast. He looked up at his two brides' faces. Chelsea had her eyes closed and mouth open in clear euphoria, and Bubbles had the widest smile on her face. Unsure of why Bubbles seemed to be having the time of her life, he focused on fucking Chelsea, making sure he didn't stop thrusting in her.

Suddenly, like some sort of sick trap, her pussy closed up around his penis. Chelsea screamed in pure pleasure. Her pussy, while hindering his movement, treated his penis to the best thing he ever felt, topping it off with a bountiful squirt.

He wasn't sure if his body figured it out before his mind, but he was in perfect harmony with Chelsea as he ejaculated, at least for a second. While filling up Chelsea, he looked down at Bubbles. Bubbles giggled (maybe even laughed), and didn't seem at all to mind lying on the girl he was having sex with. She unexpectedly pulled him into a kiss, all while the other girl was squirting her pussy juice on his penis. The ejaculation continued, and Chelsea's sweet cooch got an even tighter grip. His entire universe existed in these two girls and his penis, and even his urethra felt more like a main organ while shooting out semen.

Eventually, his semen ran out, but the juices from Chelsea didn't stop flowing. She didn't seem to have changed her expression since her orgasm began. Eventually, she spoke.

"Bubbles, be ready to take over. I think I'm about to run out of steam."

Without saying a word, Bubbles started to move herself more on top of Chelsea, her vulva touching his belly button. She was clearly nervous about this by her expression, but she at least seemed to be aroused by the thrusting of his body against her.

"Your face was sort of funny to watch during that. I can't wait until I do that to you."

Chelsea didn't seem ready to let go, and was milking his penis for everything it was worth. He started to have his doubts that he would be able to penetrate Bubbles afterwards.

He felt a lot of sweat dripping down on his hand from Chelsea's breast. He probably would have lost his leverage above the two girls if he played with them using his hands. His orgasm was over, although his penis felt sensitive inside her pussy. He also felt his arms tire out. Chelsea didn't seem to notice him weakening and continued to squeeze.

Bubbles and Michael looked at each other and their eyes met. Bubbles looked innocent somehow. Her long blue hair was all over Chelsea's sweaty chest, and something about her eyes said 'I love you.' She moved one hand to her breast and the other to her own cooch, stroking it. He felt Bubbles' cooch get ready as Chelsea ran out of steam. Bubbles hand started getting faster, and somewhat sloppy, but her pussy started to get quite wet quickly. Her eyes said 'Do me.' He felt his penis get harder again inside of Chelsea.

With a single thrust out of Chelsea, he broke in through Bubbles's hymen and was now fucking her. Bubbles screamed in pain somewhat loudly. Her hymen seemed a lot less tougher. Chelsea hugged Bubbles from below to comfort her after the pain of her deflowering.

"No, don't stop, please," Bubbles begged awkwardly.

He now felt that both Chelsea and Bubbles were his. He thrusted harder and harder into his property. What a horrible way to think; they weren't human, they were his "moemon," but the fact that they looked so close to human was off-putting. Bubbles' face seemed to turn to complete ecstasy. It was so odd seeing her with such strong expressions, and it was nice to know that she was having these feelings. He went harder and harder until her pussy clamped down, noticeably tighter than Chelsea's. This time, there was no confusion as her pussy seemed to collapse and dumped liquid on his member.

Her pussy was tight enough that he could not escape or move in the slightest. At the very base of his penis, her pussy would not let go. His arms gave way and without leverage, his feel on top of Bubbles, his face fell besides Bubble's head and on top of Chelsea's breasts. Bubbles just continued to squirt happily onto his rod.

It felt, not as if he was on top of Bubbles, but as if he was entirely inside her. In hindsight, going for two girls at once on his first time might not have been a good idea, but he was sure he was able to satisfy them. He felt ready to fall asleep as he moved out.

Bubbles pulled him to the side and starting to kiss him while Chelsea's breasts pushed up against his face.

"Bubbles, you don't mind if I play around with him while you're doing that, do you?" Chelsea asked not waiting for an answer and rolling Michael and Bubbles on top of her so Bubbles was on top of the pile. Bubbles didn't seem to mind and continuously reached for interesting places as she was having sex. Chelsea moved down so her breasts were at his back and her crotch at his butt. She got to work humping his ass with her crotch and legs, making him thrust his penis up and down. Bubbles' pussy loosened, and a ridiculous amount of her juice gushed out. She was actually tight enough to hold it in, apparently.

Chelsea was audibly enjoying humping him as she started to go at masturbation speed. Bubbles was enjoying herself, probably thinking that the energy was coming from him. They clearly weren't as tired as he was. Despite being sleepy, it was good that it wasn't ending. Without any effort, his cock was moving up and down in Bubble's pussy. Chelsea's humping thrusts were a bit more of a vibration than his natural penis movement, and Bubbles was technically on top. He guess he should be grateful Chelsea was so strong and doing most of the work at this point.

Bubbles still enjoying herself, realize she had control from her position and started to move up his member. Meanwhile, Chelsea grabbed his waist and started to make vibrations he recognized as near climax speed. He didn't know how she typically masturbated, but her breathing was as rapid as it was during her last orgasm. Suddenly Bubbles clamped down on his penis and squirt her juices yet again. She looked passionately into his eyes. She arced her chest to display her boobs more prominently. He felt every muscle of his body tighten. He moved his legs to avoid another cramp, rubbing them against the girls' legs. Chelsea started to rub her legs against his legs relaxing the cramp before it could happen.

Michael orgasmed yet again, marked by Chelsea's vocal yells of pleasure from her own, simultaneous climax. Bubbles managed to keep her most recent orgasm going as well and all three climaxed. Chelsea and Michael both became limp from exhaustion, enjoying the feeling. Bubbles kissed Michael, extending her own long orgasm as her own parts continued pampering his penis with her tight grip and seemingly endless fluids.

Bubbles' vagina loosened up again, and Bubbles picked up speed. She was sweating, giving her the appearance of being frantic. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one under pressure.

"Bubbles, let me have the top."

 _What am I thinking? Bubbles is the only one here with energy left._

And so Bubbles dismounted and laid besides Chelsea. It was a simple matter of rolling from the super busty miltank girl. Chelsea's left breast covered Bubble's right breast, and Bubbles was awaiting penetration. Chelsea's eyes were closed, but she seemed aware still.

His penis was erect, but not hard. He placed a hand between Chelsea's and Bubbles' boobs, grasping on Bubbles's more firm breast. Her boobs were big enough for his hand, and that made his lower parts happy again. He couldn't help but be distracted by Chelsea breasts yet again, but it was more curiosity than sheer attraction.

 _If I suck her nipple, would milk come out?_

The thought of sucking her great hills again brought his boner to full power yet again. Chelsea's nipple wasn't far from his face, yet that erection was for Bubbles. It was quite stupid to have the thought of one-woman fidelity at this point. Guilt wasn't going to make this better for anyone.

He closed his eyes and used his tongue to navigate Chelsea's large, spherical landscape. After a slightly salty taste tour, he took a lap around her nipple and started to suck. He was careful not to dig his teeth into her tinder titties. Chelsea stirred, and Bubbles's pussy started to get wetter. Chelsea moved her own hands to handle her own breasts. The movement felt heavy on his hand between the two girls' breast, as well as on his suckling mouth. He pressed his penis into Bubble's vagina. Bubbles started to breathe deeper and her pussy tightened. Those two things were the only indication of Bubbles' enjoyment while he was engaged in Chelsea's breast. Chelsea's nipple was getting more erect ( _if that's the right word_ ) and sweet milk came into his mouth.

Michael wasn't sure if he found this arousing, but the taste was nice. The girls seemed to accept the slower pace of the sex. The warm milk was quite calming. It was clearly the best non-orgasmic sexual moment he'd ever been through at that point. Maybe not, since there was not a lot of good moments. His eyelid felt heavy and he lost his hardness.

Bubbles turned over so she was face down, her butt sticking up. His now flaccid penis safely sat in her ass. She shook her butt in a teasing manner.

"I felt that," Bubbles said, "You're still there. Just think dirty thoughts."

"What would count as dirty after this?"

"You're going to have sex with lots of girls. Maybe six at once, maybe one right after another, and you're about to backdoor one right now," She said as the dick on her ass got harder, "There's your male instincts. It's one girl's pussy after another, all the time."

She gasped as the penis went up inside her.

"Oh," she let out a long gasp, "this certainly isn't the same, but go on."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just keep going"

Her anus was certainly tight, but it didn't seem as accommodating as her vagina. It was still a great feeling of dominance that uplifted him, making him want to reach past his limit. He repeatedly thrusted past her sphincters.

"Bathroom!" Bubbles yelled.

Bubbles jumped ship and ran to the restroom. Michael wasn't too disappointed because it felt good to end on a dominate note. He turned to cuddle with Chelsea, who surprised him, wrestling her under him so that her breasts weighed heavily on his chest.

"Oh god, I don't even have to get creative with you," she said pressing her boobs together.

"I guess your boobs and my penis are a match made in heaven."

"Your penis and My boobs, my ass, Bubbles' ass, Bubbles' boobs, Bubbles' pussy, my pussy," she said pressing her breast at each mention, "what else do men like? Ella's breasts! That's hot, right?"

"Nope, just your breasts right now. Your eyes too, but mostly your breasts. Trust me, that really is all I really want to think about right now."

Chelsea giggled. "Well, I was just trying what Bubbles was doing."

Chelsea sat up, her breasts only slightly aware of momentum and gravity. She curled her back so her breasts landed on his crotch and, most importantly, his hard-ass penis. His member stuck up into the bottomless depths of her bosom. The skin of his penis stuck to the skin of her breast. She pushed her titties together and it became clear her mammaries were too sweaty for that kind of play. She lifted her chest up and started giving him a handjob. She started with the shaft and crept down the base of the penis. Her hand found the scrotum to be quite fun to play with. She leapt forward and rode herself into his penis. Her boobs were impossible not to watch as she went up and down. She leaned forward and Michael felt an impact on his chest. At this point she was using her breasts resting upon his chest for leverage.

Every time she went up and every time she went down, it was felt through her breasts and it showed on her face. Michael didn't care about dominance anymore as he just wanted to survive at this point. Of course he was going to survive. He shouldn't be enduring, but savoring.

The minutes went by unchecked, as his erection wouldn't climax, but it didn't relent either. The girl just kept on going up and down. He hoped that the night would last forever.

Eventually, her vagina clamped down at the very base of his penis. Under the weight of her breasts and the hold of his member inside her, he felt like a trapped creature, and was glad about it. Not only was he inside her, but he felt as though he was inside of her forever.

As the last of Chelsea's strength waned, she fell on him. The sex had ended, but he still felt as though he was inside her. He couldn't escape the sleeping girl on top of him, and it made him feel "tucked in." There was a special gratification of feeling the curves of a sleeping girl.

Before he fell asleep, he noticed Bubbles hug him from the side. One last goodnight kiss…

 **In the previous version, I took only 10,000 words to get here, and the lemon itself was an entire third of the story. I was way too impatent and put everything on fast forward. I was writing the lemon from the very beginning though so it was one of the better written parts.  
**


	14. Departure

**There's a feraligatr cover now. The miltank on the cover was a lot closer to Florderie in appearance so it always bothered me. Chelsea is sort of short.**

Chapter 14: Departure

Morty looked up a set of marble stairs. The city would soon be dark, as only a few structures would be outfitted for some form of electricity. Morty looked up at the Temple of the Oracle and wondered if it would remain darkened.

"Better not take another step, human," said a rather serious woman. "Your mystic's privilege will only take you so far."

Morty turned to see a female Xatu. She had robes consisting of purple dyed cotton and golden silk. Her attire wasn't common for moemon around here, and would set most human back months on their budget.

"So, one of the prophetic chiefs. I don't suppose you already know why I am here," Morty said.

"Because something important may happen, and you have unique knowledge you wish to trade for knowledge about life and death," she said. "It's called forbidden knowledge for a reason."

A male xatu teleported on top of a marble pillar.

" _ **The Age of the Executioner dawns upon the Earth.**_

 _ **The Powerful shall be made Weak.**_

 _ **The superior Four will be given birth**_

 _ **On the Chains of Those who Sleep.**_

 _ **Immortals will hear Death's call**_

 _ **And the Small shall be grinded to Dust**_

 _ **Victory shall mark his fall,**_

 _ **And the Fall of the Mark of those Unjusted."**_

Morty just stared at the verbose newcomer. The female clapped.

"Was that impromptu?" she asked.

"For the most part." the male prophet said, hopping down to the stairs.

Morty interjected. "What, what does all of that mean? Age of the executioner?"

"Depends on how it's capitalized in the official transcription," the man said. "I don't think there is anything in the future that may lead to indicate a new era, so it may be something like '28 years old.' Although if anyone asks, it was time of the executioner."

"Yes. This is mostly just a hobby for us prophets. The prophecies don't actually have any information about the future in them at the moment of their creation. It's just poetry we make to be used at a later date."

"No one respects a prophet who can't keep up a rhyming scheme," he said.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" the woman asked of the male.

"Alright." he disappeared in a small flash.

"My name is Alexis. We've met before, although I wasn't quite in the position I was in now."

"Yes, I do think I remember. You haven't changed that much from what I remember," Morty replied.

"I will give you the information you need, but I will give you a warning. She has not forsaken the human world, but she has been troubled for some time about the newfound limit of her power," Alexis explained.

"Her? What's with the pronoun game?" Morty asked.

"You know who I"m talking about. Can't you just let a prophet have her vagueness?"

"Very well. Continue."

"As you know, her powers of foresight works much differently than ours. However, it still follows the same laws that out powers rely on. The future ultimately is built on the free choices of individuals. Usually her powers work on a secular scale, and free will will not interfere with her foresight."

"I know she can predict great calamities. Am I one of those whose who is creating this obstruction?"

"I think not, but you will have to live with the choices you make."

* * *

Michael was standing at the coastline of Olivine City. It was already afternoon around the time he woke up, and he was just standing there thinking... Was what he doing right? Even though both of the girls consented, the circumstances were far from what he thought was normal. Still, they were happy when they woke up. Should he consider himself lucky, or was he merely coercing them?

"Bubbles, Chelsea, come out!"

The two girls emerged from their respective balls. The three just stood there for a while, exchanging glances. Chelsea seemed happy, but confused to why she was called out, and Bubbles looked like she was anticipating something from Michael.

"Do you regret what happened last night?" he finally said.

Chelsea spoke out startled, "What do you mean? It was awkward, but no. I'm happy. It's all okay. I can't explain how I feel in any other way. This is love, right? I really look forward to the rest of my life with him."

"The rest of your life, Chelsea?" asked Michael. "Is that really how you imagine your future?"

"Yeah, even after you get married for real and have children. I really like children. I could even help your wife breast feed."

 _Get married? Start a relationship with a human girl?_

Michael sort of stopped considering relationship with human girls when he got Bubbles. As much as he pondered the morality of sexual relationships with moemon girls, he never once thought about the actual alternative. An overwhelming feeling of guilt pulled down his spirit completely as he realized he was planning to bed all of them this entire time. He realized that he even felt this way about Pinky.

What was he planning? Would he have Ella and Sandie to warm up to him until they loved him too? Would the rest fall like dominoes as the idea become normalized? Did he even consider Aerie's insubordination and open opposition of him as a temporary setback? Part of the reason he pushed himself to capture Chelsea was because of her breasts. Then again, he knew he truly didn't expect Chelsea's positive reaction. He expected Bubbles to be willing to sleep with him because she was raised to accept it. He knew how he felt about Bubbles, but how did he feel about the rest of them? Was he counting on Bubble's learned attitude?

He knew what he wanted with Pinky. He spent three weeks discounting most of the moemon, but not Bubbles. He even imagined a wedding with both of them. How much of it was him? The only thing he could be sure of what was him was his temporarily suppressed admiration of the girl he started this journey with him

He felt sick. He may have spent the last six weeks trying to trick himself into thinking he was a decent person.

"And then when you get old and… um… Michael, did I say something wrong?" Chelsea said.

"Bubbles. Are you happy? Is your love for me genuine?"

"What? I gave you my answer last night. I have never felt happier. Did you not believe me?" She said defensively.

"You mean right before we had sex?" Michael said.

"Yes, I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you," Bubbles said plainly.

"Um, Bubbles, You don't exactly seem too sincere about it." Chelsea pointed out.

Chelsea did have a point in that Bubbles did not say that like a lover typically would. She said it like it was a simple statement, with more annoyance than anything else. It was more like she was annoyed by the fact that the statement "I love you" is less evident than "water moemon are weak to electricity." However, Michael believed her. It wouldn't convince him if she were any other girl, but with her, it made perfect sense.

"Bubbles, I love you too."

Chelsea interjected, "Do you really think she means it?"

"It's just how she is," he replied.

"So I guess we sorted that out," Bubbles said.

"Yes, but there is a whole different matter I must also deal with," Michael said as he threw out his other three moemon.

Aerie and Ella appear standing, but Sandie.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point. I'm allowing you to go free if you don't want to stay with me," Michael said.

"What?" Said Chelsea, Aerie, and Ella.

"I… don't think that's a good idea," said Bubbles.

"Shut up, Bubbles!" Aerie scolded.

"Michael, you've just went through a tough time. Your judgement may not be the best," Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, I've think I healed enough. I'm very certain of this choice," Michael said.

"I'm having too much fun to leave. I've gotten so much stronger," said Ella. "I'm staying until I can't go further."

"Seriously, I don't think this is a good idea. We're going to lose elemental balance and it will be a waste of time and energy training," Bubbles said

"Why the hell would I care about your little adventure here? My world doesn't revolve around you guys," Aerie said.

"But the choice rests with our trainer, Michael. He can still can keep all of us if he decides to."

Michael stepped between Aerie and Bubbles. "Bubbles! I've made up my mind. I'm not keeping anyone against their will."

"See, I don't really want to keep arguing against this bitch. Sandie, I'll help you get back home," Aerie said.

"Umm, I'm not sure I want to go home," Sandie responded.

"What? Are you sure? I don't think you'll get more chances," Aerie said.

"Sandie, do you really want to stay with me for now?" Michael asked.

"I just feel like I belong, but I'm not entirely sure. I can change my mind later, right?"

The fox girl looked at Michael directly in the eyes. "Of course, Sandie."

"Whatever, I'm off," Aerie proclaimed.

"Wait!" yell the vulpix.

Sandie ran and jumped onto Aerie.

"This is the last chance I have to hug you." Sandie said.

"Sweet little kid you are, but I really don't belong here."

"Kid? I'm just short and cute."

"And a bit spoiled and needy,"Aerie added.

Aerie let Sandie finish her hug, then flew off towards the east.

"Bubbles," Michael said as they watched the owl girl fly away, "still think I did the wrong thing?"

"I seriously doubt you can be a moemon master if you don't feel okay with holding a moemon against their will. It not like wild moemon are going to jump at the chance to join us. There's plenty of Aeries out there, and very few Chelseas."

Michael turned his eyes towards the Bubbles. He was still watching Aerie fly away, as if she didn't say what she just said. It was probably worse that she was probably right.

 **There's going to be a bit of an hiatus.**


	15. Bubble's Night

**It's odd that there's very little dragon clan based fanfiction. People seem much more concerned with glowing hands.**

Chapter 15: Bubbles's Night

Sandie kicked the blue and blonde haired girl after dodging a rather weak water attack. Michael threw a pokéball. The pokéball shook several times and then the chinchou girl popped out free yet again.

"Sandie hold off!"

The girl started to run away. Twilight was nearly upon them so it was obvious the mark the return to civilization.

"But I thought you were going to capture her."

"These things aren't cheap," Michael said holding up the next ball. "I'm also very sure she wouldn't be so open to joining."

"I guess we can't always get what we want. So, I guess I'll have to work hard for the steel gym," Sandie said.

Michael was hoping to get a new moemon or prepare Bubbles and Sandy for the oncoming battle. Chelsea was the only one who didn't have any moves that could effective damage for the gym leader. Jasmine specialized in steel type moemon and that was sure to be a challenge. Even with the good offensive type effectiveness, Ella was a wildcard against any electric or rock type.

"Sandie, can I lift your shirt? I'm not trying to get a peek of anything."

"Sure, I trust you."

He lifted and examined her side. She was fairly skinny in a way that wasn't visible when she was dressed, and apparently fully dodged a kick.

"You've done pretty well in that fight. I thought for sure she got you there." He let the shirt fall back down.

"Your fingers are cold."

"So, you were captured at some point recently, but you seem okay with it."

"Yeah, it was only a couple of months ago. I felt like I belonged with everyone. There were male moemon, female moemon. I was important just being Julian's moemon. His girlfriend was always with us, but they never did boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. She was also really nice. Still, it didn't seem to be right as time passed. But then, when you showed up… I guess in the end, he really did care about me." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go back."

He looked at her and redhead smiled back flirtingly. She did seem to just say that she's happy with him. What happened with Bubbles and Chelsea?

After a good hug from Sandie, he was lying in bed. There was still risk in taking on the gym leader. He couldn't afford keep any of his moemon if he didn't take the league challenge, and he loved both Chelsea and Bubbles. For all her knew, Sandie was going to be girlfriend number three.

 _This is Bubbles' night. He even mentioned it to her._

* * *

 **M** ichael was nearly thinking last night was a fluke. Michael checked over his clothes making sure he was presentable. He felt nervous as he held Bubbles's pokéball.

 _This is silly. It's not a first date. She wouldn't even know what a normal girlfriend would expect. We consummated our relationship last night._

He threw out Bubbles's pokeball and the the girl appeared in nothing but her underwear. She was standing nervously without any trace of seductiveness.

"You're fully dressed? I thought it would be best to get ready for this. You still want to do this, right?"

"Bubbles, I think I might have had some bad thoughts while we were doing this last night."

"What do you mean, 'bad thoughts'? You loved both of us while doing it, right? You shouldn't feel guilty by expressing your love."

"I know, but I don't think I respected you enough. I've already accepted that I can love more than one girl, but I had some disturbing feelings last night. I actually thought of you as my property, as if I owned your sexually."

Bubbles stood there mystified. However, instead of turning into disgust, she smiled. The smile went from being amused to being seductive. He wasn't sure if that made her seem like a normal girl, or less like one.

"I think I understand," she said moving closer putting her hand on the rim of his pants.

"What do you mean Bubbles? How could you possibly understand?"

"Well," she said pulling down his pants, "I felt the same about your penis in my vagina. I considered it mine, and all mine. Heck, even while Chelsea was there helping you stand strong, I felt I owned _you_ while you were inside me. It's like we own each other. It's rather dumb, don't you think?"

"Really," Michael said pulling his shirt off, "and yet you remind me of all the girls in my future while having sex?"

Bubbles sat Michael do on the bed at a level making sure he had her chest in mind.

"I have a vested interest in the hardness your penis," she said pulling his underwear down. "I've read some books about being a good partner. I think last night might have helped me understand more than any book. It's an exchange of control, and that helps us understand each other and get closer."

"Okay… I think I understand what you're saying. To me, it's just, pardon my language, fucking. I just need to know you're happy and well. I wouldn't want to cross your boundaries."

"Don't worry. I can't think of any. I just want to be closer."

"Well, for this night I can say it's all about you," he said taking her bra off.

Her round D titties fit her body well in a way that was special. Chelsea's oversized breasts certainly would be fun every once in awhile, but nothing could take away from Bubbles's bare-chested beauty. He did not have to worry about a thing with her in sight. Her hand stroked her own boobs making the closeness oh-so real. Moving her breast around, she caught his face with the slopes of her valley. Michael started making out with her boobs. Bubbles let out an audible moan.

Michael reached down to pull off her panties, only to find her bare labia. She sat astride his lap, with her naughty bits rubbing up against his. In this position, he couldn't adjust his pelvis at all and could only wait for her to come down. She shook her ass a bit, measuring the hardness of his member, and she came down with her pussy on his dick with extra wetness.

She moved up and down, making him come closer to climax. He couldn't do any of the work, so he relaxed as he sprayed his seed into her. Immediately after, her juices erupted and she closed onto the penis. He fell back on the bed with the woman still possessively milking his penis.

With neither of them in the position to move well, they just enjoyed the moment as if they could freeze it in time forever. The semen just kept coming as Michael held her in her seated position. It was a very long orgasm and she arced her back, yelling out, making her breasts much more prominent in the moment.

She released his member and fell on his body, smothering him tiredly.

"We have no idea what we're doing," Michael admitted.

"Yeah, but I can't complain about the end result. Besides, it'll actually will get better when we figure it out."

They fell asleep in that position, content with their new arrangement.


	16. Vs Jasmine: The Sun's Forge

Chapter 16: Vs Jasmine, The Sun's Forge

The gym was rather large on the outside, although the missing roof was a bit of a surprise to anyone who didn't already know about it. It was time to battle the gym leader ,and Michael had a plan to take her out. He already made up his mind about who would be best on each opponent.

The battlefield was a great steel block on top of a mound. It was the early, morning and most gyms allowed unscheduled challenges at these time.

Jasmine was a shorter-than-average woman with long hair. She had a silver and pink dress.

"So, are you tier three?" she asked.

"No. I only have two badges. I'm ready for my third badge." Michael said.

"Ah yes. Your second tier two fight. That's a bit of disappointment on my end, I'll admit. I have those moemon with me so I, Jasmine, leader of Olivine City gym, accept your challenge."

Her first pokémon was a male magnemite who was taken out by Chelsea, although with great effort. However, Chelsea had no good attacks and was eventually knocked out by a mass of air that created a sonicboom for the next magnemite. Ella finished off the magnemite quite easily and was able to take out the next one even though she was paralyzed by it. Now she had only one pokémon left, and it also happened to be the largest pokémon Michael has ever seen.

Steelix looked to be about 18 feet tall, and if he wasn't at least partially made of steel he would have certainly collapsed under his own weight. This moemon was the clear reason why her gym didn't have a roof.

"Bubbles, your turn! Start out with surf!"

Bubbles materialized, "Holy shit, they get that huge!?"

"Use surf before he can get to you!"

Light sparkled on the steelix in a way Michael realized was a weather changing technique called sunny day. The daylight intensified and Steelix was painful to look at with the bright light reflecting off of him. Fortunately, Bubbles summoned the water for the surf attack although, it nearly made Michael look away as it reflected the sun.

The surf attack hit, but the effect on the steelix seems minimal. As very little of his body was struck. Much of the water washed away down tof the battlefield, which had a solid brightness going across it.

The gym leader shielded her eyes. "Although steelixes are ground types and are weak to water, the water hinders most of us when brightened like this. I'm afraid that your croconaw won't be able to match up against my steelix. You know what to do."

The giant steel pokémon hit Bubbles square in the chest with a tail that seemed to come from light itself. She was knocked off her feet but she was able to get back up.

"Give me one more shot," Bubbles said.

"Okay, use surf!"

Once again, water covered the floor and was shot at the giant. Bubbles hit the dryer side of the giant with a focused wave. Steelix showed weakness in his legs and stumbled a bit. However stable he may seem, gravity was not an ally to moemon such as him. The steelix managed to whip his iron tail out and Bubbles was knock off her feet onto the searing metal floor. Michael ran over to check her life signs. She was knocked out, but she continued breathing. She was made of stronger stuff than he was.

Michael only had two pokémon who could fight, neither of which were very likely to do enough damage. Steelix was just too strong. A paralyzed bug that might get one punch in, and a small fire type girl with weak attacks. However, while sunny day was in effect the choice was clear.

"Sandy, go!"

Sandy looked up, but not at her humongous opponent. She looked straight at the blinding sun. She could either use fire spin or ember, neither of them that strong, even in this weather. Fire spin would take a while to deal damage, while ember would do slightly more damage. Confuse ray would rely on mostly chance, but that seemed to be the only thing that would let them win. It was still quite unlikely.

"Sandy use, umm..."

Jasmine put her hand to her face realizing that defeat was a likely outcome. The steelix was just a bit more determined. He put his hands on the ground the entire steel slab sunk into the ground. The earth of the mound was starting to get to a level which it was now above the floor of the battlefield. Earth spilled onto the steel, and a dirt filled battle was not a good prospect for a fire user.

"Sandy!" Michael yelled.

"I got this," Sandie said.

She instead put her chest forward and breathed in deeply. The small woman took her stance against the 18-foot man.

"Flamethrower?"

. It wasn't like Sandy was about to wait. Straight from the fire inside her, she shot a disproportionate amount of flames from within her mouth. Her modest chest stood out proudly to make her airpipe as effective of a weapon as possible. Michael couldn't help but think how hot her chest was even as the steelix fell.

"I didn't think you had a fire type when you sent out a water type against my steelix. Regardless, gym leaders shouldn't give out excuses. This belongs to you." Jasmine said holding up the Mineral Badge.

Michael walked up to take the badge, eying Sandy's butt and her short skirt along the way. She looked quite proud and happy as she noticed how he looked at her. With the badge in one hand, he took Sandy by the hand and looked into her eyes. She blushed a bit, but she smiled. They embraced shortly and her breasts were really hot and soft. It was not ideal to hug after an intense battle. Without returning her to her Pokéball, they went back to the Moemon Center.

* * *

 **H** is moemon made speedy recoveries at the Moemon Center, so with the day done early, there was only one thing left to do.

His vulpix sat on the bed holding her skirt nervously. She knew he was about to have her, but she had trouble looking him in the eyes. She mostly looked at her lap. Happiness shone through her nervousness.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I really want to cross this line, even if it doesn't go too well," she said.

"It's okay to feel nervous. I was nervous my first time also."

"But, I just need another girl to talk to. I would like to talk to Chelsea first."

"Alright, I guess she would know what to say."

Chelsea materialized. Sandy was speechless.

"Chelsea, Sandy would like to like to talk to you about sex."

"Really? I'm not some sort of expert," Chelsea said.

"You know more than me," Sandy said, "I wouldn't have a clue about what I was doing."

"Alright, I have two piece of advice. Firstly it goes like this." Chelsea said moving a single figure through a hole she made with her other hand.

"I know that part!" Sandy yelled with her face going redder.

"Alright, second piece of advice. Do what you want. Don't worry about what you're supposed to do, just have fun."

"I don't know what you mean. I want to experience it, but…" Sandy's mumbled with her voice dropping to an incomprehensible level.

"Michael, I have to ask you something before you get all sexy time with Sandy!" Chelsea said, "Please milk me sometime today, it's been so long since I was properly milk!"

"Is this something I'm going to have to do often?" Michael asked. Sandy wasn't making any noise whatsoever and was looking down at her feet. It seemed like Chelsea's advice didn't make her more ready for anything.

"Yeah, once a week will be good. It takes a little work but it doesn't have to be sexual. This Moemon Center even has a machine for it, but I want you to know how to do it."

"Do you mean like, breastfeeding?" said the foxgirl.

Michael and Chelsea both looked at Sandy surprise. The redhead dropped her head in shame. Michael could not believe how awkward this was getting.

"Sandy, do you want to learn also? I thought that'll be too weird for you. I do have two breasts, so it would be quicker than just Michael alone." Chelsea proposed. Chelsea seemed to have a more caring aura, even motherly. Chelsea seemed to think of Sandy as a child even.

"Alright." Sandy mewed.

Chelsea took off her shirt and Sandy fell off her feet at the site off her Bosom in her N-cup bra. Chelsea kneeled down to bring up Sandy head. Sandy was mostly passive and wide-eyed.

"Don't feel intimidated by these. We're all on the same team. Are you ready?"

"Alright," Whispered Sandy closing her eyes.

Chelsea pulled down her bra and the vulpix sucked on her nipple. They both looked quite peaceful. This was a pretty good arrangement as Michael would feel weird handling her milk tanks intimately without going all out sexual. Seeing this scene was perhaps the most peaceful sight since he started out on the journey. For a few minutes, Michael was content at watching them, somewhat regretting that Sandy would probably just go to sleep after this. Maybe he'll just fuck Chelsea.

"You're pretty good at this," Chelsea said, "Want to do my other teat?"

"Okay," Sandy agreed. She rolled over to Chelsea's over breast and ready to begin. Sandy's new position had her legs spread uncaringly. Michael looked up her skirt quite intentionally. It was wet, as he somewhat suspected, although he was mostly just wanting to see her panties.

"Sandy, are you a lesbian?"

Chelsea pushed Sandy off her breast holding her up.

"Have you been getting off on this?" Chelsea yelled angrily.

"I'm…" Sandy looked like she was about to cry. Michael put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Michael with a tear in her eye.

"Calm down, Chelsea. Let her speak."

"Fine, I was just unnerved."

Sandy snuffled a bit then spoke, "I think I'm straight. I like boys, but I'm not entirely sure."

Michael brought his face to her. This was the best test he could think of. She closed her eyes and they started to kiss. She was quite sloppy, but that could only mean she had those feelings toward him. She also tasted like milk. As soon as the milk taste dissipated, he ended the kiss.

"Chelsea, could Sandy help you finish up with milking?"

"My breasts are a bit uneven, so I guess I'm alright with it."

The two girls moved to the bed. Sandy breathed heavily and put her face at the border of Chelsea's bra, and Chelsea let it out. Sandy kept her eyes open, but Chelsea had an approving look as she gazed down at her.

Michael decided that, since this was leading to something, he might as well take off his pants. He positioned himself to looked up Sandy's skirt. It wasn't very wet, but it was clear where the wetness was coming from. He got hard due to having this site at his leisure. The little bisexual girl probably liked boys more than girls, as he imagined that she would be even more aroused at Chelsea's tits than that. He moved closer to the girl's yellow-orange panties. He could smell her pussy. As soon as Chelsea was milked out, Sandie's pussy was his. Careful not to touch his prize, his move his face closer to her panties. His nose was only a couple of inches away. Her butt looked great from this angle.

Suddenly, she started to get wet much quicker as Michael realized he was breathing on her. He didn't sense any movement from the girl, but after a while, he figured out that his breath on her panties aroused her current level. He placed a finger on the lacing of her panties, caressing the border of her womanhood. There was no doubt that she was ready. Michael sat up and took off his underwear. He noticed a glare from the breastfeeding girl. He realized that breaking Sandy's hymen would be a bad idea while her mouth was on Chelsea's nipples.

Michael nodded. Chelsea finished up and pulled Sandy's face into her cleavage. Michael pulled off Sandy's panties and grabbed Sandy's tender breast. Sandy was soaked and Michael put his manhood on the edge of her innocence.

Michael thrusted in, forever claiming her innocence, while Chelsea muffled Sandy's screams of pain. Chelsea was holding Sandy down so Michael had full reign over Sandy. After his initial thrust sank into Sandy's psyche, he began hammering away. Her pussy was tight enough for his pleasure, and soon her pleasure was proven as she orgasmed. Although her voice was muffled by Chelsea's breasts, her pussy clamped down more than enough to express her thoughts. She was tighter than even Bubbles, although not nearly as many juices came down. He ejaculated, and while she grasped onto the penis, he grasped her nearly burning breast. His semen went into her for a few seconds, but her hot chest started to become unbearable.

Her endurance ended, and Michael freed himself from her hot places.

"Good…" Sandy murmured falling into a restful states of being smothered and semen filled.

Michael was glad his first time with her was a clear success. Now that he thought about it, he didn't technically get proper consent. He should be more careful, in the future, although he almost envied her.

He looked to Chelsea, who held the redhead to her body.

"Let's see what your cooldown time is," the sultry Miltank said. "You don't mind if I keep my bra on, do you? I'm still sore from last time."

"Not at all. With you, I'll be fully ready in a minute."

Cozying up face to face, Michael realized her breasts were better support. With all the foreplay focus on the breast he got ready in no time, and her too, oddly enough.

"Yes," she whispers passionately, "Take me like it's my first time."

Michael did it perfectly, with enough force to steal her virginity three times over. Instead of pain, of course, he delivered her pure pleasure, although his dick felt more resistance than he would like.

Her orgasm was harder than his small one, but Michael couldn't imagine himself happier. She expressed her gratefulness with every part of her being, especially at her lower parts. It ended, and Michael used the pillows nature created.

Sandie spread out her body, lowering herself a couple of centimeters to sandwich herself perfectly between her man and her busty friend. As far as he could tell, this was an ideal way for her to experience this important night.

He slowly closed his eyes, thanking nature's bountiful gift for his soon to come deep sleep.


	17. Ashton the Larvitar

**NerdWriter19: I noticed a lot of stories stall before that point. It's an understandable conclusion. The badge system can be problematic with writers.**

Chapter 17: Ashton the Larvitar.

The ideal of fairness was a bit hard to grasp for a young male who was the mutual boyfriend of three content girls. Sex every night was an alien enough concept, but then add in discussion on how they would share him and he was stunned by the surreal fortune he had. The original plan he had was a three night rotation for each of the girls per their preference, but then Chelsea added the idea that Michael should have a night. It just was her idea of fairness, although she didn't push it.

Two days had passed and it wasn't clear what the near future would be like. Michael had this occasional nagging feeling that this would be the happiest time of his life. It was certainly possible that life changed for the better, but things never went as he planned in his life. It was a mental juggling game to keep four girls happy, with only one not being in a sexual relationship. Further in the future, he may get use to it; he could even start a family with his moemon and adopt. He wouldn't even have to worry about finding a human wife at that point.

And then there were bad things that could happen. Accidents did happen, as without any pressure from some level of danger, most moemon would never approach their potential. Even humans have rarely, very rarely, died in a controlled gym setting. On the other hand, serious injury inflicted on trainers was much more common.

Physically, he definitely noticed improvement. He even lost a few pounds he didn't know he had to lose. That's part of the reason the party decided to head to Cianwood: to get some muscle added to their bones. Conditioning was something him and his moemon hadn't focused on. With so many things going for him, one thing did help expunge all negativity from his mind.

Michael put the phone to his ear. "Professor Elm opened up communication with Mom," his sister's slightly distorted voice announced."

Michael stood up. "She's recovered!" He expected less optimistic news.

"Yes, but he only got text communication. She's not in danger of serious mental damage. I think she's pretty well, judging by the conversation, although she did ask me if we met our doubles."

"Umm, that's not how it works," Michael said.

"Yeah, she should know that much. She must have Sci Fi on her brain. Parallel worlds-" Static covered her words. "Not that important, where are you?"

"On a ferry."

"What?" She responded.

It looked like the call was about to drop. It was a shame to be cut so short. He would really like to know how she was handling her harem. He could use all the advice he could get. "I'm on a boat."

"Oh, I guess we can talk latter. Go play with"- and static came followed by a beep. The connection was lost. Well, it just so happened that his moemon were playing cards at the moment out on deck.

He took his seat next to Ella. All his time was spent with these four girls, and Ella required the least thinking. Her situation in the party did require a balance of friendliness. Michael grabbed her arm and felt her muscles. "Just a progress check." She had the bulkiest arms of the five of them. Although he could well surpass her, apparently a female feraligator beats the human male forty-eight out of fifty times. Abs were a much better playing field for him.

"Would you like a hand in this game?" Chelsea said.

"No thanks." Cards wasn't mindless enough for him. Bubble's arms caught his attention. She looked like she might of been in a fight. "Bubbles, could I speak with you elsewhere?"

"Huh? Okay." She put down her cards and got up with him. They walked to the back of the ferry where no one else was. Michael grabbed her left hand. It was the only bruised part of that arm.

"You didn't practiced fighting today, did you?"

"I'm fine." Bubbles said looking a bit scared of him. "I didn't fight today."

"Bubbles, relax. I just want to look at you. What can I do to make you feel better?" Bubbles looked away. Michael reached around and squeezed her ass. She straightened up and her face glowed. "Let me see your other arm."

She held it up. There was one long bruise across it that wouldn't have came from a fight. A nurse had brought up concern about her skin repeatedly being in such condition. She might have guess that this was from a blunt object. He didn't want Bubbles to worry about officials becoming suspicious. "Bubbles, I think you're hitting furniture and walls. Do you not remember where you got hit this hard?"

"No. I think it's common for newly evolved moemon," She responded.

That was usually the forehead that got hurt from new evolution, and she might have had this problem before she evolved. "Well, just try to be more careful when you move around. It can't be good for your skin, no matter how durable totodiles tend to be."

"Yes, I guess I will be more careful," she said. "Have you noticed any other places on me?"

"Come closer." He lifted the collar of her shirt. Her shoulders were unblemished, not counting a slight break out. He looked down at her breast where her skin was - "Pristine." His mouth was so close to hers, what came next was unavoidable.

* * *

The beach on Cianwood Island was cool at the time of the sunset. Autumn will eventually take the last of the good beach days of the year. He was with Bubbles, talking and using some strange medical device. The device worked on science that was beyond Earth's technology, but amounted to a junk level healing staff from an RPG. His First Aid merit badge was ultimately more useful than this Star Trek-like device. Well, it's not like being a mage or fighter in the party was a possibility.

After a long walk holding each other's hands, the device was drained and they were very far from the town. Michael took out a flashlight.

"The regenerator's battery is dead. It probably wasn't so smart to use it all so far away from civilization." Michael said.

Bubbles held him for warmth. "Well, we're not too far. We do have three other devices that can contact emergency services. A helicopter can't be too far off if one of us gets seriously injured."

They found something, someone. Michael pointed his flashlight and thought he saw a hobo. No, it was a moemon.

"A larvitar!" Michael exclaimed

There was a small female moemon with green hair and green clothes. She had markings below her eyes and a split hoody accommodating a horn, which gave away her species. She seemed to be staring into the sky before noticing Bubbles and Michael. She jumped up, surprised, ready to attack. One clear look at them and she decided she wasn't in much trouble and laid back down.

"Go away! I'm trying to get some sleep."

"What is a larvitar doing in such a strange environment? Surely you don't like the humidity of an island," Bubbles said.

"My trainer released me here. He couldn't support all his moemon because he kept failing to get his first badge."

This at first seemed odd, but his first badge wasn't a cakewalk. Heck, he would have lost if Bubbles was an inexperienced fifteen-year-old starting moemon.

"Do you mean you don't want to be here? I could use a tough moemon."

"I'm not strong though; there was nothing I could do," she replied.

Despite thinking he finally memorized all Johto native moemon, he just couldn't remember what larvitar eventually evolves into. It must have been something decent after pupitar ,though. He actually had one, which never reached the right level. "What do you mean? We all have our weakness. How about you just stay with me until we come across your home. This island is no place for a larvitar."

"I don't know, I'm just not sure I'm ready for another trainer." There was quite a bit of sadness in her eye.

Michael was not about to turn down a willing moemon to his party. "Look, how about I just bring you along until you want to leave."

"So, if I can't fight, will you expect other services?" she asked.

"You'll be fighting. You can't be a complete freeloader. That's the minimum I expect from you."

"Alright, but the gym leader uses fighting type. I'm not good against fighting."

"Great, I promise that you can leave whenever you want," Michael said holding out a pokéball.

"That's lenient. I would have expected a period of indentureship. Just call me Ashton. It's what I'm used to," she held out her hand for the ball.

"I'm not changing my mind," Michael said putting the ball in her hand.

* * *

 **Moemon:** Larvitar (Ashton)

 **Type** : Rock; Ground

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Adamant

 **Active** : none

 **Passive:** Tough skin.

 **Height** : 144 cm (4' 9")

 **Mass** : [dense type] 69 Kg (151 pounds)

 **Breast Size** : B

 **Attacks** : Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Trash

 **Info:** Larvitar are shy moemon that prefer to live in dark caves. They are quiet and antisocial.

* * *

"Wow, she has quite a lot of abilities." Michael said looking at the pokédex, "Maybe she's close to evolving."

"You know, I think the period of indentureship would've been a good compromise, but with this... You're pretty fortunate not to have to do so," Bubbles said.

"If I don't have to compromise my principles, I won't complain. I'm still not happy that I technically own all of you. Still, I don't regret coming here. I just have to think of you to think it's worthwhile. Let's go back. I wish it was your night tonight," Michael said.

"Maybe Sandie will be okay with a snuggling threesome. Besides, I'll only have to wait until tomorrow."


	18. Vs Chuck: The Unbalanced Dojo

**New Starters evolutions are revealed. They're a bit weird as pokemon but they will work as moemon.**

Chapter 18: Vs Chuck: The Unbalanced Dojo

A cathedral was lit blue in the early morning. In an fraction of an hour, it would turn a pinkish color before settling on white when the sun was high enough in the sky. The place was still in use, and even had increased traffic in recent year. William had volunteered time to help replace the broken window. Although a faithful man, it was the cemetery nearby and not the building that compelled him to visit on a frequent basis. These grounds were where many moemon, and some humans as well, who died in battle. There, a blastoise who raise him as much as any human lie. Her dying wish was to have his father someday buried next to her.

The other volunteers were a bit late and William didn't even have a key to enter the building were the supplies were left. He had a small mirror on his pocket knife to make sure he looked proper. His blonde hair was kept neat, and short on the sides.

He took out a pocket book in hopes of making the most of his time, but was interrupted from a blinding light from the west. His hands reflexively reached for his belt before shielding his eyes. The powerful moemon he usually had were not with him at the moment.

As he turned, his eyelids shone green, blue, and a soft red. "Open your eyes," commanded a low female voice. He beheld at the wall of the cathedral and saw many colors of the sunset, and of the rainbow. Was as if all the brilliance of the sun shone in only the colors of heaven. The colors moved and shift shifted. He put his hand to the wall and not only did it have no shadow, had colors and motion completely different from the wall, cyan shimmering into a deep blue oppose a falling orange. The steeple, the far edges of the architecture, and surrounding trees' leaves shone brightly as if it was day against the twilight sky.

As awestruck as William was, he only knew of one entity with such ability. She was not an angel as God, at least as far as anyone knew. There was no tale of her either performing acts of faith or even taking interest in the acts of the faithful. As powerful of a personality of this elite trainer was, it would have to be the ancient one to speak first.

The bright light disappeared and the temple back turned to a pale blue."This temple used to have such colorful stain glass windows and flowers as far as the eyes could see." The figure's height would not be out of place among the various moemon of the world, but she was far more colorful than even aurorus, with even her orange hair lightly shining in all colors from red to violet.

"Does the decrepit manner of this holy place displease God?" William asked.

"I have no answers about your god, nor the fate of the blastoise woman. I just wonder, does it displease you?" William turned to the graveyard. The were only two graves with flowers, and no sign of an endless garden. "I understand there are things in this world that have value, even if most forget the countless generations have done before them. I'm not as the angels you humans would think of, disinterested with the mundane and beyond any earthly matters. Do we share that much?"

William walked towards the graveyard. "Lady Ho-Oh, is this place in danger?"

"If that is what is important, yes, but there is so much more." In her eyes, she looked as if she was reminiscing. He knew that no true smile could match those eyes. "I need your help. You should know I'm not quite as omniscient as many would assume. I have to do something that makes me wonder if I'm going to have to deal with judgement if my life was to ever end. I'm starting to question whether I have an immortal soul apart from my ageless body."

"You'll risk your soul? Why?"

"I have seen more of this world than anyone. This world has been fortunate compared to others but now comes a time in our history where the fate of every living thing rest on chance and the choices of the few. There have been many outcomes for these tough times, to where the crisis is resolved to the point most forget it, or the entire world is undone with the hands of the people. This decision is not a hard one, but to achieve it I will have to do something I've hoped never to do."

* * *

Michael have been waking up to women all the time for the past few days, but this time was different. For one, he had on jeans and he couldn't move with the dogpile above him. Last night, Michael collapsed on the bed and was dogpiled by his entire party. Nothing else happened after that. The gym wasn't difficult on a strategic level, only three out of four were needed in the end. It had been a good week.

He tried to squeeze out and saw Sandie awake besides him. Her eyes looked at him expectantly. He kissed her.

"Where's my morning kiss?" Bubbles said above him. Chelsea and Ella stirred. Chelsea looked down on him also. Bubbles leaned in and snogged him. She had her time and then Chelsea had her turn. Chelsea hogged his body as she made out with him. His hand was on in chest when the the kiss ended, but then Ella dive at his face and suck his breathe out of him. This surprise tripled the discomfort in his pants. She was serious about her first kiss. Michael then changed his grasp to Ella's chest and caressed one of her boobs through her thin shirt.

She continued the kissed, but grabbed his hand to pull it away. She abruptly stopped the kiss. "Next on the first kiss dummy," Ella spat.

"You didn't give me time to think,." Michael said. Ashton was still asleep. It was understandable as yesterday's gym was strenuous on her.

"I wouldn't have mind if it was my butt. Butts are the best. Besides, why are we up so early? It doesn't even seem like the sun is up," Ella said.

Bubbles chimed in. "The sun isn't going to be up today. Today's forecast is entirely rain and overcast. The temperature for this place isn't getting above 25 again until Spring."

Michael looked out the window and it did seem like the rain was coming down at an substantial rate. He immediately thought about having sex due to skipping a night, but the apartment wasn't big enough for intra-team privacy. To make it less of possibility the schedule of a responsible moemon trainer was stringent and variable to distraction. Having spontaneous sex at all times of the day was not a good habit for a trainer seriously trying to do well in the league.

Going outside wasn't an good option either. All there was left to do is to get breakfast and hitch a ferry back to the mainland.

"Hey Ashton, wake up." Michael shook her shoulder. "We're going to watch yesterday's battle."

Ashton wasn't interested in waking. It was hard to believe she had the potential to be a three hundred plus pound fighting machine. She did have quite the decent set of abilities and combat moves, but her effectiveness in battle was less than effective. She didn't have the direct power, so he made her Ella's apprentice so the larvitar would learn how to throw a good punch.

The video was found on the internet by Bubbles. Ashton and a female mankey stood across from each other on a raised battlefield covered by blue mats. While it wasn't clear on the video, the floor the moemon were standing on was on a pivot and would tilt around the center depending how weight was distributed. Shoes we not allowed, even for the trainers. Michael watched carefully as Ashton would barely be defeated by the mankey.

When Bubbles was called out the gym leader Chuck sent out his primate. Bubbles would win force him to use his hitmontop on a wet mat. Bubbles lost, but Ella skillfully cleaned up the rest of the opposing team.

"Wow, over four hundred views in less than a day." Chelsea exclaimed.

"That's normal," Bubbles said. "Some people watch every Johto gym match. Some people even watch every Johto and Kanto battle."

Michael remembered seeing people watch these fights online as they worked out, but the did seem excessive. "That would take... more than five hours each day. Well, some may have them playing at double speed."

"I would skip Tier 1 battles," Chelsea said. "Especially the one tagged as loses. Wonder if the tag 'large breasts' affects the viewership. That must be Bubbles."

"Wow," said Bubbles. "I didn't qualify for that last gym, as I know 'massive breasts' was you. Besides, the views usually reach four hundred after twenty-four hours. This is just reaching it six hours earlier."

"It's relevant combat information." Chelsea stated. "Girls got to learn how to fight somehow."

"Does 'short legs' matter with 'flying'?" Michael asked.

"The system keeps track of which ones are related," Bubbles said. "Actually, that particular tag is where the extra views likely came from." Her finger was on the monitor.

 **Challenger: Wide Victory (3-4)**

Well, he could smile knowing this slight boost came from his team accomplishment rather than horny males and lesbains. The Ella on the screen just knocked out the hitmontop. The barrier she had up was only barely visible through it's moving air.

"You can do this Ella, he only has that one moemon after this," said his voice.

Chuck recall the hitmonchan and sent out his poliwrath. The poliwrath has the appearance of one of those strong-fat guys you see in weightlifting competitions. He towered over the bug-girl on and had a tattoo-like swirl on his belly.

"Ella, don't look until..."

"Gotcha!" Ella shouted lighting her hands up with electricity. While the hitmontop excelled in sheer martial arts, this muscleman had so much more. Hypnosis would seen like a dirty trick in a dojo, but this fight wasn't bound by human narratives of evil sorcerers. It's just so happened that he had a double weakness to Ella's electric fist due to him being a water type and due to the disruption of light.

The gym leader commanded his pokémon to use mind reader, and Ella manage to get two thunderous punches in. After his eyes glow, the large moemon had panic in his eyes, apparently being too slow for mind reader do any good. Ella was just too fast and focused.

Another fist of lightning came when the poliwrath let himself slip and turned fast. His hand hit with an blast. Ella was knocked to the ground. She hastily gotten up back into the air and her entire face was red, and her shirt was ruined.

Real Ella hugged michael from behind. "Thank you for getting me to the Moemon Center real fast."

"Thank you for winning so fast," Michael replied. The poliwrath only hit her once and not in an ideal stance, but it definitely did a number.

Together, they watched her take down the man literally twice her size with a flashing punch to the face. A clear victory, and a sign of the process the team has made. For his entire journey,he expected karma to manifest in some way. How could he be so lucky? Yes, he worked hard, but a girl to start a battle harem with was purely luck. He had a path to an excessively happy adult life, and although he didn't know the shape of his future, he was motivated to get there and be mindful of any way he can falter.


	19. Fire in the Dark

**Chapter 19: Fire in the Dark**

Lindsay didn't wait for Charlie to go into the bookstore. "Don't look inside Charlie, but I think I found her. In fact, I forbid you from looking through the window." She didn't like to be bossy but there was disdain in the amount of force she had to resort to. Charlie tended to have absent-minded moments without direct orders and that was a careless mistake he was almost certain to make.

"Her? Are you still about Céliel?" He said. "If you're not sure, it's probably not her."

"She may not look the same." Lindsay held up her gear with the monitor. It showed a bayleef at a table drinking coffee.

"Oh, yeah that's her," he said. "and the trainer? Do you have his picture?"

"No, but he matches Michael's description."

"So should we contact the police?" he said.

Lindsay turned off the screen. "Well, she did evolve and she looks pretty okay. She looks a lot better than the kidnapper. Heck, it took me a while to realize he was human because he seems so uneasy, like a lot of new moemon in cities. What matters is how well Céliel is doing."

"I didn't think she would have the same issue as Triska- or what her name is now. If something is wrong with the trainer, that might be be bad for her."

"Well, I guess we could talk to them. It's a public place, I don't think we'd be in trouble. Follow me."

Lindsay walked into the store with Charlie in toe. The were a few people inside despite it being almost closing time. The bayleef was at a table with a male wooper, and a brown haired teenager human. The blue hair moemon was reading an alphabet book like she had for her flaaffy. The whooper noticed them first and then the trainer jumped at seeing Lindsay.

"Relax, I'm just checking up on Céliel," Lindsay saad.

"You, well, she very strong as a bayleef," he said.

"I'm fine," Céliel said.

"You look skinny," Charlie said.

"It's because she only grows upwards," the boy said.

"Well, I'm pretty fit. I might be up for a battle," Céliel said.

"At this time?" Charlie said.

"We can squeeze on in," the boy said, "Four on four?"

"Well, I only have three moemon," Lindsay said.

"That's quite unusual at this point in the year for new trainers," he said.

"Well, I just don't like taking moemon from their homes, but it's not like there are lines of able-bodied moemon waiting for a trainer," Lindsay admitted.

"Are you sure about that?" said the boy.

"Well, I look it up online, but they tended to be paraplegic or something. I want to help and do good, but I'm not a miracle worker. The best I could do is trading a captured moemon for a unwanted one, although it was a good deal." She rather was found of the mareep she caught, despite the circumstances.

The brown hair trainer leaned back in his chair, looking far less apprehensive than before. "I know a place," he said. "It's a few kilometers away, outside Goldenrod city limits, not quite in a ghetto, but keep north on your way. It's not a guarantee that you'll find what you're looking for." He wrote an address on a table card. He handed it over.

"Well thanks. Do you think I can help someone there?"

"Probably. You can't rely on luck to do good. Sometimes, you need help." he said.

"I suppose. My name is Lindsay by the way, and this is Charlie"

"My name is Ryan and this whooper here is Gerald. Would you like a three on three battle? Gerald needs to evolve soon. Are there any moemon you have in the same situation?"

"No, I have two late evolvers and a non-evolver. All of them get plenty of exercise and practice" Lindsay said. "Do you think this place has a good number four or five for me?" she asked.

"Well, the place is rather unique. There's only one species there but I think it's exactly what you're looking for. Well, I better get moving. I have a place to be by tomorrow night."

"I'll check out the place. It's not out of my way as I have my gym match scheduled in a couple days."

* * *

Bubbles didn't remember how she got there. Bubbles, Ella, Chelsea, Sandie, and Ashton were on a plateau of a mountain lying on the grass watching the stars.

"Don't you ever wish you go there," said Bubbles.

"I don't really know what the stars are supposed to be close up," said Ashton.

"Star are suns and they have planets, like Earth is a planet, but no one has been there," said Chelsea.

"I'm not sure I understand you, do you mean unknown regions?"

"Yes, but no one has ever seen life from another world," said Bubbles.

"But I haven't seen much of this world yet, so why wandor so had about itt?" Sandie said.

"Well, if life appeared somewhere other than earth, then it would probably be much different than anywhere on Earth. Plus there are more stars in the sky than there are grains of sands in all the beaches in the world."

"I would like to meet the person who counted, that can't possibly be true," Ashton retorted.

"Ella, would you like to see other planets?" asked Bubbles

Ella was silent. She hasn't really talked yet.

"The sky really is no closer to the stars than the ground. It's best not to dwell on such things. Plus it's cold up there," said Ella.

"For a flying type, you are quite down to Earth, aren't you," said Chelsea.

"Sorry, I'm more worried about this world. There's a lot of problems still needed to be solved."

"Is something bothering you?" asked Chelsea.

"It's just I don't know what I want to do in life. I want to make something of myself, so I've gotten stronger. The thing is now that I've seen many other species do I realize that I can never be that strong. I'm just a ledain."

"Well Ms. Ledain, we all have strengths and weaknesses. You did an excellent job at the gym," reminded Chelsea.

"I only did well because I had type advantages. I'm only good against fighting types. You're stronger than me, and so is Bubbles, and she haven't even reached her final evolution yet. I'm just going to be dead weight especially when the fighting types start beating me."

Bubbles then interjected, "You shouldn't think about things in terms of brute strength. Of course you won't be as strong as a machamp, but you still give some of the best punches. I can think of a few bulky moemon that would fear an ice punch from you. Of course you can't do that now, but you could always rely on moves like barrier to even things up. You shouldn't sell yourself short."

Ella was lost for words. She want to argue back, but she thought Bubbles might be right. She actually said the right thing for once. "I guess I'll just half to work hard. It would be quite a rewarding as evolving, but life isn't ever easy, is it?"

"Also Ella, could you tell us how you feel about Michael as a man? You can tell us."

"Oh no. At least one of you will blab about it," Ella said.

"I'm sure most of us are too mature for that," Chelsea said. "It's something that has to unfold naturally, especially when you're younger."

Ella looked to the corner of her eyes. "Well, I don't think I'm the type to have crushes or anything. Maybe I'm dumb with my feelings. I don't know."

Chelsea vanished.

"Don't sweat it," Ashton said. "If you have any questions about the subject, I'm the best one to asked. I'm in no rush myself."

"Yes, I know."

"Hey does anyone remember how we got here?" asked Ashton.

"That's a good question, but I'm sure Michael will come along and help us," Bubbles said.

"Chelsea would know what's going on if she stayed here." Sandie said. They considered Chelsea the de facto for a reason.

"No, seriously. I don't even know the path down." Ashton said.

Everyone sat up looking at each other. No one remembered how they got there. The moment of realization sunk in. They had no clue where they were. There was no visible down the mountain and an insurmountable slope on the other side..

Bubbles looked up. "It's rippling, like a reflection of water. But that doesn't make any sense" it wasn't the star's reflection on the water, but they were looking at the star beneath the water. Water rushed into Bubble's mouth and nose. She opened her eyes to see the the other girls struggling in the water, Sandie was already out cold.

Bubbles tried to gather everyone up and swim them up to the surface, Ashton's skin was cracking, and Ella was struggling to move, likely not even knowing how to swim..

"Five minutes until brain damage sinks in", Bubbles thought to herself, "It think that ocean surface is three minutes to reach the surface with someone in toe. I hope it's closer than I think." She grabbed Sandie and swam over to Ashton. Ashton put up her hand in a signal to stop. Bubbles realized that as a larvitar she wasn't able to even leave the floor of the ocean no matter how good of a swimmer Bubbles was.

Bubbles turn to Ella,. all heat left Sandie and Bubbles realized that her living flame was gone. She would never have her powers again, if she lived. She swam up with Ella and Sandie in her arms not knowing. The low level of light meant that she was deeper than she ever been.

Suddenly, Bubbles felt a downwards pull. Her entire world of hope for her remaining sisters broke. She was now fighting a current.

"8 minutes until I lose consciousness, no, 4 minutes due to exertion. 9 minute until brain damage sets in, 14 minutes until certain death. nothing I can do for Ashton."

When trying to swim out of the current a whirlpool that formed around her.

Ella struggling pull them in an unfortunate direction and a huge air bubble came out of the bug girls mouth. She was easier to drag, but this was taking to long.

"less than 3 minutes," her brain told her. Bubbles heart froze. A small part of her brain wanted to tell her she miscalculated. The numbers were clear but something seemed off. "How does the better part of a mountain become submerged?"

She let go of Sandie. This was most likely not real, although dreams can be turned into weapon, dreams can't put out fires. The danger was real. She let go of Ella. She hard to fight it somehow and playing along was not the answer to these types of attacks.

She looked back down at Sandie, but saw instead, a large white moémon with blue eye holding on to her. A wall of water emanated from him.

"SHE SEES YOU!" he yelled into her mind.

Bubbles woke up screaming hitting her elbow on something hard.


	20. The Fourth Girl

**Sorry this took so long. I had my brain stuck in the Blackthorn City arc. Well, here's something you weren't expecting.**

 **Sadly, it doesn't seem like a good era to start OC fics now. This past January has been particularly hard on the genre. You have to be amazing to be even visible, which isn't close to true for Ash fics. Being different, like Flame of Life for not having Ash or even popular pokemon, is quite a risk. It's like an ended golden age.**

Chapter 20: The Fourth Girl

Ella looked around Michael's eye. "It looks like it's fully healed. I don't know why you just didn't just have a nurse look at it."

Michael almost let out a sigh. "It doesn't look good for either of us. Yes, it's the result of a violent dream, but that just our word."

"Like, she would think Bubbles did it on purpose. I don't think they would think she's the type."

"Well, a lot of bad relationships are mutually abusive, and she gets bruised a lot. It's something that will come up during the psyche evaluation."

"But, that couldn't be caused by you. Only a moemon could do that. Besides, her striking you isn't something she could do consciously," Ella stated.

"Umm, yeah. That's a good point." Michael said.

Chelsea then spoke. "A moemon can strike their trainer if they feel threatened by them, so Bubbles was right about it being a bad sign."

"So, this is the second time a dream caused harm to one of my moemon. How fortunate was Bubbles? If you die in your dream, do you die in real life?" Michael asked.

Chelsea pause for a bit before answering. "The brain wants to survive. Moemon that can kill at will are rare, so the result typically is something less than death in the more dangerous cases. That's all I really know. It's a very complicated subject."

Ashton was reading a medical brochure, although on a different subject. "It's not rare to have dreams which include dying. As a fluid and complex object, brains are hard to affect directly using telekinesis, so attacks are often indirect."

"I heard of a psychic mass murderer split brains in half, but was found dead with his own brain split." Chelsea added. "I don't know if that's a myth, though."

"That... psychics are a scary thing to think about." Michael said. He never really considered what someone with human-level intelligence would do with the power of psychic pokemon.

The elevator doors opened. Not Bubbles. It was other people.

"I think I might have shared her dream." Ashton said. Everyone looked at her. "Sandie and Ella were also there. We were drowning, even Bubbles was struggling. I thought I was doomed. I would have had no way to survive in that sort of situation."

"You're just waiting to tell us now?" Chelsea said.

"It wasn't that bad as far as nightmares go." Ashton said.

"Ella?" Chelsea said.

"I had a dream, but I don't think so." Ella said. "I remember a fire. I think Ashton talked about sex or something."

"Yeah, there was a fire before the drowning."

Michael could help but cringe. "Stop!" He said reaching into his bag for paper. "It isn't going to work like this. This is exactly how false memories happens. Ashton, please follow me into the lobby."

Ashton tried to recount all the details so her trainer could put everything to paper. She wasn't certain of most details of "before" the drown, just what Ella mentioned. She remembered Bubbles, Sandie, and Ella swimming up away from her. She seemed more certain that she was about to die. When pressed on the depth of the water, she didn't have an answer. Ten meters might as well have been ten kilometers, apparently.

Sandie was found in a vestibule coloring on some paper. Michael asked her and she talked about a dream that at first wasn't like Ashton's, but then included inexplicable drowning.

"I thought I lost most of my powers." she said. "What? why are you so sad?"

"Ashton dreamed she drowned. I think Bubbles did too."

The rest of the party just walked in, including Bubbles. Michael went up and hugged her. "Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"I don't think it was an attack. I feel okay."

With Bubbles acting well again, they decided that they should eat out. They ate at a BBQ place, except much of it was imitation meat. Chelsea ordered one too many veggie burgers, which ended up being the best tasting 'meat' by far. Ella was quite friendly, and she even grabbed his waist to get his attention.

Michael looked over at Ashton. She was still in her first form, and evolution was supposed to take a while with larvitars. Michael knew that sex was something that could help with evolution, but then again, having one girl be the last would be such a burdensome pressure. He got up from the table and told Ashton to come with him.

In a hallway, he asked her,"Ashton, before I go anywhere with Ella, I need to know your feelings on sex. I can't have you isolated and feeling unnecessary peer pressures."

Ashton looked at him blankly. "It's not a big deal." That seemed to be her entire answer.

"Umm, Ashton. It is a big deal."

"Sex is not a big deal." she plainly said. "It's not to me, anyways."

Michael's voice dropped as he step back. "That's kind of sad."

Ashton looked a bit perplex before understanding what Michael thought. "No, it's not like that. I know orgasms are awesome and all, but it's just not such a serious issue like people act like it is. I'll be ready whenever you are. If you think Ella going first is wiser, then you have no complaints from me."

"Okay, so do you think you're okay with doing it with me? I want your honest answer."

Ashton's eyes trailed in thought. "Well, you can nail me in my sleep for all I care."

"What!? I'm not into that sort of thing!" Michael said

"I don't think I would stay asleep if that happened, but that's how much I am comfortable with you. I can also do as you say. I'm very good at it, and I've enjoyed doing many things in the past, even threesomes and foursomes. The point is, I'm your girl."

Michael was speechless. He never thought about it not being a big deal. It obviously was much of a thing whether you were a fantastic prude or a porn addict, but in the end, it was part of life. It could easily become normal.

Also, assuming that Ella would be his fourth, he now basically had five girls he now shared his bed with. It looked like today was going to be the best day since Bubbles and Chelsea first shared their love with him. That was the day things became real in ways he couldn't imagine.

"Thanks Ashton. I didn't really think of it like that."

"No problem, Michael. You really need to chill about some things."

* * *

The end of the day, Michael ended up arm in arm with Ella. The other moemon were on the table in their balls. Ella's blouse was unbuttoned, her pink bra was very visible.

Michael wasn't too sure about it himself, actually. All the other times, the passion just came to him. Maybe he just didn't have passion for Ella? No, he did like looking at her, and even thought about having sex with her from time to time. He just needed a new mindset. Was this a special case? No, not to him. It was another woman to have in his bed and put his dick inside. Michael was clearly excited down there, but his mind doesn't always agree with his penis. His hand moved over to her blouse and undid another button, making more of her bosom visible, although he think it might have been sexier with less showing.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pant.

"I'm not quite ready yet." Ella said

"It was actually starting to hurt." He replied.

"You didn't have to get hard! I said second base at most..."

His erection stuck hard against the inside of his underwear, causing his legs to go together in reflex. "That's not how boners work. I'm not actually able to control it."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. At least you get to pee standing up" Ella said, not taking her eyes off his underwear. "I feel like I can be open-minded. What can I do to help?"

"I need something soft to go with something hard." Michael pulled down his pants.

"Well, vaginas are soft, right?" Ella said. This caused the human to pin her down to the bed. She smiled and Michael was so glad he undid that extra button as he stared down at her.

"Well, I was hoping to cum dry humping tonight, but I can see myself cumming inside you." He said as he brought his face down to hers.

Ella blushed, but she put a hand onto his chest to stop him. "There's just one thing I want to ask you before we do this."

Michael paused. "What is it?"

"It's about that deal. Is it still available?"

"What deal?"

"The one Aerie took." Ella said.

Michael felt his entire body sink. "Yes, it's still there. Why bring it up now?"

"Well, it's not like I think being with you is something horrible. I think my life would be good either way. I just don't think I want to be tethered to everything, you know?"

Michael got up and picked up his pants but Ella protested. "Wait Michael, I didn't mean to kill the mood!"

"Sorry, I thought you were having seconds thoughts." he said sheepishly.

"Not about the sex. I just thought I should be honest with you before that happened. I wasn't even going to leave until tomorrow if you let me."

Michael stopped to consider his actions. He could go back on his word, especially in this case. It would just be a bad thing for him to do. However, having sex did seem to be something Ella was okay with. It would just be sex for pleasure, though. It wasn't necessarily bad, but he had to think about the other girls. It would be less special with Ella knowing she was about to leave. With Chelsea and Sandie, at least, it was building their relationship.

Of course, he would regret it either way. It seemed clear that he would regret doing it more though. Another night with a girl of his choosing that he loved versus a girl he's known for a while, but will soon be totally absent from his life. Temptation wasn't supposed to be this easy of a choice. He had a harem as an alternative. He looked at the quater-naked girl with unmistakable lust, though, knowing she had insides ready to exploit.

"I won't do it. It's not that hard of a decision, really. Any reason I can think of is petty and weak." Michael said.

"It's just harmless fun, isn't it? I'll be honest, I'm not a virgin, so you're not taking that away from me."

"That's not it, Ella. It will make separation hard for the rest of our lives."

Ella look down at her own chest. "I guess you're probably right." She started buttoning up her shirt.

"What do you need to start the day?" Michael asked.

"Just a good breakfast in the morning." Ella said, "with eggs and orange juice. I hope that's not too much to ask for."

"No, it's not." Michael held up Ella's ball. "Are you ready to go for bed?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ella reached out and disappeared into the ball.

Her ball was put on the nightstand and Michael picked up the two other pokeballs and expanded them. "Bubbles and Sandie, I need you two tonight," he said. He tossed the balls on the bed and the girls appeared there in their comfortable-looking underwear.

Bubbles spoke first. "Umm, you don't look happy."

"Ella's leaving." The girls both stare at him.

"Huh, that's... a shame." Sandie said. "A real shame. So, I'm guessing it's time for cuddles."

"Yeah. for about an hour. Then I'll be horny again." Bubbles and Sandie looked perplexed at this. "What? I'm sad, but I'm still a man. We'll keep it simple. You two will make me happy enough."

"Sounds good to me," Sandy said getting under the covers.

Bubbles looked at Michael and shrugged. She got under the covers too. After taking off his shirt, Michael got in between the two girls and pulled them closer. A hot kiss from the fox girl was then followed by a kiss by Bubbles. He held them closely and reached down to their butts, while Bubbles' hand rested on his crotch and Sandie's hand went up his leg. There was some confusion when her hand met Bubbles', but they quickly settled sharing space. It was not going to take an hour, after all.

He would get over the emotional loss of another girl, but this was still one less fighter on his team. It wouldn't be easy ground to regain. However, it was time to turn off his brain to that challenge. That could wait for tomorrow, at least.

"Good night, Bubbles. Good night, Sandie,"

"Good night, Michael," Bubbles said.

"Good night, Michael. Good night, Bubbles."

 **"** **Good night Sandie."**


	21. Something Missing

**Guest: This fic is very safe. This is low on the scale.  
**

 **TheLastNanyana: Sometimes, the worst thing a good fic can do is continue, especially ones that aim for some ultimate word count. I was always wary of the pace.**

 **Thunderwolf: There will be more Sandie.**

Chapter 21: Something Missing

Ryan looked through binoculars at the rocky coastline. There was only one building on the peninsula, not counting a shed, which was an old lighthouse. The number of people going in and out indicated that it was not as unused as it looked.

"As I suspected, they seems to be taking the rumors seriously. My best guess is an air cannon. It'll be very large, enough to be fatal to most flying moemon."

Céleil, the bayleef stood by. "Aren't Team Rocket worried about being caught? The only escape route is the sea."

His view was centered on the shed. "Yes, that is a risk, but the payoff is just too tempting to them. Most of them will have water moemon to help escape, but without proper gear, the police would have a clear advantage. Us calling the police doesn't fit into our plans, but we can surely tip the scales against Team Rocket."

Ashton and Bubbles looked up at him from the bed. Neither of the girls had their legs open. Skirt, shirt, and no underpants. Michael just had a shirt and socks on. What they didn't have was time.

"Okay, Bubbles," said Ashton. "Make sure to hold me near my waist as hard as you can. It's best for all three of us if he has control. Also, try not to be gay about it."

 _This was her idea, that her first lay with was a threesome,_ Michael thought silently. _After I suggested that it should be otherwise a couple times..._

"Okay, Ashton and Michael, I think I'm ready," Bubbles announced, relaxing her body. Michael slid his hand to Bubbles' waist and she shivered. She smiled as he knew she certainly would.

"One more thing. After Michael enters me, Bubbles will need to slide down to make sur- ahhh~" Ashton said.

Michael dropped his head. "Use your words, Ashton."

"Well, my legs will cramp up real badly. Usually one worse than the other. Bubbles will need to massage my legs."

Ashton magically raised off the bed, knocking him off balance before Michael realized the power of a croconaw's strength. "What? Leg cramps!? How bad could it be?" Bubbles turned to Michael, who could only sigh at this point.

"It's really bad. It happens every time I'm on bottom," the grayish girl explained.

"Why not just be top?" Bubbles started getting dress. "Priorities; have some!"

"Hey, I wanted to kill two birds with one stone and become part of the group. Besides, I'm allowed to have preferences. I wasn't in the mood to do the work. Let's just try again."

"I'm not going to push Bubbles. Besides, we're out of time. Chelsea is going to be back soon. Hopefully with Sandie."

The three of them got dress and back into the main Moemon Center lobby. The missing Sandie was the reason for the ill-planned twenty minutes. The blue girl looked tired and annoyed while the gray one looked depressed. "Hey, be happy. You make me happy, so you're not allowed to be sad." He pulled Ashton near her, trying to think of what he hadn't tried to help cheer her up. Bringing a finger to her collar, he let himself have a view of her red-bordered white bra with green zig-zags. It looked fairly colorful about her, and a very welcome sight. She batted his hand away, but was smiling when she looked back. _So she's a bit vain. I guess copping a feel isn't quite as flattering as whatever that was._

Chelsea walked in from outside alone.

Michael rushed out his words. "No sign of her? Did you ask people?"

"I asked people. There were no signs of her."

"Do you think she left like Ella?" Bubbles asked with a large amount of worry.

"She's too much of a sweety for that," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, and she'd squeeze a last meal out of me before trying to leave," Michael went up to the counter and rang a bell.

Sandie was detected walking down the beach. It took a while just to reach the place she was last located. They assumed walking down the beach a bit past that would be a starting point.

"Do you think she's going all the way to the lighthouse?" Michael asked.

"I doubt it. It's in a state of disrepair, and it's too far away from most of the city. Navigation devices are really cheap nowadays," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but it's there," Chelsea said. "It's hard to miss."

Bubbles tapped Michael's shoulder and pointed to smoke. "Barbeque. She might even be able to smell it from her last confirmed location." There was wood leading up to a park where there was a rather large gathering of people. Eventually, the fox girl was found eating at a bench.

"Sandie, what are you doing here? We missed the ferry to Goldenrod," Michael said.

Sandie replied in a hushed tone. "Food. Could you pretend that we're supposed to be here? I'm not a hundred percent sure we're allowed to be here."

"You disappeared on us. We need to get to Goldenrod. The gym won't stay open forever."

"Well, the challenge part at least," Chelsea added. "Power testing for normal types is all year round. I'm pretty anxious about doing well."

"Relax, dear," Michael said. "From what I heard, it's mostly your _genetic makeup_. It's not like knowing math or anything."

Chelsea squinted. "I think you spoke English again."

"Heredity. I thought I would have a colloquialism for that." The transition into fluency led to some overconfidence.

"Okay. Still, we're always worried about making progress. How about we catch a nighttime ferry and spend the day chilling?" Chelsea look away into the skyline. "I just realized, that recently, when I put a spring into my step, and when I tug on my collar, or when I just stretched out my back, that you don't really play as much attention to my breasts as you used to," she finally said.

"Um, so, I respect you more. Are you saying you want me to look at your breasts more?"

"No, silly. Besides, I know you still think of them all the time. What I'm saying is that something is different about you than when we first met."

"What exactly do you mean?"

Chelsea turn to Michael, and their eye meant. She came a bit closer, and closer. Finally she spoke.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought. It was a good train, too."

"Chelsea, are you sure you just didn't want to talk about your breasts? You are pretty proud of them, after all."

Sandie interrupted. "I think she wants to just snog somewhere nice."

"But if she's thinking about the lighthouse, that's trespassing," Bubbles said fiddling with Michael's internet gear. "I found a reservation for Goldenrod transport. We can meet up at around nine o'clock."

"You got to let loose every once in a while, Bubbles. You should join me and Michael on our date," Chelsea said. "I'll show you how it's done."

"Well, okay. I hope we don't fall through any floors. Ashton, makes sure Sandie gets there," she handed the gear to Ashton.

Chelsea grabbed Michael and he grabbed Bubble by the hand as they headed towards the lighthouse.

"The lighthouse hasn't been really used in years. It's not really pointless to get a view of the ocean when you can't afford a blimp ride."

She held his hand tightly, leading the way. She seemed excited, and not just because of the lighthouse.

"You have so many options for a romantic date with all of us. Some newer moemon would need some romance before they get established. I'm sure it will be great practice for when you get a real girlfriend," Chelsea said with a sigh.

Chelsea was looking depressed due to the last few words she said.

"Chelsea, you are a very special girl to me. Nothing will ever replace you in my heart. Bringing a child into this world is something I may decide never to do. I don't need a woman to be the mother of my children. This world is just too unbalanced for that to be a good thing. Failing to keep you, Sandie, and Bubbles happy due to greed is one of my biggest fears, because that's all I can do for this world."

Chelsea smiled at those words.

"What about Ashton?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm basically always thinking of her. I just don't want to ruin her chance for happiness for the sake of sex."

"I disagree," Bubbles said. "I've been thinking about her a lot too, actually. She's a very nice person, and I don't mind that she doesn't talk to much. She seems to be comfortable with being submissive, and as a friend to your mates."

"Well, I guess you do have experience with that; what could go wrong?"

"It's usually the second girl that has a problem with the first," Bubbles said.

"Let's not talk about other girls." Chelsea said.

Chelsea had the most to talk about. She apparently liked looking at landscapes when she was young with an interest in painting, but grew out with it. She eventually gained interest in the stars, but didn't know what they were. She asked her mom what they were, but her mom didn't know what they were, and neither did anyone in her community, so she always asked random passersby, mostly moemon, what they were. Most of them gave different answers if they did answer, until one houndour said something she didn't expect.

She continued her story, "'They are far away suns. I know humans study them, and there's a manumitted stantler that doesn't live to far from here. He seems to know a lot about the sky.' he told me"

Chelsea thought that unusual explanation made more sense than 'sky moemon' or 'holes in a giant sky curtain.' After the houndour gave her directions, she kissed him smack on the lips and ran off. That was actually her first kiss, but it didn't occur to her until about an hour later.

"And then when I got to the creek where the stantler live, I got nervous the stantler would be some shell-shocked old guy who was just crazy, but it was a woman who not only had answers to all of my questions, but she could tell me more stuff before I could even ask more. I learned that there were 7 other planets circling our sun, which were worlds just like Earth.

Michael put his head on her shoulder, as he wasn't exercising his mouth as much as Chelsea was. He put his hand on her leg as he leaned in.

"And then I realized that all the strange lands and adventures I heard about the world, happen on just this one planet. The next day, when I went home, I realized that I would probably never see these worlds, but I thought about it nearly every day. It was sort of depressing, but interesting all the same."

"Chelsea, I never imagine you would be a science fiction fan."

"What's that?"

Michael was about to ask her about the Moon landings, but then he realized that he was living in an alternate universe. He was woefully ignorant on the subject. "Chelsea, have people been to the Moon?"

"I don't think so," she said.

"There was this one billionaire who announced that he was going to, but nothing came of it," Bubbles added. "There's tons of moon rocks in basically every museum, but that was done by robots.."

Michael thought about this apparent contradiction. Engineering in this world was decades beyond his world, but it was apparently a requirement of ' _America, Fuck Yeah!'_ to bring a man to the Moon. Even then, the Soviets would have done so some time before they collapsed. Perhaps the moemon world being socially behind was a big factor.

Finally, they got to the lighthouse. They'd gotten to the doors, but it was locked, with a years-old sign saying it was closed due public safety concerns. Suddenly, they heard an explosion above, and shattered glass fell from above nearby.

"Someone must be up there," Michael exclaimed.

"I'm on it," said Chelsea as she kicked the door of the lighthouse, said door falling to the ground, broken.

"Damn Chelsea, you have some strong legs."

"Of course, you try carrying two great big milk jugs about for eleven years and see how strong your legs and back muscles get after each day."

"Eleven years?" Michael asked perplexed.

"I wasn't born in puberty!"

"Oh, let's go," Michael said, feeling stupid.

They entered the dimly-lit building and went up the stairs, but then they were confronted by a person in Team Rocket grunt uniform.

"So you're the kid who has been making all this trouble," the Team Rocket member said to Michael.

Just then, a bunch of vines from a vent caught the Rocket in a snap and threw him into the ceiling. The dazed grunt was lowered slightly and then slammed harder, making him lose consciousness.

"You need better practice knocking people out, Céliel. You caused more pain by failing," said a familiar voice. The trainer from before stood beside his stolen moemon, who was quite taller since the last time Michael seen her. The bayleef was slightly taller than Bubbles, yet she seemed much too thin to be healthy.

The unmistakably criminal trainer was evidentially shorter than not only the bayleef, but also Michael by maybe eight centimeters. Micheal actually remembered him being taller, which meant he had given an incorrect description to the police.

The rogue trainer examined the Rocket. "This isn't him, Céliel." He turned to Michael. "What are you doing here?"


	22. The Burning Sky

**So I reached 100 follows and felt guilty about not updating in forever. Also, 20,000 views!  
**

 **Chapter 22: The Burning Sky**

Chelsea jumped in front of Michael while Bubbles scurried to the side as if to flank the grass type.

"This building is swarming with Rockets. Where are your priorities?" The trainer said.

"You stole that pokémon from Professor Elm. You can't expect me to trust anything you say," Michael said.

"Oh, a strong believer in property rights," Céliel said.

"Michael?" Bubbles asked looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is a fight we want if he's beating up these men," Chelsea said. "Team Rocket is a very nasty group. They think that even the moemon in Kanto have too many rights."

"Yes, but he kidnapped Céliel," Bubbles said.

They couldn't just take on multitudes of Team Rocket, even as a whole team. "What can I do?" Michael asked the trainer. "I can't just flail about. It's either that or I just get as far away from here as I can."

"The fire escape. The police will be here eventually. I don't expect every Rocket to be caught, but the cards need to fall against Team Rocket. Obstruct this path if you can."

"Got it," Chelsea said.

"Are we seriously taking this trainer's orders?" Bubbles said. "I understand fighting Team Rocket, but we don't even know his name."

"It's Ryan, and you know Céliel."

"Let's go," Michael said.

"Bubbles, worry about the Rockets. I don't know exactly what he did, but it's not too different from how I got with Michael. Team Rocket has always done the most horrific things. They do more than just mistreat wild pokemon. If you think they are bad within the borders of Johto and Kanto, they've are twenty times worse when they go into the wilds." Chelsea said.

They opened the doors and when into the stairway. "I have an idea," Bubbles said, looking up the steel mesh. Bubbles lead them up the stairs and stopped right after the next floor, gripping the handrail with both hands. "This is optimal."

"I was just wishing that I could do lightning stuff," Chelsea said. "Could you cover the stairs with ice from here?"

"I think I can. I don't have much experience, though," Bubbles replied.

Michael figured it was a good time to understand more things about battling. "What, does ice work like electricity? Or at least cold does? I don't think there's a single gym or league stage in the world that's elevated metallic mesh."

"I haven't tried techniques like this since before evolving." Bubbles said. She put both of her hands ups and a spray came up. "What I have is a very imperfect mist attack. Very thick drops permute the attack. Mist is not a technique a feraligator could normally master, but I benefit from a small surface area, a much smaller cross-section, and not much loss to free space loss. The only factor that is working against me is that we don't have the lighting to be treated to a rainbow."

Droplets of water could be felt by the party. Bubbles went back to holding the rails. "Michael, Chelsea. You can't touch the guardrails during this. I'm not sure if this will go all the way to the top." Ice was being formed upwards and downwards, away from Bubbles. "Also, don't get you feet stuck." The wave of ice seemed to accelerate."

"Does Team Rocket use many electric types?" Michael asked.

"Probably," Chelsea said as they stepped down towards the safe area near the door. The top of the stairwell had frozen.

"I need to lower the temperature of the metal as low as possible before I add more water. Water does take a lot of energy to freeze and unfreeze, fortunately. I'm basically taking second for second against a fire type of equal output. Then again, I don't think I'm equal to an average fire type's heating ability.""You have water attacks," Michael said.

"Oh yeah. Well, there is also the gravity problem when throwing direct attacks. Then again, fire rises."

"I just realized this is a legitimate battle against Team Rocket, isn't it?" Chelsea announced. "We're doing heroic stuff right now."

She was right. The games Michael played did always come across as unrealistic when it came to taking on crime, but here he was, taking on what was likely an entire branch of Team Rocket. He didn't know his opponent's pokemon, they weren't taking turns, and he couldn't just out level them. He wasn't anticipating a restricted pokemon battle, he was current participating in a life-threatening moemon battle. Neither him nor these women were immortal. "We flee when I say so." He grabbed Chelsea's wrist and stepped toward Bubble.

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled. She squinted at her accidental volume that was probably heard elsewhere in the tower. "This needs more water."

"Hurry."

Bubble sprayed up water with her hands again. This seemed even less imperfect as a fine mist, but more power was put behind it. At that moment, two dark-clothed individuals ran... well, flew rather, out of the very top floor; a Rocket man and a persian woman.

"Riasa, thunderbolt! Don't care about you hurting us."

"She probably has shoes!" the persian said as she climb using the handrail. "You know, rubber. That would be a job for Maritha!"

Bubbles continued both applying water and intensely watching Michael for the signal to flee. Michael looked up as the two above struggled to get back into the main tower. This took several seconds. Michael tried to estimate the number of seconds for Team Rocket to come up with a counter tactic. They couldn't all have IQs below 80, and they most definitely had more material assets.

A purple cloud exploded out the door and covered the ceiling. It wasn't falling fast, but something caused Bubbles to flinch. She flinched a few more times, but she froze with one hand and misted with the other. Finally, the trainer felt fine before realising it was acidic rain finally reaching him through the platforms above.

"Bubbles, get out of this!" Bubbles followed Chelsea and Michael through the door.

"Leaving?" Chelsea asked.

"Leaving." Michael confirmed.

Before they find stairs, they ran into a Rocket woman who pulled out two pokeballs. "So you're Ryan."

"No. I'm not him," Michael said. "I don't even look like him."

"It's not him." a man said. This newcomer was wearing the uniform and playing with a pokeball in his hand. "Although I am in the mood for a classic triple versus double battle." Michael wish he didn't attempt grabbing at his empty belt.

"Why am I not surprise." Ryan's voice said around a corner. The male Rocket dropped the pokeball and his hand went to his waist ready to throw something between him and Ryan. Michael wasn't invested in getting a view of this mysterious trainer. The exit sign behind the female Rocket was of far more import. "You did everything in your power to evade me. Your mistake was not realizing that I'm not interested in the braver Rockets protecting that weapon."

"You're very confident in that pokeball you're holding, aren't you?" the male Rocket said.

"I'm done talking." Ryan said.

The rocket produced a gun and fired. Michael swears were drowned out by the bullets. A silver moemon ran down the path of bullet fire. Michael grabbed both of his moemon's wrists and ran towards the exit. The female Rocket was just as interested in getting way. The bullet barrage ended and Michael saw a skarmory stood over a shot Rocket.

* * *

Michael and Bubbles reached the ocean before realizing they had run down the peninsula. But it was far enough. Chelsea was returned when she tripped. The pair sat down next to the ocean. They were far enough away to be safe from any further Rocket-related encounters. There weren't even police nearby, so Michael suspected Ryan didn't even contact them.

"So, I don't know the word for _ricochet._ It sort of means bounce, but with bullets," Michael said.

"Bullets bounce? I guess I can't help you with that term."

"A bullet bounced off the skarmory and got the Rocket. I guess some moemon beat handguns. I guess I don't know _karma_. I thought guns were super rare in this world, even for criminals."

"Murder is the highest crime," Bubbles saids. "Actually, I was under the impression your world was more ideal. It sounds like firearms and murder are more common."

Michael squeezed up to his first lover. "Well, definitely firearms in my country. Murder and accidents tend to be a bit further outside the common experience. Some of the safest places in the world are full of guns, but so are many of the most dangerous ones. I'm not really knowledgeable about current world events, though. I suppose a skarmory with a gun is more dangerous than a human with a gun. Are there moemon as strong as any weapon short of a nuclear bomb?"

"Metagross. Metagross beats conventional weapons." Bubbles said. "Well, this isn't a common incident for even a Rocket to have a gun. It invites lethal force to hold on. Even a steel type like skarmory has a chance of being killed by a handgun. She was even wearing earplugs, because even the sound is an agent of destruction. Fighting should be creative in nature, inviting evolution and instilling stability."

Michael couldn't agree on the objective goodness of stability, but it wasn't the time to be debating that. "Earplugs? So Ryan expected that."

"I guess."

A low voice intruded. "How about we evolve that croconaw?"

The pair stood right up as two men, one tall and blonde trainer and a slowking stood behind them. It was unlikely he was from the lighthouse with such a challenge, but they didn't have a drop of water on them as any other direction would suggest. The human's eyes seemed too wide. His jeans were also too neat for rough terrain. What was worrying was that they were blocking the path back.

"We just go done battling for today," Michael said. They didn't budge. Michael glanced to Bubbles. She seemed to think the slowking was a bit too dangerous, if he read her right.

"They aren't buying it," the slowking.

"I guess your soul can't take this any further," the trainer said.

"It cannot."

The trainer returned to slowking and took out oddly crafted pokeball. "God have mercy."

 _God? That was definitely_ Deus _, in latin. In the pokemon world. The grammar of the pokelanguage is even more clear._

"What the hell's name do you want?" Michael asked.

"For the world to be relieved of your lives in the best way possible." He said.

 _Why are there so many violent people that I've been coming across today?_ Michael tried to think of the latiny version of _thou_ before realizing that the fifth commandment hasn't stopped Christians who made up their mind about killed. Then he remember Earth had at least six types of monotheism, and that this world probably had it's own version.

He threw out the pokeball straight up into the air. The blinding figure that appeared was about 9 feet tall with great wings. As she materialized, her wings showed many colors of the rainbow. The was no malice in her eyes, but a tear as she looked down on the ephemeral beings. The sky behind her turned to all colors of the rainbows, but it soon turned orange once the colorful flash expanded.

"Fuck, that's Ho-Oh!" Bubbles exclaimed in terror, "There's no way I can fight a legendary!"

It was likely the likely limit of her swearing, but Micahel double checked. "Bubbles, exactly how strong are legendaries. I know she a fi-"

"They're forces of nature. I'm better off fighting a wildfire." They back off toward the water. There was a lack of people nearby. There were what looked like police boats in the distance, but none of them were changing direction. It seemed Ho-Oh commanded some respect.

Ho-Oh then spoke, "Please understand that I bear no ill feelings for you. We only wish to prevent a great calamity. For that, you can no longer exist."

"And my moemon must die? That doesn't make any since. I may have two moemon that are more brilliant than me, but none of us can change this world." Michael protested.

"Ho-Oh, forget about sparing them from pain. We will be judged for our weakness if we don't protect creation," the man said.

"Please trust in my power," Ho-oh replied. The orange sky got deeper.

Pillars of flame circled around Ho-oh and embers seemed to fill space itself. The flames around Ho-Oh started to resemble plasma. Her mouth filled with flames as she started to take aim at Michael.

"Dive, don't panic," she yelled. Michael then followed the obviously contingency plan of jumping into the ocean.

Bubbles pulled him by the scruff his neck. He wasn't panicking now, but this hold would minimize the negative affect. Inventory: nothing inflatable in his bag. Other Assets: Chelsea: fat content; smart enough to swim up, but unknown swimming ability; Bag; didn't have chance to fill with air; Pokeballs; floats, but won't save michael and would make them vulnerable. She got them five meters down… and felt the burning from above.

Michael squirmed quite a bit, and it seemed like eight meters of water were needed to be fully protect from the attacks, although she needed to be deeper to hide. She didn't need to go into the deep ocean to evade immediate eyesight, but the problem was losing Ho-Oh. The best chance was north and north-west-west towards civilization or the corsola communities. Being predictable could let Ho-Oh kill them even before they resubmerged. If she brought them close enough to the corsola, Ho-Oh might not be so quick to burn the ocean. As she swam near the coastal seabed, the seabed was pulled away by a current; a psychic probably stronger than a slowking. She was being forced into open ocean, and the orange giantess was visible against the sky from even that level. If she could see Ho-Oh, the bird legendary could see her. She had to go deep.

Michael started to flail as she submerged, and she could still feel the murderous current push her further out to ocean. She could put her situation to math. T, time in secs versus probability of evasion. 180 seconds would not be a five percent chance. Neither would 4 minutes. Ho-Oh's range of vision was the big ass number that would be the end of them. Bubbles swam horizontally as she found the depth to increase D, but Ho-Oh's radius was just too big. They could only hope they could come across a boat. That would be their best chance.

A large booming sound came from above. Bomb? Asteroid? It was just a Ho-Oh technique; there was no point trying to guess what it was.

Bubbles kept on swimming, hoping to come across a boat, but Michael was moving too much. She was going too slow. She also had to estimate her limit, and she couldn't just reason out her last few seconds of functioning.

A pokeball's flash of light appeared. Chelsea seemed to appear with some sort of intent. Perhaps a switch out plan? She could vaguely hear what was going on, but she attempted to gesture with her hand pointing up (her orientation was wrong). Bubbles wouldn't argue Chelsea with that face, so she bear-hugged both Chelsea and Michael and started kicking upward.

A blue sky awaited them, along with the sounds of Michael coughing up water.


	23. Goldenrod City

Chapter 23: Goldenrod City

Alexis was out of place in a computer store, as her clothes were that of a high class wild moemon, consisting every type of cloth from silk to polyester, implemented in with craftsmanship not typically mass produced. Many people would notice that she wouldn't belong, but the owner of the store was not the type of person who would notice, although he was surprised to have a customer.

"The store's technically closed right now, ma'am," he said.

"I need a spellwright," Alexis demanded.

The younger man froze as he looked at his apparent costumer. "Not all of us programmers play tabletop games."

Alexis held up a small coin. "I need transport to the world of Moriterrel, Mr. Pi Zero Fifty-Nine"

"Do you expect me to know the value of foreign money, Miss?" He paused for an answer.

"Alexis. Hold out your hand, Mr-."

The man did so to receive the coin. "Oh, that weight. Old school, I see. My actual name is Travis." He put the coin of the counter. "I can generate a spell, although I don't understand the purpose of your request. If you tracked me down, you should know you can just _sator Arepo_ to escape that dreaded place. I must admit that that the specificity of your request intrigues me. I get a ton of PMs from people asking me to get them to another world, not from, even if it's _that_ gods-forsaken realm. Then again, most people can't plan ahead as well as a xatu."

"There are some places I want to avoid, particular the world called Earth." Alexis folded her arm beneath her bosom. "That's the last place I want the spell to lead to, which, as you know, is highly probable with _sator Arepo_. If I understand the theory correctly, you can manipulate the return point in our world with a new spell."

"Moriterrel is rumored to have a nation simply called 'Hell.' Would it be rude to ask a xatu woman to be careful? You remind me of one of my mates, an arcanine."

"There a finite set of ways a game of chess can proceed, but no one knows them all. I may have more knowledge than your typical moemon, but we don't have omniscence at the level of the universe."

"So, I guess it is appropriate to wish you luck. Do you at least have a material advantage?" This question caused Alexis to frown."Center of board advantage?"

"Chess is almost never a good metaphor for anything in life. No one can see the entire board. I can see a few moves in the future. I know I don't have much time."

Travis grabbed the coin and pocketed it. "Alright, ma'am. I'll get to work right away."

Bubbles walked into Michael's hospital room. He was lying on the bed, holding a large tablet with the hospital's logo on it. "Chelsea made contact with Sandie and Ashton."

Michael coughed a bit, but his recovery was apparent as he spoke. "Good, we're all in the city, and all my girls are in better condition than me."

"Did you watch the news?" Bubbles asked.

He said he didn't need to sleep when she last was in his room so how could he not. "Yes, I haven't been unconscious for a while. Team Rocket's attempt at capturing Ho-Oh failed, but Ho-Oh is reported as taking on only Team Rocket members. The sonic weapon was fired at Ho-Oh and did a lot of damage to windows and people's hearing. And of course, I was a fool because I let a criminal convince me to put my team in mortal peril. Also, before the commercial break, Ho-Oh has no trainer; only crazy people believe that, apparently."

"Well, we now know that we have a mortal enemy. You couldn't have possibly known that."

"A mortal enemy? Well, I've been trying to learn everything I can about legendaries. I barely gave it a thought beforehand. I assumed I was normally going to learn about them on my journey, but forgot to adapt when that failed to happen."

There was no point in telling Bubbles the basics he learned. It was either elementary knowledge or disproving of unfounded assumptions. Not a single proselytizer for legendaries was encountered, of even so much as swearing by the alleged creator god. The few self-styled gods among them were at some point embarrassed by some foreign intervention, including an ironic case of a more primitive culture defeating a more advanced culture's god. The people of the modern world understand them as ageless and powerful individuals, but gods they are not. Maybe as a previous citizen of Earth, his idea of what a person is would be outdated. People being created with immortality as a default just broke all the common sense of his old planet.

... _But even the stars must die._ A smart man visiting his church once convincingly explained how immortality was impossible in this universe. _Because I'm not a super genius who understands astrophysics, I don't remember any of the explanation._ However, it wasn't likely that Ho-Oh would be an exception. She has the same destiny as him in this universe.

"Raikou has been missing for quite some time. I can't understand how a legendary capturing industry is maintainable. I wasn't of such specialized weapon. It's was good for my lungs Chelsea was able to piece together what happened."

"Well, at least we're safe in the city," Bubbles said. "What are you looking at on the tablet?"

"Oh, legendary battles. Well, I'm trying to. They rarely participate in league battles, and when they do, they often have self-imposed restrictions."

"I know one. It's famous, but it was recorded on a phone." Bubbles sat down to reach the tablet. She went to the search bar and started. "It's not on this site."

"And poorly lit," Michael said. This was clearly a third party production. He recognized Lance the dragon master. "This feels like eavesdropping or something. Double battle?" There were eight individuals standing on yard.

"This battle is excessively long." Bubbles said tapping on the bar to adjust the time to eight minutes. "Chris is about to use Suicune."

Michael was rather surprised to see three women with bust technically larger than Chelsea's, although they were all taller so it seemed more reasonable than his beloved cow girl. It might have to do with dragons. The male moemon was returned by the blue-haired girl, and then she threw out a moemon that towered over the others, whose bust was quite smaller than Chelsea's. Her hair was didn't fully stop shining when she materialized.

"Bubbles, I can't help but compare all their boobs to Chelsea's," Michael said..

"Suicune has an L cup." Bubbles said. "Legendary bust sizes are rather practical when it comes to measurements, but she's nearly a giant so she's like a G through J cup deeping on what height you want to compare her to. Suicune actually doesn't mind. She doesn't have much to be self-conscious about."

"Babe?" Michael asked. "Why do you know this?"

"It's a way to learn how underwear works. I don't know what legendaries dragons and other sillily proportioned woman use for comparison. They actually use dragon bones when making corsets. Their clothes used to be people."

Michael turned back to the scene. "Well, I would consider suicune here as have a triply generous portion of- Where did that sword come from.. And why is there lava, now?" He was now focused the action. They were going all out. "Oh my god, this is beyond sport. Are they fighting over something?"

"She good at forming that sword from whatever source she can. Suicune is a sword master. I think there might have been enough moisture. She used poison water to defeat an opponent once.

"As for the trainers, Lance and Clair, it's some clan laws they are fighting for. The redhead's name is Silver and he basically has to prove himself to be a super-expert with a dragon to join their clan or something. I think it was to disassociate himself with his real father. It's ancient nonsense and I don't know why Chris and her team puts up with it. Suicune just likes an epic and fair duel, even if it's for dumb reasons."

Lance collapsed on the floor as if gravity intensified while his dragonite, less than a meter away, glowed the light of evolution.

"Dragonite evolves?" Michael asked.

"Oh, you don't know about that? It's mega evolution, a temporary form. It's not something allowed in league fights. It's cool, but not fair to use against trainer incapable of mega evolving. It's why the clans were able to survive and much of the reason they exist. Look, Silver and Hartheria are now doing it after Lance because they just proved their tactical mastery. The clans are content with playing fair in league fights because they measure strength in a more militaristic way."

Both Lance's dragonite and the salamence named Hartheria obtained noticeably larger muscles in her arms, and much larger wings. The kingdra was much shorter to begin with, and her chest was comically large, even to someone who loved a miltank. He could imagine mega-evolution going wrong, although he wasn't sure if that was a typical result.

"And Clair and her kingdra?"

The wide-eyed croconaw was in full force. "Of course, not. Well, I shouldn't say of course. Seadra's evolution is related to the clan method of mega-evolution; It's not pretty, but it might be improved by science. There's a lot of research on mega-evolution. Hopefully technology might make mega evolution more universal, a least to the degree where it can be used for regional league fights."

"So, how do they do this mega-evolution? It may be useful in a dangerous encounter seeing how it gave Suicune a tough time."

"First, you need a bloodline in the human. Second, or also first, you need a bloodline in the moemon. Also, there's a lot of random chance involved with finding compatible pairs; there's always at least one that skips a generation, or it goes to a niece or nephew. Some non-dragon species work with the clan methods, although the ancient mega-lucarios have nothing to do with dragons and bloodline. Scientists might be able to figure out how to bypass all these obscure conditions based on the stone mega-evolution originating from Kalos."

Michael didn't expect a drop in his girlfriend's explaining excitement. "Feraligators can't mega-evolve?"

"Ashton's future looks promising with stone mega-evolution, although only when she's fully evolved. Maybe your sister has a bloodline mareep. Some theorize that bloodlines that exist in mareeps might end up in the tauros species, and therefore miltanks. You can guess that non-dragons gain some dragon traits. Can you imagine dragon Chelsea?" Bubbles chuckled. Michael opted out imagining that. Apparently, the passing P in cup size was the arbitrary point where breast became humorous.

Suicune's sword was chopped in half, apparently by an invisible technique from the seadra, now known as Dragon Chelsea. "This is just wishful thinking, though. Ashton isn't going to be a tyranitar in a year, but I think she might be a pupitar within a week. We have problems that are far more immediate however. We have to focus on Ashton."

Bubbles sighed. "You mean that threesome?"

"What? No."

"Oh, you meant the team and the larger picture."

"Well, we'll get there eventually. The plan is to implement a buddy system. You'll buddy with Sandy tomorrow to fight an appropriate training venue to train. The rest of us will go to the gym where Chelsea's innate abilities will be tested. Okay, immediate plans set: now we're focusing on the murder thing.

"The news said Ho-Oh will be recovering for a few days. Legendaries aren't allowed carte bachche when it comes to killing. We need to contact my sister, both because she's likely in danger, and because she might have some insight we might miss. Also, don't fight Team Rocket, no matter how evil they are. The enemy of my assassin is still an asshole."

Suicune just knocked out the mega dragonite by the hilt of her sword ending the battle. He finally put down the tablet. "Well, I watched about three percent of that fight."

"Well, you got some important parts," Bubbles said. "It's often called a close tie, but most people miss the extraneous conditions with the timing of the mega-evolutions. You can see that the process puts strain on the trainer."

Michael pull Bubbles closer. "So, is there something about the plan for Ashton that's bothering you? You've had threesomes before."

"The first one was the best, and the one with Sandie left me happy, but it's an effort. Ashton's proposition and attempt made me think a lot about myself. It's great that Ashton can be at one hundred percent with another woman in the mix. I wish I could be that simple. I get a lot from your enjoyment though, Michael. More than you know."

"Bubbles, you need to be ready both in body and in mind whenever we make love."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"Bubbles, I get a lot from your enjoyment. Say it again."

"Michael, I get a lot from your enjoyment. It's just how it plays out."

"Your words have had more than an emotional effect on me."

Bubbles stared at his face, not even looking at his groin to confirm. Bubbles smile, and continued smiling more until her happiness was tinged with greedy anticipation.

"Let's talk Ashton through it," Bubbles said.

* * *

The information Ryan had may be outdated quickly, and he didn't rest as he went up the many stairs of the building. It wasn't a building with many security cameras, as it was an inconspicuous place. Secrecy had been a useful tool for the upper echelons of Team Rocket.

Ryan walked into a supposed Team Rocket boss's office. It was on the fourteenth floor of a skyscraper, and it had a large window that overlooked Goldenrod City, and much of the forest that was dangerous to window was also the escape route, although the forest was the target. There was a man behind a desk who barely noticed the teenager.

"You better have a good reason for coming in here," the man said.

Ryan walked up to the desk, pointing a pistol at the man. It took a while for the man to realize what the kid was doing. As soon as his eyes saw the weapon, he finally let go of the paperwork.

"Oh my," he said now giving his full attention, "Where did get that?"

"Hands up. I know you probably have a duress button, so don't try anything. I got it from a particularly violent member in the organization you run. These are also courtesy of your organization."

Ryan pulled out a bunch of Team Rocket bleaching bombs. At the size of a golf ball, the exact chemical composition of the bombs was a secret, but the purpose of them were well-known: destroying forensic evidence. They are less than lethal though. "Another illegal thing to have in your possession, although it's not surprising compared to a firearm. It takes a lot less to steal a pistol than to use one. Are you trying to scare a confession out of me or something?"

"You think this is about putting you in jail?" Ryan said.

The man smirked. "I think I figured out who you are. Well boy, it seems there are things you need to learn about the adult world. You may have the gun, but I have the power."

A non-Rocket member wouldn't have cause to 'figure out who' Ryan was. It was not enough in any court of law, but this room no longer existed in that world.

A loud bang came from the weapon. Even with a silencer, it was deafening. The man's eye opened in surprised as he sat up in his chair. Blood drained from his shoulder.

"I missed," Ryan stated, "from three meters. That was supposed to hit the brain."

"W-well… shit. It would be hypocritical for either of us to call the other a demon. This is the end of me isn't it?" gasped the man. Ryan merely walked closer to the desk until he was leaning over it. He put the deceptively difficult weapon up to a foot of his face giving the man a clear view down the barrel. "This goes deeper than Team Rocket, you know. This world is rotten at every level in more ways than you can realize. I tried too hard for a better life. There's a family about to lose their father. No good can come from this bloody path you've carved.

Ryan's face was devoid of any reaction. The man only took one last look at the photo propped on his desk. It was of him and his… it didn't matter. "A family? This doesn't even begin to make us equal," said Ryan. "Now that I am certain of who you are, I have nothing to gain from talk."


End file.
